


Danganronpa: Despair from Above

by Deictix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (I hope), F/F, F/M, Fangan Ronpa, I promise the story is better than the summary, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deictix/pseuds/Deictix
Summary: A fanmade story based off the visual novel series Danganronpa. Atop an isolated mountain ski resort, 18 people struggle to survive. 16 students...2 adults...1 maliciously homicidal teddy bear...and lots of despair, of course.





	1. Prologue: Icy Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717) by [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe). 



> So, this is by no means the first or best Fangan Ronpa story out there (there are a TON). This one in particular is based off Forever Despair by Kitt_Monroe (which, although lengthy, is amazing and I highly recommend you check it out). Like their story, I'll be using a script format, with the exception of some introductory stuff at the beginning. Text inside brackets indicates actions/movements by the characters, and text outside dialogue represents our protagonist's thoughts/narration. The class trial will introduce some new elements, but I'll explain them there. Enjoy reading!
> 
> PS: At the time of this first upload, I've already written up to Chapter 3 Deadly Life. Chapter 1 should all be up today, and then Chapter 2 will come soon after.

When I first got the letter from Hope's Peak Academy, I'm pretty sure I screamed.  
The envelope it came in was normal enough. White with a nondescript seal. My name printed in formal, elegant letters across the back:  
"To Risukyo Asaikure," it had said. I had never had mail addressed to me before, so I was a bit nervous when I opened it. But when I saw the Hope's Peak seal gracing the top left corner of the envelope, I gasped. Not believing my eyes, my fingers trembling, I read paragraphs of cordial greeting, but only one part mattered: "The semester will commence on 1st April, 201X. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Risukyo Asaikure, Super High School Level ???."  
It was then that I screamed. Jumping up and down, I'd never felt better in all my years of life.  
And now, attending Hope's Peak was almost a reality. Looking up at the imposing yet beautiful building right in the heart of Tokyo, life felt like it was about to begin The only thing that's bothering me is how there was no talent listed on my letter...oh well, it's probably not a huge deal.  
Taking a deep breath, I walked through the doors. I expected a bustling school full of activity, but all I found was a distorted blur of sound.  
"What's...happening...to me?" I muttered aloud, feeling numb. "Why...do...I feel...so...wei-"  
Then, there was only blackness. ...  
......  
.........  
............  
...............

??? A: Wake up.

??? B: Is she dead?

??? C: No, she has a pulse. I checked myself.

??? D: W-will she be okay?

??? C: I believe so. 

??? A: She won't be if she doesn't wake up soon. 

At that, I slowly began to recognize that the voices were talking about me. Feeling around, I noticed I was lying on a cold, concrete floor. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling groggy and disoriented. 

??? B: Look! She's waking up!

I opened my eyes fully to see four people standing above me. The one who had just spoken was a small boy with short hair and a bright outfit. 

??? A: Finally. She kept us waiting long enough. 

I turned to see a tall, black-haired girl with piercing blue eyes and a stern expression standing to my right. She was dressed in a formal business suit and had her hair done up in a tight bun. 

Asaikure: [sleepy expression] Who are you people?

I should know who most of them are...after all, I did some pretty thorough research before I left for Hope's Peak. 

??? A: [slightly smug] My name is Etsuko Takahira, the Super High School Level Investigative Reporter. 

Etsuko Takahira...isn't she the famous reporter who's known for exposing all sorts of crimes? When she did that blistering exposé on the Togami Corportation it was nationwide news. And now she's right in front of me!

??? D: [bashful face with head looking down] Th-that's your talent? It's a p-pretty cool one. 

I looked over at the boy who had just spoken. He was tall and muscular, garbed in a safari outfit, cargo shorts, and a custom satchel. But he seemed to be a very nervous person. 

??? D: [alarmed face] Oh! I f-forgot to introduce myself! I'm Taichi Kinoshita, the S-Super High School Level Zoolologist. 

This is Taichi Kinoshita? I've heard all about him. He's an expert on pretty much every animal there is, especially wild ones. I guess that's why he's in safari gear, so he can travel through the wilderness. 

??? C: [looks upward thoughtfully] Ah, so that is what his talent is. I figured as much. [turns] And before you ask, I have the pleasure of being Sumiko Otsuka, the Super High School Level Doctor. 

The girl dressed in that white coat with a stethoscope...it makes sense she's a doctor, but she's not just any doctor, she's Sumiko Otsuka! She's an expert in the field of medicine and has one all types of awards for being able to perform daring surgeries with perfection. I guess if anyone is injured, we can count on her to help us. 

??? B: [smiles brightly while holding a flower] Whoa, look at all of you with these extremely cool talents, while I'm just over here as Suburou Miyazaki, the Super High School Level Florist. 

Suburou Miyazaki...yep, I've heard of him too. A world-class florist who sells bouquets to the wealthiest clients and excels at absolutely everything related to flowers. 

Kinoshita: [hand behind head with nervous expression] D-Don't worry, Miyazaki-kun, being a florist is pretty cool...

Otsuka: [vague smile] I'm inclined to agree. Just because your talent is not highly specialized does not make it any less valuable. 

Takahira: [looks over glasses doubtfully] I'm not as certain. [inquisitive face] But that's not important. Who are you and what is your talent, mystery girl?

Asaikure: [reluctant expression] I'm Risukyo Asaikure, and I actually don't know...the letter from Hope's Peak didn't list a talent for me. 

Otsuka: [looks upward thoughtfully] That's highly unusual. 

Miyazaki: [puzzled face] Yeah, why would they do that?

Takahira: [suspicious expression while holding pen] I cannot think of a reason why...

Asaikure: [pondering expression] I don't think it's really that big of a deal. I'm sure the Hope's Peak people will tell me soon. 

Kinoshita: [hand behind head with nervous expression] I-I don't know if they will be...

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Why not?

Takahira: [cold stare] Because we're not at Hope's Peak. Haven't you looked around?

I did as Takahira-san said and saw a large concrete room with exposed piping the walls and harsh florescent lights illuminating the vast space. It certainly didn't look like a school. 

Asaikure: [pondering expression] Then where are we? Is there anyone else here?

Otsuka: [calm and businesslike expression] We don't yet know exactly it is where we are, but there are others. Besides us five, there are thirteen additional people, which makes eighteen in total. 

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Where are they?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] All of us agreed to split up and search the building, but the Headmistress required we stay here to monitor you. 

Headmistress? If she's the headmistress of Hope's Peak, I can probably rely on her to tell me my talent. 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] Thank you all for staying to watch me. 

Miyazaki: [smiles brightly while holding flower] You're welcome! 

Otsuka: [bows head respectfully] It was the least we could do. 

Kinoshita: [bashful face with head looking down] Y-yeah, it's not a problem at all. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] ...

I guess I'm not getting the cordial "you're welcome" from her. 

Asaikure: [determined expression] Will you guys help me up?

Miyazaki: [happy expression] Sure thing!

Kinoshita: [smiles nervously while avoiding eye contact] I-I'd be glad to h-help. 

They both helped me stand up. My back hurt a bit from being on the concrete floor so long. 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] Thanks for that, guys. [determined expression] I think I'm going to look around and talk to the others. 

Otsuka: [bows head respectfully] Good luck on your endeavor. 

Miyazaki: [biting nail while twirling flower] By, Asaikure-san. Nice meeting you!

Kinoshita: [bashful expression with head looking down] Y-yeah, goodbye, Asaikure-san. 

Takahira: [cold stare] Do as you will. 

Ok then, does she really have to be so harsh? I'm just trying to be friendly. 

Asaikure: [reluctant expression] Bye everyone! 

Despite Takahira-san's rudeness, I waved goodbye to the others and left the vast concrete room through a small door in the wall. On the other side there was a dark room with massive, whirring, and complicated-looking machines. They were loud and noisy, but a lanky boy dressed in a very dark blue sweater and khakis watched the machines curiously, seemingly unbothered by the deafening sounds. 

Asaikure: [smiles while waving] Hey. 

The boy jumped, clearly unaware of me behind him before. 

???: Ahh! Who are you?

Asaikure: [regretful expression] Did I startle you? Sorry.

???: Yes, you certainly did startle me. But I am at fault as well. I was observing the machines and comprehending the physics behind them. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] That's an...interesting thing to be doing. Are you the Super High School Level Physicist?

???: Close, but not quite. I am Hayato Sugimoto, the Super High School Level Mathematician. 

Hayato Sugimoto...I've heard a ton about this guy! He's a literal genius and expert at solving even the most complex math problems out there. It's surreal to be in his presence. 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] It's nice to meet you, Sugimoto-kun. I'm Risukyo Asaikure, but I'm not sure what my talent is. 

Sugimoto: [contemplative expression while barely smiling] I am pleased to meet you as well, Asaikure-san. 

With that he turned back to looking at the machines, completely ignoring me. I guess that conversation is over, huh?

I left the machine room to enter a metal staircase. After ascending the short flight of steps and going through another door I was greeted with a larger and more opulent room. The entire wall across from me consisted of a giant window looking out on to a beautiful mountain landscape. I stopped to admire its beauty before observing the rest of the room. With fancily decorated chairs and tables covering the large yet cozy room, it seemed to be a dining hall of some sort. Standing by one of the tables was a dark-haired girl dressed in a frilly tutu and ballerina shoes. She glanced over at me as I approached her. 

???: So you finally woke up. That's good. 

She sounded a bit sarcastic there, but I decided to take her words at face value. 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] Yeah, I'm pretty glad I woke up too. 

There was an awkward silence until I decided to ask her her talent. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] I hope I'm not prying, but what's your talent? Are you a ballerina of some sort? 

???: How perceptive of you. Yes, I am a ballerina. Riko Maeda, Super High School Level Ballerina, in fact. Some people say I'm good at dancing. 

Riko Maeda...fans of dance say she's one of the best dancers of our generation, wowing audiences with her breathtaking ballet performances. I've always been a pretty big dance fan, so I hope she can show me her talent one day. 

Asaikure: [trying to be polite] That's a pretty cool talent. 

Maeda: [distant expression] Really? I would have never thought. 

She looked away from me after that. Maeda-san isn't as cold as Takahira-san, but she's just as blunt and much more sarcastic. I hope there are some more pleasant people to deal with around here. 

After leaving Maeda-san, I walked to the other side of the room, where there was a door to the kitchen. Right beside it stood another girl, this one dressed in a messy smock with vibrant green and purple dyed hair. 

???: Yo, what's up?

I was taken aback a bit by that. Most of the others so far have been made withdrawn, but this girl seemed much more extroverted. 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] Not much. I'm just trying to meet everyone and figure what's happening here. Oh, and I'm Risukyo Asaikure. 

???: I'm doing the same, Asaikure-san. I dunno why they took us to this place. It smells too much like haughty rich bitches for my tastes. By the way, I'm Kotone Aoki, Super High School Level Painter. 

That's right...Kotone Aoki is pretty famous throughout the art world. Her paintings are so beautiful they go for tens if not hundreds of thousands of yen, but apparently they take a painstakingly long amount of time. 

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Wow, Aoki-san, it's really cool to be in your presence. 

Aoki: [laughing] It is? Wow, you must really love me. Take off your panties now, honey, I can already tell they're soaked!

Asaikure: [blushing heavily] W-what? 

Aoki: [places hands on hip confidently] I was just joking, sister. Innuendoes my way of bonding with people. 

That's an...interesting way to bond with people. It's also extremely embarrassing. I think I should leave her to her own devices now. 

Asaikure: [still blushing] Goodbye, Aoki-san. 

Aoki: [Pointing with suggestive face] Bye, Asaikure-san. Don't forget to change your soaking panties. 

I ignored the last part and her shrieking laughter as I entered the kitchen. To the left there was a massive pile of fresh-looking fruits and vegetables, with a refrigerator covering most of the wall next to the pile. On the other side there were several stoves and ovens, as well as various utensils hanging from racks. 

Examining the pile of fruits and vegetables was an awkward-looking boy dressed in slacks, a green vest, and distinctive gold-rimmed glasses. 

Asaikure: [smiling while waving] Hey.

The boy suddenly whirled around at the sound of her voice. 

???: Hello. I see you're awake. Would you like to have me examine you?

I was a bit put off by that last part, especially after Aoki-san's panties comment. 

Asaikure: [suspicious expression] Examine me? What does that mean?

???: A psychological examination, of course. After all, I am Daisuke Hasegawa, the Super High School Level Psychiatrist. 

Well how exactly was I supposed to know that? Oh well, I guess I can forgive it. I'm probably just too sensitive after dealing with Aoki-san. 

Asaikure: [slightly reassured] Oh, sorry. I misinterpreted. 

Hasegawa: [energetic face] No worries. My offer still stands, uhh...?

Asaikure: [reluctant expression] Risukyo Asaikure. And I don't know if I'm interested. 

I regretted my words right after saying them. Daisuke Hasegawa is one of the best psychiatrists and mental health experts out there. I'm really missing an opportunity here, but oh well. I don't think I need one. 

Hasegawa: [looking downwards dejectedly] Oh...well, let me know if...you happen to change your mind. 

What was that? He went from extremely energetic to dejected within moments. His emotions seem to change with the wind. I turned away from Hasegawa-kun to see the other person in the kitchen. 

Standing in front of an empty counter was a boy in a white chef's hat and bright turquoise uniform. 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] Hey.

???: Hey there! You woke up finally. 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] Yeah, I did. Do you know where we are, by any chance?

???: Sorry, but I don't have a clue. But as long as there's plenty of food to cook with here, I'll be fine. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Are you the Super High School Level Cook?

???: Sort of. I'm actually the Super High School Level Baker. My name is Yoshirou Yokoyama, by the way. 

Oh yeah, I remember now! Yoshirou Yokoyama...one of the best, if not the best bakers in all of Japan. He rivals even the best international bakers in his expertise at crafting cakes, scones, cupcakes, donuts, croissants, bread...you name a baked good, and he'll make it better than you've ever had it before. 

Asaikure: [mouth watering] I can't wait to taste some of your baked goods, Yokoyama-san. 

Yokoyama: [proud expression while holding a cupcake] Thank you for that gracious compliment, Asaikure-san. In your honor I shall bake a cake. Would you like chocolate or vanilla?

Asaikure: [surprised expression] How do you know my name?

Yokoyama: [waves hand nonchalantly] I heard you telling Hasegawa-kun. But that's not relevant. Do you prefer chocolate or vanilla cake?

Asaikure: [pondering expression] I like them both...but I'll think I'll have a chocolate cake. 

Yokoyama: [holding cupcake above head fabulously] I shall bake it for you straight away! 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] Thank you, Yokoyama-kun. 

Yokoyama: [waves hand nonchalantly] You are very welcome, Asaikure-san. 

Wow, it's pretty cool of him to cook me a cake like that...but I should probably get going. I still have to meet everyone else. 

When I left the kitchen I passed Aoki-san in a hurry and quickly exited the dining hall to find myself in another opulent room. Shaped like a big semi-circle, it had a sweeping staircase in the center of the semicircle's arch and an ornate set of double doors opposite the stairs on the flat wall to my right. A fancy railing outlined the semicircle on the second level everywhere except the grandiose mahogany staircase. 

Standing in front of the staircase was a pair of two bickering girls, one dressed in a light pink blouse with a matching skirt, and an identical girl dressed in horse riding gear. 

Asaikure: [waving while smiling] Hey. This is a pretty cool room, isn't it?

They stopped bickering at my words. 

???: [looking upward] It...wait, whoa it actually is really pretty. Nanako and I didn't even notice while we were bickering. 

Nanako: [tired expression] Yeah, we didn't. We really should stop doing that, Momoko. 

Momoko: [smiles tearfully] I agree. Let's not fight again. 

They started hugging after that. I started to walk away, but Momoko called out to me. 

Momoko: [vaguely confrontational expression] Hey! You're that girl who was passed out, right? You still haven't told us who you are yet!

Asaikure: [regretful expression] Oh yeah, I forgot to. I'm Risukyo Asaikure, and I'm not sure what my talent is. What are your talents?

Nanako: [puzzled expression with index finger on chin] Not sure? That's kinda weird.

Momoko: [chastising playfully] It's not weird, it's just different! [smiles brightly] And to answer your question, I'm Momoko Nomura, Super High School Level Violinist!

Wow, I can't believe I'm surrounded by all these amazing people. Momoko Nomura is a virtuosic and incredibly gifted young violinist, and here she is right in front of me! I really hope I can hear her play one day. 

Nanako: [smiling with difficulty] And I'm her sister, Nanako Nomura, Super High School Level Equestrian. 

Nanako Nomura...She's Momoko's lesser known but also talented twin sister. A horse rider of incredible talent, I've heard that she's won some of the most prestigious horse races in the world...no wonder she's all dressed up in her horse riding gear. 

Asaikure: [excited expression] Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you both. This is so cool!

Momoko: [smiles kindly] I'm glad you feel that way. 

Nanako: [unenthusiastic smile] Yeah...so am I. 

Nanako is acting a bit weird. I wonder what's up with her. 

Asaikure: [reluctant expression] Sorry, guys, but I have to go meet everyone else. Bye!

Momoko: [smiles brightly] Bye!

Nanako: [tired expression] Bye. 

I ascended the staircase to find not much of interest. The second level was a semi-circular arch shape that matches the rest of the room. Directly atop the stairs there was an elevator. I tried hitting the button, but there was nothing. I guess it's out of order. 

All the way on one side of the level there was a set of plain double doors, but they were both locked. The only other thing on the second level was a door against the flat wall all the way on the side opposite the double doors. I walked all the way over and tried the door, not expecting it to open. To my surprise, it opened without much effort. 

On the other side was a small room with all sorts of lighting equipment. In it was standing a foreign boy with pale white skin and blond hair. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Hey. 

???: Bonjour...I mean, hello. Forgive me, I'm still getting used to the Japanese language. 

Asaikure: [reassuring expression] That's ok. You speak pretty well. Where are you from originally?

???: I am from France, the heartland of Europe. I was quite surprised when Hope's Peak sent me a letter...

Asaikure: [pondering expression] That is kind of weird. They don't usually give spots to foreigners. 

???: I suppose they wanted the talents of François Berléand, Super High School Level Playwright. 

François Berléand...I think I've heard of him before? His plays aren't in Japanese, so I haven't seen any, but I've heard they're quite good. Some people even go so far as to call him the next Shakespeare. 

Asaikure: [surprised expression] That's a pretty cool talent to have, Berléand-kun. 

Berléand: [humbly bowing head] Thank you, but I simply am a boy who likes to make plays. 

He's quite humble...surprising, considering his talent. Out of everyone, he seems one of the most approachable, though, so that's good. 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] Nice to meet you, Berléand-kun. 

Berléand: [smiling slightly] Likewise. 

I left the lighting equipment room through a door on the left, emerging on to a lighting balcony for an auditorium. 

There was a large stage opposite me, and a section for the audience to seat beneath me. Above everything was a fancy crystal chandelier, illuminating the entire room in resplendent light. A narrow, nondescript staircase connected the lighting balcony to the floor of the auditorium. 

I descended and was immediately met with a dazed boy. He was dressed in baggy pants and an ill-fitting jacket, topped off by long and unkempt hair. 

???: Yoo, wassup, girl?

Asaikure: [confused expression] Uh, hello? What's your talent?

???: My talent? Uh...uh...lemme think...oh yea, that's right. I'm the Super High School Level Entrepreneur, Nori Uchida. 

Entrepreneur? Not what I would have guessed. I thought he was the Super High School Level Drug Dealer, to be honest. But I'm pretty sure I've heard of Nori Uchida. He's well known for taking multiple business from bankruptcy to booming success, but not much else. At least he seems to be a pretty chill and laid-back guy. 

Asaikure: [uncomfortable expression] Well, nice meeting you, Uchida-kun. 

Uchida: [dazed expression] Yea, uh, nice meeting you too...

I walked farther down one of the aisles, admiring the room's architecture, until I spotted a slim girl in a fancy light blue outfit sitting in of the plush velvet seats. 

Asaikure: [waving while smiling] Hey there. 

???: Hello. You've awake. Would you like to join me in cleansing my spirit?

Asaikure: [confused expression] What now?

???: It's a niche habit of mine. It helps calm me down before a performance. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Performance?

???: Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm Hotaru Goto, Super High School Level Ice Skater. 

So this is what Hotaru Goto looks like...she's a renowned ice skater who's won international competitions before. I think she might even be going to the next Winter Olympics!

Goto: [welcoming expression] So would you like to join me in cleansing your spirit?

Asaikure: [reluctant expression] Sorry, but I still have to meet everyone. 

Goto: [calm expression with eyes closed] That's understandable. Good bye. 

Asaikure: [pleased expression] Goodbye. 

Next I continued to the stage, where a boy in a lab coat and goggles was standing. He noticed me coming a greeted me. 

???: Hey. You're the one who was passed out the longest, right?

Asaikure: [agreeing] Yeah. But what do you mean "the longest?"

???: We were all unconscious when we arrived here. You were just out the longest. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Hmm...well, I didn't know that. I'm Risukyo Asaikure, by the way. 

???: Hello, Asaikure-san. I'm Ayumu Iwasaki, the Super High School Level Chemist. 

Ayumu Iwasaki...isn't he the one who already has a PhD in Chemistry from a prestigious American university? I've heard he already works with some of the biggest pharmaceutical companies all over the world to help with all things chemistry. 

Asaikure: [amazed expression] That's a really cool talent, Iwasaki-kun. 

Iwasaki: [confident expression] Thank you, Asaikure-san. Say, have you---

???: There you are! You're finally awake. 

I turned around to see a man in a formal uniform calling me over. 

Iwasaki: [worried expression] You should go over to him. He's our teacher, Akio Shinoda. 

Shinoda: [irritable expression] Asaikure-san! 

Wait, what? How does he knows name?

Shinoda: [haughty expression]  
Yes, I know who you are. Come with me to the storage room to meet the Headmistress!

Wordlessly I followed him into a room backstage. It was crammed with ropes, costume, and set pieces, but most importantly an imposing woman in a grey pantsuit stood in the middle of it. The headmistress, I guess. 

Headmistress: Shinoda, please stop being so loud. And Asaikure, welcome. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Who are you? Why am I here? Did I do something wrong? Where are we?

She calmly raised her palm to cut me off. 

Headmistress: I'll answer those questions one at a time. Firstly, I'm Akira Watanabe, Headmistress of Hope's Peak Academy. Secondly, you're here because you weren't conscious when I talked to everyone else. And no, you did nothing wrong. Lastly, I have no idea except that we're in the mountains and there's no way to communicate with anyone outside. 

Asaikure: [worried expression] So what do we do if we can't contact anyone?

Watanabe: [strokes chin while looking at floor] I don't know. But what I do know is that the circumstances that brought us here are very suspicious. 

Shinoda: [fearful expression] Do you think we were kidnapped, Watanabe-san?

Oh God, I hope not. Watanabe-san did not answer immediately, however. 

Watanabe: [serious expression] ...We cannot rule out the possibility. I'd like to think we have not been, however. 

Well that's only slightly reassuring...oh well, it's something. But I have something else to ask her too. I hope she's bothered by all these questions...

Asaikure: [pondering expression] Say, Watanabe-san, do you know what my talent is?

She bit her lip at that. I wonder why she's reacting so weirdly...

Watanabe: [defensive stance with palm raised] No, Asaikure, I'm afraid I'm unaware of your talent. 

I have a feeling she's not tellingly the entire truth...but why would she lie? 

Shinoda: [angry expression with fist clenched] You'll know when we know, Asaikure-san, but for now--

Something weird interrupted Shinoda-san mid sentence. A monitor in the top corner of the room flashed on, but only static was visible. Then, a high-pitched voice spoke over the PA System. 

???: Welcome to the Monobear Ski Resort! Everyone report to the auditorium stage immediately! Attendance is mandatory. See you there! Upupupupu!

As suddenly as it had started, the monitor shut off. 

Shinoda: [irritable expression] What was that?

Watanabe: [moderately concerned] I don't know, but we should do whatever that voice said. 

Asaikure: [doubtful expression] Are you sure? We don't know if we can trust whoever that was. We don't even know who that was!

Watanabe: [concerned expression] That is true. But the voice said attendance is mandatory. I think we should comply. 

After saying that, Watanabe-san left the storage room, followed by Shinoda-san. I stayed behind for a bit, worried about what was to come. What did that voice want? Why did it sound so strange? Why did it make me so uncomfortable? After pondering for a while, I forced myself to walk out onto the stage. 

Almost everyone was already out there when I joined the throng of people in the center. 

Miyazaki: [happy expression while holding flower] Hey Asaikure-san! And Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san!

Maeda: [distant expression while pickin nails] So that's were you got yourself too.

Kinoshita: [looking down with bashful expression] H-hey, Asaikure-san. 

Momoko: [bright smile] What's up, Asaikure-san!

Otsuka: [bowing head respectfully] Hello again, Asaikure-san. 

Iwasaki: [leaning forward with goggles down] Good to see you're still alive after encountering, Shinoda-san, Asaikure-san!

Berléand: [pleasant smile] Greetings. 

Goto: [looking up with relaxed face] Hello, new arrival.

Uchida: [dazed expression with red eyes] Yo, wassup? 

Yokoyama: [amused expression] Whoa, Asaikure-san. You're pretty popular here. 

He does have a point...people seem to like me for some reason. Although those three haven't said anything yet...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] ...

Nanako: [looking away with distant expression] ...

Hasegawa: [dejected expression] ...

Oh well, I hope I can get them to come around and not dislike me eventually. 

Watanabe: [finger on chin with wide eyes] 14...15...16... [moderately concerned] There are only 16 of us here. Where are the other 2?

As if on cue, the double doors to the auditorium opened and in walked Aoki-san, soon followed by Sugimoto-kun. 

Takahira: [looking over glasses with judgmental expression] There you two are. Could you be a little faster next time?

Sugimoto: [looking down shamefully] My apologies. I've always been rather slow-moving. 

Aoki: [defiantly holding up middle finger] You ain't gettin' no apologies here! [snarkily looking to the side] Why do you even care, Takahira-san? Got a stick up your ass?

Takahira: [angrily leaning forward] You take that back right now, you insolent little--

Shinoda: [irritable expression] Enough! 

Both of them quickly fell quiet at the sound of his booming voice. 

Watanabe: [relieved] Thank you for stopping that, Shinoda. [strokes chin while looking at floor] Now on to the more pressing issue. Who was it who called us here, and what do they want?

???: You're asking the real questions here, Watanabe-san! Upupupupu!

I quickly whirled around to see a little stuffed teddy bear less than a meter tall standing behind us on the stage. It was an odd-looking bear, with a normal white side on the left and a terrifying black side with a jagged red eye on the right. 

Iwasaki: [alarmed expression] Gahhh! Who are you?

Kinoshita: [leaning back in fear] Y-yeah, who are y-you?

???: Who am I? I'm Monobear, of course, the cutest bear who ever lived!

Maeda: [doubtful expression] Really? You don't look too cute. 

Monobear: [baring claws with angry expression] You take that back! I am too a cute bear!

Maeda: [irritated] No, you're not. 

Monobear: [baring claws with angry expression] Yes I am!

Maeda: [staring angrily] No, you're not, goddammit!

Watanabe: [miffed expression] Stop this incessant bickering! [serious expression] What do you want, "Monobear?"

Yokoyama: [curious] Yeah, why did you bring us here?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Very good questions, you too! I already like you much better than Maeda-san. 

Maeda: [irritated expression] ...

Hasegawa: [holding notepad with inquisitive expression] How do you know our names?

Yeah, how did this bear already know are names if we hasn't spoken to him yet?

Monobear: [sweating] Oh my, so many questions! I feel like I'm being interrogated! 

Takahira: [pointing with narrow eyes] Shut up and tell us why we're here. 

Monobear: [neutral expression] Why you're here? [leans to show primarily black side] Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you when you were abducted! You're here to give me some nice, juicy despair!

Juicy despair? What does Monobear mean by that? Does he want us to cry for him?

Otsuka: [confused expression] What exactly do you mean by that?

Goto: [perturbed expression] Despair is not a good thing. It infiltrates the soul and makes it unclean. 

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Oh, don't worry, Goto-san! You'll learn to love despair by the end of this killing game!

When he said that, everything froze. Killing game? What did he mean by that?

Nanako: [terrified face] W-What?

Miyazaki: [clutching flower with terrified expression] K-killing game? 

Aoki: [horrified face] What the fuck?

Hasegawa: [staring at notepad in terror] He can't be serious right now...

Berléand: [clutching at heart] You couldn't possibly mean...we have to murder each other?

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Yes, that's exactly what I mean! Thrills, chills, kills! All the murder you can desire!

Momoko: [wide eyes] Murder? Oh God, this is not happening right now...

Kinoshita: [pulling on hair with horrified face] N-N-No, this is just t-too horrible...

Maeda: [disturbed expression] This has to be a joke...

Monobear: [neutral expression] Nope! It's 100% serious! The eighteen of you will be indulging in a killing game that will fill you all with tremendous despair!

No, no, no...that's definitely not going to happen! I won't let this Monobear thing make us do such horrible acts!

Asaikure: [defiantly pointing] Absolutely not! Why would even chose to kill some of our classmates? We have no incentive!

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Oh, but you do have incentive. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] What?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Your incentive to commit murder is escape! If one of you little brats decides to commit murder, then you'll be allowed to leave this humble ski resort! However, if you decide to passively sit by like an elderly neutered dog, then you'll be trapped here for the rest of your life!

What? That's so messed up!

Berléand: [disgusted expression] That is...that is cruel beyond words. 

Takahira: [looks over glasses with doubtful expression] Trapped here? I'm certain that's not the only means of escape. Eventually the police would notice we're missing and locate us. 

Momoko: [shakily pointing] Yeah...that would definitely happen before anyone dies!

Otsuka: [smiles vaguely] I'm inclined to agree. Someone would notice our absence sooner or later. 

Shinoda: [relieved expression] And if that doesn't happen, I'll make sure to pound this little bear to a pulp to stop this killing game!

Monobear: [holding hand a over mouth] Upupupupu...

Watanabe: [disdainful expression] What? Do you have more to say, you disgusting little beast?

Monobear: [leans to show primarily black side] I'll just say this...no one will be looking for you.

Nanako: [confusedly staring to the side] Wait, what? Why wouldn't they?

Goto: [calming expression with hands upraised] Don't worry, they'll certainly be coming for us!

Sugimoto: [defiantly pointing] They most certainly would come looking! I'll have you know I have a lecture at Harvard in a few weeks and that if I miss it--

Monobear: [neutral expression] None of that matters anymore. [baring claws with angry expression] Anyone who interrupts me again will be punished severely!

Uchida: [confused expression] Punishment? Like...detention?

Monobear: [bares claws with angry expression] No, not detention! Punishment as in execution!

After that there was silence. Execution? Oh God, that's too horrible...

Kinoshita: [timidly making eye contact] Isn't that a b-bit extreme?

Hasegawa: [mildly defiant] Yeah, executing someone just for speaking is--

Monobear: [furiously swiping claws] SHUT UP!

Everyone fell silent at that outburst. We all stood silently as Monobear continued to talk. 

Monobear: [leans to show primarily black side] There we go. [neutral expression] Now, on with my explanation. No one will be coming for you, and that's that. You can moan and complain all you want, but there are only two ways of leaving: you either kill another person and get away with it, or you somehow manage to be one of the two surviving people to leave this place. 

So we don't absolutely have to murder someone to leave, huh? That's good news.

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] So there is a way to leave this place without murdering someone.

Iwasaki: [adjusting goggles] Yes, but it would mean surviving until there are onto two of us left. That would mean sixteen deaths.

Sugimoto: [looking at floor with contemplative expression] The probability of surviving that long is...not good. 

Monobear: [leans to show primarily black side] No, it's not good at all! Which is why you should all get murderin'!

Takahira: [looks over glasses with doubtful expression] But what if one of us were to go on a killing spree and murder sixteen others? What if there's an accomplice to murder? Would both the killer and accomplice escape?

Monobear: [sweating] Why, that would be terrible! [neutral expression] To answer your question, only two victims per murderer! Any more would simply be against the rules! And accomplices are allowed, but only killer would graduate!

Uchida: [dazed expression] Yo...uh, teddy bear? How d'ya expect us to remember all these complicated rules?

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Simple! You'll all have your own e-Handbooks that have all the rules, a map of the resort, and a profile for each one of you at all times!

Aoki: [twirling hair restlessly] And where are these e-Handbooks?

Monobear: [pulls 18 electronic tablets out of nowhere] Here! Use them for the most despair-inducing things you can!

He passed a tablet output to each of us. Reluctantly, I turned on the screen to see my full name appear.  
"Risukyo Asaikure" it said. After that, my name faded to reveal a screen with tabs leading to a map of the resort, profiles for all us, and a rules page, just as Monobear promised.  
The rules page seemed to be the most important, so I clicked on it first. 

1\. At the Monobear Ski Resort, daytime begins at 7 am and ends at 10 pm. The time between 10 pm and 7 am is considered nighttime.

Well, that's simple enough for a first rule. I kept on reading. 

2\. The Dining Hall is off-limits at nighttime. 

Ok...but that's a bit strange. 

3\. All guests must sleep in their assigned dormitories. Sleeping anywhere else is strictly prohibited and will be punished accordingly. 

Jeez, that's a bit harsh. I guess I'll have to be careful not to fall asleep anywhere else. 

4\. Violence against Monobear is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras. 

Wait, what? There are surveillance cameras watching us? Why didn't we notice before?

5\. Anyone who kills another guest and becomes the blackened will graduate, unless they are discovered. 

That one was a bit difficult to read. God, it's so awful thinking about of us trying to kill another...

6\. Lending your e-Handbook to another guest is strictly prohibited. 

That's not too big of a deal, I guess...

7\. The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two guests during any single "Killing Game."

Well that one was weirdly worded, but Monobear already mentioned it. 

8\. Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited. 

I wasn't planning on breaking down any doors, so this one doesn't really affect me. 

9\. Additional regulations may be added as Monobear sees fit. 

So he can add whatever rules he likes? That's just annoying...

After finishing reading the rules, I looked up at everyone else. Most were still looming a their e-Handbooks with varying levels of curiosity and fear. 

As everyone began to wrap up, Monobear spoke again. 

Monobear: [holds hands over mouth] You all look down! What, did you not notice the surveillance cameras?

Asaikure: [irritated expression] It's not that. Everyone is just having trouble coming to terms with what's happening. 

Monobear: [leans to show primarily black side] They better come to terms soon, because the killing game starts immediately! [neutral expression] Now, do any of you miserable bastards have a question before I go?

Watanabe: [serious expression] I have something to say, but it's not a question. 

Monobear: [neutral expression] What is it?

Watanabe: [determined expression with disdainful eyes] You will not succeed in what you want. No matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, not a single murder will occur here. You're delusional if you think you can goad us into your sick "killing game."

Watanabe: [arms crossed defiantly] That's all I have to say. 

Monobear: [holds hands in front of mouth] Upupupupu...don't be so sure, Watanabe-san! [leans forward menacingly] You never know who will snap!

Leaving that last little remark in the air, Monobear disappeared into nowhere, the same way that he came. 

Otsuka: [bows head respectfully] Thank you for those words, Watanabe-san. We needed them. 

Kinoshita: [holds hand behind head with nervous expression] O-Otsuka-san's right, we r-really did need to hear that...

Watanabe: [tired smile] You're all welcome. 

There was a bit of a pause after that. Then, Maeda-san spoke up. 

Maeda: [sighing in relief] At least the bear is gone. 

Takahira: [looks over glasses with doubtful expression] Unfortunately, he will be back. 

I had to agree with Takahira-san there. No matter what we do, Monobear will probably be back tomorrow. And that sucks more than anything. 

At that moment, the monitor on the stage crackled to life, showing Monobear reclining in a chair, drinking a cocktail. 

Monobear: Attention all guests! It is now 10 pm! As such, it is officially nighttime. Good night, and don't let the bed bugs bite!

10 pm already? Wow, time really flew by today.

Goto: [smiling reassuringly] We should do as the bear says and rest now. It is good for both the mind and soul to rest well. 

Shinoda: [holding hair in the air] I agree! Everyone, get to bed immediately!

Watanabe: [worried expression] Wait! Before everyone leaves, I have a proposal: let's all meet in the dining hall tomorrow morning at 7:10 to have breakfast together. 

Maeda: [annoyed expression] But what if we don't want to have breakfast with everyone else?

Watanabe: [stern expression] It's not a matter of wants. All of you must attend so we can verify that you are all alive. 

Momoko: [agreeable expression] Fine by me!

Miyazaki: [trying to smile] That sounds good...

Nanako: [distant expression] Yeah...that should work...

Kinoshita: [timid agreement] T-That's probably be the best thing to do...

Sugimoto: [nodding head] That is a logical decision. 

I have to agree with everyone else. Meeting up after the morning announcement will help us keep tabs on everyone and make sure no one...make sure no one has the unthinkable happen to them. 

Takahira: [points finger commandingly{ If we're all in agreement, then let's go to bed now. 

Hasegawa: [tired face] Yeah...I'm pretty tired myself. 

Aoki: [yawning] So am I. 

Yokoyama: [pleasant expression] I guess that's goodnight then, huh?

Uchida: [yawning] Yea...g'night, everyone. 

Otsuka: [bows head respectfully] Good night.

Maeda: [moderately serious face] If everyone could not die, that'd be great. 

Iwasaki: [pulls goggles over eyes sleepily] Yeah, I'll second that. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Good night, everyone. 

Watanabe: [exhausted expression] Good night, everyone, and be safe. 

Taking those words to heart, we left the auditorium and headed down a narrow hallway to the right of the staircase. It led to a cluster of dormitories, 9 on the left side and 9 on the right. I located mine, the fifth one down on the right, and immediately flopped on the bed upon entering, too tired to get changed. 

As I lie there, I couldn't help but think about the terrible situation we were in. 18 people locked in some weird ski resort, unable to leave...welcome unable to leave unless one of us killed someone. 

But who would do that? And why? Killing someone is a big deal...Monobear can't seriously expect us to fall for his stupid trap. 

I was seriously hoping that what Watanabe-san said about how none of us would commit murder would be a reality. I truly believed that if we put our hearts to it, we could avoid any and all murders. 

I couldn't have been more mistaken. 

 

Prologue: Icy Introductions 

END

SURVIVORS REMAINING: 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Monobear Ski Resort, everyone! I hope you enjoyed meeting our characters. Comments are very much appreciated. I'd like to hear your compliments, (constructive) criticism, and predictions!


	2. I.          Chapter 1: Infectiously Empirical Despair. (Ab)normal Days: Daily Life Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we'll be beginning daily life!

(Ab)normal Days: Daily Life START!

 

[ding, dong] 

Monobear: It is now 7 am! As such, it is officially daytime!

Monobear: Rise and shine, wakey wakey! Despair isn't going to make itself!

Uggh...I've never been much of a morning person, but Watanabe-san did ask us to meet in the dining hall at 7:10...so I guess I have to get out of bed now. 

Reluctantly forcing myself out of bed, I threw on a clean pair of clothes: Boots, a pleated skirt, and a simple shirt. Monobear had weirdly enough given me twenty different versions of this, the same outfit I was wearing yesterday. Don't get me wrong, I still like what I'm wearing, but a little variety would be nice. 

After brushing my teeth and briefly putting on makeup, I left my room and headed to the dining hall. When I got there, I breathed a sigh of relief that I was not the last. Only Watanabe-san, Shinoda-san, Hasegawa-kun, Takahira-san, Yokoyama-kun, and Iwasaki-kun were there before me. 

Shinoda: [commanding expression] Asaikure-san! You're here on time. Good job. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Umm...thank you?

Watanabe: [shaking head] Please forgive Shinoda-san, Asaikure. He takes his duties too seriously. 

Watanabe: [stern expression] Also, Shinoda, please stop yelling at every student that walks in. 

Shinoda: [embarassed expression] Yes, Watanabe-san...

That was a bit out of character for him...although I certainly like Shinoda-san's less shouty persona more.

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Good morning, guys. 

Iwasaki: [adjusts goggles sleepily] Hey, Asaikure-san. 

Hasegawa: [energetic expression] Good morning, Asaikure-san!!!

Looks like he's back to his energetic mood...for now, at least. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] ...

Ok then, nothing from her, I guess...

Yokoyama: Oh hey, Asaikure-san. I made a few loaves of bread this morning, if you want some. Also, I made everyone breakfast. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Thanks, Yokoyama-kun. It's really great of you to do that. 

Yokoyama: [waves hand nonchalantly] No problem. 

Well that was very kind of him to do...I certainly won't refuse. 

As I was munching on some bread, the other students started drifting in. 

Maeda: [distant expression] Hello everyone. 

Berléand: [humbly bowing head] Bonjour--er, hello. 

Momoko: [bright smile] Hey guys!!

Nanako: [tired expression] Hey everyone...

Miyazaki: [waving excitedly while holding flower] What's up, guys! 

Otsuka: [bows head reapectfully] Good morrow to you all. 

Kinoshita: [hand behind head bashfully] G-Good morning, everyone...

Ok, so that's 14 out of 18...dammit, why am I even counting? There's no way a murder could happen here...yet I still find myself worrying about it. I could tell Watanabe-san was taking note of who was absent as well. 

Watanabe: [serious expression] There are only 14 of us here. Where are Uchida, Aoki, Goto, and Sugimoto?

Kinoshita: [worried expression] I hope they're n-not dead...

Momoko: [genuine happiness] Don't worry, I'm sure they're ok!

Nanako: [doubtful expression] I don't know if we can be certain, Momoko...

Iwasaki: [looks down nervously] You don't actually think they're...you know...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Dead?

So that's her first word of the day? Doesn't bode well, does it...

Takahira: [condescending expression] It's certainly a possibility. Remember that--

Watanabe: [stern expression] Takahira, none of that now. You're only scaring the group. 

Shinoda: [angry expression] Yes, and that is unacceptable! Fear-mongering is not what we should be doing at the moment. 

Takahira: [cold stare] Fear mongering?

Takahira: I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm just telling the truth. That's what I do for a living, you know. 

Finally Goto-san and Sugimoto-san walked in together. Thank God they walked in then, if they hadn't Takahira-san probably would have continued ranting on. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] About time you both decided to show up. 

Watanabe: [irritated expression] Takahira... [dismissive expression] ...never mind. 

Watanabe: [serious expression] But she does have a point, Sugimoto and Goto. Why are you late?

Sugimoto: [looking right uncomfortably] I was...uh....doing nothing, actually. I forgot about our little agreement. Sorry, I guess. 

Takahira: [condescending expression] That's no excuse. Be more prompt tomorrow. 

Watanabe: [irritable expression] Takahira...please stop interr--oh never mind. 

Watanabe: [serious expression] Goto, what about you?

Goto: [relaxed face with arms calmly lifted above head] I can tell you I wasn't doing "nothing." I was soaking in the blessings of the Universe, as I do every morning!

Oh...ok then. I can't say I expected that. 

???: What? Hahaha! That's soooo fucking ridiculous!

Berléand: [disdainful expression] I can already tell with it is without having to look...

Same here. I didn't even have to look over to the door to immediately recognize Aoki-san's boisterous voice and vulgar attitude. 

Aoki: [disdainfully confused] What the fuck are "the blessings of the Universe," anyway? Like the fact that we're stuck in here?

Goto: [calmly smiling] No, the celestial blessings are things such as love, happiness, kindness, and—

Takahira: [pointing determinedly] Stop talking. There are more pressing matters at hand. [condescending expression] For instance, why are you late, Aoki-san? And where is Uchida-kun? Did you decide to suffocate him with your cleavage?

Momoko: [gasps] ...

Miyazaki: [wide eyes] Oh no she didn't...

Aoki: [fists tightly clenched] ...you fucking bitch...

I guffawed pretty loudly at Takahira-san's last comment, earning me a glare from Aoki-san and a reprehensible stare from Watanabe-san. 

Aoki: [murderous glare] ...

Aoki: [poised to punch] YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Aoki-san rushed to punch Takahira-san in the face, but Shinoda-san stepped in at the last moment. 

Maeda: [disappointed expression] Damn, I had hoped they would fight...

Shinoda: [angry expression] HEY! Absolutely no fighting or violence allowed!

Aoki-san struggled against Shinoda-san for a few moments before giving up, but her eyes were still burning with fury. 

Aoki: [seething expression] Don't ever say something like that again...

Takahira: [haughty expression] I can guarantee I won't say anything, but I can't guarantee if you will overreact or not. 

Aoki: [furious expression with fists clenched] ...

Aoki: [reserved anger] ...whatever. 

Watanabe: [slightly angry] Is that over? Good. Takahira, please don't make tasteless jokes like that again. And Asaikure, don't laugh at them. 

I blushed put of embarrassment. I hate being called out like that...

Watanabe: [serious expression] However, Takahira made a good point. Where is Uchida?

???: Yo. Over here!

I jumped, startled at the sudden voice. We all turned to see Uchida-kun sitting at one of the tables behind us, looking as chill and dozed as usual. 

Yokoyama: [shocked expression] What the hell?

Kinoshita: [wide eyes] Wh-What? How'd you get here?

Uchida: [questioning expression] Uhhh...I walked through the door? It was while those crazy chicks were fighting. 

Aoki: [disappointed and angry] "Crazy chicks?"

I breathed an audible sigh of relief. I'm just glad that no one in our group as killed anyone yet...and I'm hoping it can stay that way. 

Sugimoto: [relieved] At least he's not dead. 

Momoko: [bright smile] Yep! See, didn't I say it would all be ok? 

Nanako: [tired expression] You did. 

Watanabe: Well, everyone, now that we're all here, you're free to eat now. After that, you can do whatever you want for the day. But make sure to come back for dinner, ok?

Everyone murmured their consent before digging into their food, freshly prepared by Yokoyama-kun. After getting a plate, I randomly say down at a table occupied by Otsuka-san, Momoko-san, Nanako-san, Iwasaki-kun and Kinoshita-kun.  
I had pleasant conversations with all of them, and came away from breakfast knowing each a little better. 

After I finished eating, I headed back to my room. I sat on my bed, bored. I can't keep on doing this! There are a lot do people to meet here, and it's be a waste of to not try and meet people. 

FREE TIME START!

I headed out of my room and was heading down the hall when I encountered Hasegawa-kun. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey, Hasegawa-kun.

Hasegawa: [moping expression] ...oh...hi Asaikure-san...great weather we're having, huh...

Wow, he certainly seems to be under the weather. I hope I can bring him out of this depressed mood. Should I hang out with Hasegawa-kun?

YES/no

Hasegawa: [surprised] R-Really? You want hang out with me?

Hasegawa: [faint smile] Thanks...

Asaikure: [pondering expression] So, what should we talk about?

Hasegawa: [careful consideration] Hmm...how about the advancement of psychiatric sciences in the twentieth century?

Well that's certainly a niche topic...but it would be cool to learn more about it. Besides, it's probably best to listen to Hasegawa-kun to help him feel better. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] ...Ok, sure. 

Hasegawa: [excited] Woohoo! Ok, so first there Freud, and even though a lot of the stuff he said was wrong, he still made a ton of valuable contributions to the field! For example...

Hasegawa began to go on and on about the different experts and pioneers of psychiatry in the twentieth century. By the end of his long lecture I was struggling to maintain interest. It wasn't that it was boring, but it was just to much information to process at once. But regardless of how long of a lecture it was, I still think Hasegawa-kun and I grew a little closer today. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Wow....that was a LOT of information. 

Hasegawa: [energetic expression] I know, right! It's amazing how much can happen in one hundred years!

Hasegawa: [leaning forward with wife eyes] Did you get understand it all, Asaikure-san? 

Well, no, truthfully...that was so much to process at once, how could I possibly take it all in? But I don't know if I should say that to someone who is as emotionally fragile as Hasegawa-kun...

Asaikure: [nervous expression] I got most of it...but not everything. I still learned a lot, though!

Hasegawa: [suspicious expression] Really? If you got a basi understanding tell me this...what were the three parts of the conscious and subconscious mind, according to Sigmund Freud?

Asaikure: [pondering expression] Hmm...

I'm going to have to think about this one...I know Hasegawa-kun said it, and it's on the tip of my tongue...

[Hyperego, Hypoego, and Ego/Subego, Superego, and Ego/Superego, Id and Ego]

 

[Superego, Id, and Ego CHOSEN]

Asaikure: [points upward with knowing expression] Oh, that's it...the three parts are the Superego, Id, and Ego, right?

Hasegawa: [relieved smile] Yep! That's completely right!

I'm glad it is right, because otherwise Hasegawa-kun would be really down in the dumps right know. 

Hasegawa: [excited smile with arms raised] Wow, I'm just sooooo glad you got that right! It means someone actually cares about what I do! Yaaaaay!

Hasegawa-kun embraced me in a tight bear hug before running off, yelling happily. It looks like that conversation is over...but at least I made happier. 

After my conversation with Hasegawa-kun, I headed into the auditorium. It was mostly empty, but I spotted Goto-san sitting in one of the chairs, just like she was when I first met her yesterday. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey, Goto-san. 

Goto: [calmly meditating] Good afternoon, Asaikure-san! Would you like to join me in my afternoon meditation?

Hmmm...I've never meditated before, but after that last encounter with Hasegawa-kun, maybe something more peaceful would be best. Should I hang out with Goto-san?

YES/no

Goto: [smiling with arms raised] Ah, so you have decided to join me! How wonderful!

Asaikure: [questioning expression] Uh...this may sound kind of stupid, but how do you even meditate, Goto-san?

Goto: [leaning head sideways inquisitively] How? Oh, it is simple!

Goto: [looking up with calm expression] All you have to do is breathe. Let all your troubles slip away! Don't think about what stresses or worries you; think about the ocean waves crashing on the beach, a calm wind blowing through leaves, or bird chirping in a forest...

I tried to do as Goto-san and just let it all slip away, but every time I tried, my mind came back to this terrible killing game we're trapped in. I couldn't shake the thought. Finally I thought of something else: I remembered the sound of ocean waves outside my grandparents' house. The constant, calm sea crashing against the rocks again and again...and then I was doing as Goto said, and I was truly meditating. 

After a long time, the sound of someone moving around in the lighting room upstairs bothered us both. Goto-san and I opened our eyes in unison, both disappointed that we had our little session so rudely interrupted. Still, I think we grew a little closer today. 

Goto: [distressed] It seems the Universe has decided to terminate our session early. [calm smile] But that is no matter. We will have countless opportunities in the future. 

Goto-san seems so certain, so calm about everything...I wish I could have that confidence. 

Goto: [leans head with inquisitive expression] So, did you meditate successfully, Asaikure-san?

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Yeah, I did. It felt pretty nice, just to let all of my troubles float away like that. How'd you learn to do that, Goto-san?

Goto: [calmly smiling] Learn? I never learned, I simply did. One day...I was in great need of inner peace, so I decided to meditate. 

Her tone in that last sentence was weird for her...it was hesitant, disturbed , unlike Goto-san usually is. 

Asaikure: [inquisitive expression] Hey, Goto-san...why were you in "great need of inner peace?"

Her face visibly darkened at that question...I hoes I didn't ask about something too sensitive. 

Goto: [uncertain expression] It was something that happened to me... [firm expression with narrow eyes] No. It doesn't matter. Don't ever ask again. 

Asaikure: [nervous expression] O-Okay, I won't...

Wow, she was so firm with that...it was kind of scary. I guess I shouldn't ask something like that again. 

After that little speed bump our conversation continued nicely, but I couldn't help lose the feeling Goto-san was hiding something important...oh well, it's probably none of my business. 

FREE TIME END

After hanging out with Goto-san, I headed to dinner. It was thankfully uneventful, probably because Aoki-san and Takahira-san sat on opposite ends of the room. 

When dinner was over, I headed back to my room, lying in bed absentminded until Monobear's nightly announcement. Once I crawled into bed, I started thinking about everything that had happened today. We were two days in, and no one was dead...that's a pretty good start, isn't it? Still, I had a feeling that this peace couldn't last forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Life continues next chapter...but not forever. As always, comments and critiques are appreciated!


	3. II.  Chapter 1: Infectiously Empirical Despair. (Ab)normal Days: Daily Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life continues...until it doesn't.

[ding, dong]

Monobear: It is now 7 am! As such, it is now officially daytime!

Monobear: Rise and shine, wakey, wakey! Despair isn't gonna make itself!

Again with the stupid announcement...if I could, I'd smash the monitor in the corner of my room along with the security camera near it. But then I'd be breaking school rules, and it'd probably be better if I didn't get executed. 

Like yesterday, I slugged through my morning routine before heading out to the dining hall. I felt a lot worse than yesterday. Every movement seemed like a pain, and my throat was pretty sore. I wasn't as fast today, and almost everyone was there before me. 

Miyazaki: [waves excitedly while holding a flower] Hey, Asaikure-san!

Hasegawa: [excited expression] Good morning, Asaikure-san!

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Asaikure-san, you're late. 

Asaikure: [groggy expression] Good morning to you too, Takahira-san.

Watanabe: [relieved] There you are, Asaikure-san. I was getting worried. Now we only have Aoki-san to worry about. 

Takahira-san audibly sighed a the sound of her name. That's no surprise, given their nasty encounter yesterday. 

Watanabe: [irritated expression] Takahira, would it kill you to be less rude? I don't want a repeat of yesterday. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] ...

Takahira: [reluctant acceptance] Fine. 

Soon after, Aoki-san walked in. I looked over at Takahira-san and could tell she was restraining herself from saying something. 

Aoki: [places hand on hip confidently] What's up, bitches? Sorry not sorry for being late. Had to flick my bean a little. 

I hope she didn't actually just say that...

Yokoyama: [surprised] What did you just say?

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Too much information, Aoki-san. 

Uchida: [grimacing] Yo...uh...could you, like, not share your masturbation habits?

Berléand: [disgusted] Did you really have to share that?

Shinoda: [angry expression] That was completely unnecessary!

Aoki: [waving hand dismissively] Whatever. You all can bitch all you want, it won't change me. 

Takahira: [looks over glasses judgmentally] You are... [turns around with fists clenched] Never mind. 

Aoki: [narrowing eyes suspiciously] What was that, huh? You tryna fight with me again, bitch?

Watanabe: [stern expression] That is enough. I don't want you two starting another petty fight. Please, let us all eat breakfast in peace. 

Nanako: [tired expression] I'll second that. 

Yeah, I could agree with that too.  
After Aoki-san and Takahira-san's confrontation had been diffused yet again, we sat down to eat. I sat with the same people as yesterday, although I was not feeling good. 

Iwasaki: [concerned] Hey, Asaikure-san, you don't look too well...are you ok?

Kinoshita: [makes eye contact timidly] Y-Yeah, you don't look too good...and hey, neither do you, Momoko...

I looked over at her, and surely enough, Momoko was leaning over the table, staring down with her hand on head. 

Momoko: [drained expression] Sorry, guys, I'm not feeling the best...[weak smile] But I just have to stay positive! [coughs violently]

Nanako: [slightly worried] Hey, sis, are you sick or something?

Otsuka: [careful consideration] That seems to be the case. Both Momoko and Asaikure-san seem to have caught something. It would be best for you both to stay in bed and rest today. 

That sounds like it sucks...but Otsuka-san is the doctor here, not me. 

Suddenly, the monitors in the dining hall crackled to life. Monobear was sitting at his usual control panel, holding a cocktail in his black paw. 

Monobear: [neutral expression] Hey, all you bastards! This is getting booooring! Come meet me on the Auditorium's stage for something to spice things up! Attendance is mandatory, by the way. 

The monitors shut off as suddenly as they had come on. Everyone looked around, unsure of what was happening. 

Yokoyama: [bewildered expression] What was that all about?

Sugimoto: [looking down worriedly] It seems he wants to speak with us again...

Maeda: [distant expression] Probably about something stupid and useless.

Uchida: [uncertain expression] I don't know, man...that bear is wack as hell...we don't got no idea about what he'll do next. 

I have to agree with Uchida-kun...we barely know Monobear, so we really have no idea what kind of crazy stuff he'll do next. 

Watanabe: [serious expression] Listen up, everyone. Monobear wants to meet with us again. It's probably going to be a silly attempt to goad us into murder. Whatever you do, don't let what he says get under your skin. Do you understand me?

We all murmured a collective "yes," and then followed Watanabe-san as a group. On the short walk to the stage, my mind was clouded with unpleasant thoughts. What did Monobear want, and why was he calling us here? Knowing him, it can't possibly be for a good reason. 

When we got on stage, Monobear was waiting for us. 

Monobear: [bares claws with angry expression] What took you all so long? I've been waiting a whole minute!

Maeda: [rolls eyes] Oh, cry me a river. 

Monobear: [holds hands over mouth] Upupupupu...I wouldn't be so sassy, Maeda-san...you might die!

Berléand: [confused] How does that make sense? "Sass" cannot kill someone. 

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] No, but disease can!

Everyone recoiled at that. Then, I shot Momoko a concerned glance. Her eyes went wide with realization. 

Momoko: [wide eyes with terrified expression] N-No...you've infected us!?!??

I realized it at that moment too: Monobear had given us a sickness. What a piece of trash bear. 

Nanako: [gasps] Infected?

Hasegawa: [stares ahead with wide eyes] Oh God, I'm going to feel sick...

Monobear: [holds hands in front of mouth] Well, that makes sense, because I contaminated all your food yesterday! Every single one of you is sick and is going to get even sicker!

Goto: [perturbed] Oh no, how can I meditate when I'm sick?

Sugimoto: [looks down with worried expression] Now that I think about it, I have been feeling pretty sick lately...

Kinoshita: [horrified expression] Oh no, this c-can't be happening...

Watanabe: [serious expression] Everyone, calm down. [moderately concerned] Monobear. How do we stop this sickness? Is there a cure?

Otsuka: [looks upward thoughtfully] If there is, I could administer it to everyone...

Monobear: [neutral expression] There is a cure...but there's only one way to get it? Can one of you guess what it is?

No...it can't be what I'm thinking. Monobear seriously isn't doing this so that there is a--

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Murder. 

Hearing Takahira-san say it so bluntly, so emotionlessly, it made me feel awful. The thought of one of us killing someone else is just too much...

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Ding ding ding! Correct! If one of you bastards grows a pair and kills one of your fellow guests, I'll be a courteous host and give you all a cure to this disease. But if you don't...well let's just say be prepared to shit and vomit your brains out. Upupupupu!

With that last laugh, Monobear disappeared from our sight. We all stood in shock for a while, not believing what we had just heard. 

Hasegawa: [horrified expression] Oh no. No, no, no, no...

Berléand: [disgusted] What a revolting little bear. 

Shinoda: [clenches fist with angry expression] How dare that bear...I'll make him pay...

Watanabe: [serious expression] No. There'll be none of that. 

Watanabe-san took a deep breath and looked around at all of us.

Watanabe: [moderately concerned] Listen, everyone. This is just a sickness. Eventually, it's going to pass. This will be a rough few days, but we can make it through them. We must stay strong. 

Sugimoto: [fearful expression] But what if someone breaks?

Miyazaki: [clutching flower with terrified expression] Yeah, what if someone does anyway?

Everyone's eyes were glued to Watanabe-san as she considered what she was about to say. 

Watanabe: [staring forward with cold expression] Then we find out who did it and have them executed. That's the price for murder. You kill, you die. So no one better break. As long as I'm here, that's how murder will be treated. 

There was no response to that...every one just looked at each other, trying in vain to convince theme selves that no one would kill another. But it would only take one person to break...

Soon after Watanabe-san's proclamation on the fates of murderers everyone filed out of the auditorium. Soon, it was just me in there. I headed back to my room, crashed on the bed, and accidentally took an hours long nap. 

When I woke up, I glanced at the clock. 2 pm? I slept a while...and now I feel tired and hungry.  
Coughing profusely, I dragged myself out of bed. Even though I'm not feeling well, I still should try to get to know everyone. On the bright side, there's no risk of infecting everyone because we're all infected...which is still a bad thing, I guess. What should I do?

FREE TIME START!

After sleeping for so long, I decided to head over to the dining hall to get some food. In there, Yokoyama-kun was scrubbing down some tables. 

Asaikure: [tired expression] Hey, Yokoyama-kun. [cough]

Yokoyama: [smiles while holding cupcake above head fabulously] Asaikure-san! I would say good afternoon, but you don't look too well...

Asaikure: [coughing into elbow] Yeah, I don't feel too well, either. 

Yokoyama: [dejected smile] That's a shame. [points while winking] But would you to help me clean up this dining hall and kitchen?

Hmm...that doesn't really sound fun...but it's a way to pass the time. Should I hang out with Yokoyama-kun?

YES/no

Yokoyama: [happy expression while tipping chef's hat] Seriously? You'd like to hang out? Thanks, Asaikure-san. 

Yokoyama-kun and I spent the next few hours cleaning the dining hall and the kitchen. It was tedious work, but it was nice to have something to focus on that wasn't this stupid killing game. I think we grew a little closer. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Thanks for letting me do this, Yokoyama-kun.  
It was surprisingly nice. 

Yokoyama: [grateful expression] No, thank you for helping me do this, Asaikure-san. I know it's irritating work, but it's something we bakers have to do. 

That reminds me...I've had a question I've wanted to ask him for a little while now. 

Asaikure: [inquisitive] I hope this isn't too prying of a question, but why did you decide to become a baker?

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] Hmmm...

Yokoyama: [slightly embarrassed] This is going to sound really stupid, but the biggest reason is probably just because I really like the smell of baked bread. 

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Really? That's the reason?

Yokoyama: [slightly embarrassed] Yeah...I know, it's stupid. 

Asaikure: [reassuring expression] Don't worry, it's not stupid at all. 

Yokoyama: [reluctantly agreeing] Thanks...

Yokoyama: [looking forward with simple smile] But yeah...when I was a little kid, there was a bakery next door. I always loved the smell of the fresh bread baking in the morning more than anything else...but my family was too poor to get anything from the bakery. 

Yokoyama: [explaining with arms raised] So, when I was old enough I started working there. I got better an better at baking bread, cakes, brownies, anything, until I was what I am now. [proud expression] Yoshirou Yokoyama, the Super High School Level baker. 

Wow...that was a lot. It's a simple enough reason to become a baker, but sometimes simple is good. Yokoyama-kun proves that, too. He's not a super complicated guy, but he works well and works hard, and has a good heart. What else is there to have?

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Thanks again, Yokoyama-kun. 

Yokoyama: [humble smile] Thanks, Asaikure-san. 

FREE TIME END

On my way out of the kitchen I noticed Sugimoto-kun and Nanako standing in front of a backboard with complicated-looking math problems strewn all over it. The one they were solving now had to do with trajectory and force of a string after breaking. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey guys. What are you doing here?

Sugimoto: [contemplative expression while barely smiling] Hello, Asaikure-san. I'm trying to teach Nanako the basics of physics with some of my own personal practice problems. 

Nanako: [looking down while smiling] It's pretty fun...Solving problems has always been something I've loved to do. 

Sugimoto: [slight smile] It is fun...probably one of the most fun activities out there. 

I can't say I agree. I hate math, especially the higher-level stuff. But Sugimoto-kun is the Super High School Level Mathematician, so it makes sense he likes to practice math. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Sugimoto-kun, I thought you said you were the Super High School Level Mathematician, so why are you teaching Nanako physics? Isn't that a science thing?

Sugimoto-kun looked at me like I had said the Earth was flat. 

Sugimoto: [slightly irritated] Please tell me you're joking...physics is a common application of mathematics. Of course I know how to do it. 

Nanako: [vaguely supportive] Yeah, I'm no mathematician...and even I knew that...

Asaikure: [embarrassed expression] Oh, sorry....I didn't know that. You learn something new everyday, huh?

Sugimoto: [uncertain agreement] I suppose. If anything I should be glad you asked me, otherwise you would continue being ignorant of mathematics. 

Sugimoto: [holding head frustratedly] Oh, dammit...that was pretty rude, wasn't it...I'm sorry, Asaikure-san. 

Nanako: [comforting expression] Don't worry, Sugimoto-kun, I'm sure it's okay...you just have to think positively. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Yeah...it's okay, Sugimoto-kun. 

Sugimoto: [grateful expression] Thanks...

That was an interesting conversation...but I'm pretty certain it's over now. I headed out to the dining hall to wait for dinner. I didn't have much of an appetite, and neither did most of the others. I could hear a lot of coughing as I slugged through dinner. Finding myself too bothered to eat, I sat staring at my bowl of soup long after everyone else had left. 

Finally, I decided to get up and go to bed. But as I was leaving, I saw Watanabe-san standing in the center of the entrance hall, staring at the double doors to the Auditorium from the Grand Staircase. 

Asaikure: [worried expression] Watanabe-san?

She turned to look at me, her face blank. With empty eyes, she eventually spoke. 

Watanabe: [monotone] Hello, Asaikure. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] What's wrong, Watanabe-san?

Watanabe: [blank expression with dead eyes] I've come to an important realization...a terrible realization...

Asaikure: [worried expression] What is it? Come on, you have to tell me!

Watanabe: [shaking head] No. It's group news. [turns away] You should get to bed, Asaikure. It's late. 

Reluctantly I left Watanabe-san to stare at the Auditorium's doors. As I headed back to my dorm room, I couldn't help but think about the "terrible realization" Watanabe-san was talking about. What did she mean by that? And what could be so terrible as to cause her to look like that?

As I entered my apartment, Monobear's nightly announcement played. 

Monobear: Attention all guests! It is now 10 pm! As such, it is officially nighttime. Good night, and don't let the bed bugs bite!

Sighing audibly, I brushed my teeth and removed all of my makeup. After, as I crawled into bed, the disease Monobear mentioned came into the form of my mind once again. I still felt horrible, but I was determined not to cave in to Monobear's wishes...I couldn't be so certain about the others, though. 

Oh God, this is just too terrible. Monobear is a disgusting bear...is he even a bear? I'm pretty sure he's a robot...which means there's most likely someone controlling him. That was a chilling thought...someone controlling Monobear. Whoever they are, I never want to meet them. They are probably a terrifying person. 

With the thought of someone controlling Monobear plaguing my mind, I tossed and turned in bed for hours before the sweet embrace of sleep finally came. 

 

[ding dong]

Monobear: It is now 7 am! As such, it is now officially daytime!

Monobear: Rise and shine, wakey wakey! Despair isn't going to make itself!

Ugh...that stupid announcement. I still wanted to sleep...but I had to get up now if I didn't want to miss the breakfast meeting. 

Brushing my teeth, getting dressed, and putting on makeup, I followed my normal morning routine. It wasn't even until I got to the door that I realized I didn't feel sick anymore. 

At first, a wave of happiness swept over me. I wasn't sick! But then...I realized the darker truth. 

Asaikure: [terrified whisper] N-No...

I burst out of my room, right in Momoko's face. 

Momoko: [concerned expression] Asaikure-san! What's wrong?

Asaikure: [worried expression] Momoko! Do you feel sick? At all?

Momoko: [confused expression] No, I don't? Is that a bad thing?

Asaikure: [terrified] Momoko, what did Monobear tell us had to be done before he gave us the cure?

When realization washed over her face, she blanched. 

Momoko: [horrified expression] Oh my God...no...NO!!

She sprinted down the hallway, crying hysterically. I ran down the hallway, hot on her trail, until she stopped abruptly. 

Momoko looked up at something out of sight, her face incredulous, horrified, and devastated all at the same time. I didn't want to believe it...but I knew what it was she was looking at. One of our dead fellow survivors. 

Momoko: [pointing while crying into hands] U-Up there...on the second floor railing...

Reluctantly my eyes followed the direction of Momoko's finger. At first there was only empty space. But then there was a rope tied around the edge of the second floor railing. And at the end of the noose, eyes popping and face purple, was...the lifeless body Headmistress of Hope's Peak Academy, Akira Watanabe. 

(Ab)normal Days: Daily Life END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Akira Watanabe is dead! I know she wasn't around for long, but don't worry, this isn't exactly all we'll see of her. What are your predictions for the culprit! Comment down below!


	4. III.  Chapter 1: Infectiously Empirical Despair. Abnormal Days: Deadly Life Part 1

Abnormal Days: Deadly Life START!

 

Asaikure: [terrified expression] Watanabe-san...no...

I couldn't believe what I was looking at...Watanabe-san was dead. I wanted to look away so badly...but no matter what I did, my eyes stayed glued to her corpse. 

Iwasaki: [smiling jovially] Hey guys, what's u--OH MY GOD!!!

Iwasaki-kun fell on his butt in shock, his mouth moving but no words escaping. 

[ding dong ding ding]

Monobear: Hey, you little punks! A body has been discovered! Everyone gather in the entrance hall immediately to begin investigation! Hurry up, because you don't want to go the class trial empty handed!

Class trial? What does that mean? Monobear hasn't said anything about something like that yet...

Soon after Monobear's announcement, everyone came rushing down the hall. 

Miyazaki: [clutching flower with terrified expression] Watanabe-san! No!

Aoki: [horrified] Holy fucking shit!

Berléand: [running hands through hair stressfully] I cannot believe this is happening...

Hasegawa: [stares ahead with wide eyes] Please tell me this isn't real...

Kinoshita: [crying into hands loudly] N-No, W-Watanabe-san...you d-didn't deserve this...

Otsuka: [bows head mournfully] Rest in peace, Watanabe-san. 

Sugimoto: [looks down at floor with terrified expression] Nope...this isn't happening...it can't be...

Takahira: [stern expression] It is. Get over it. She's dead. We have to investigate now. 

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Could you please be a bit less rude right now? People have emotions, you know, and we have to mourn Watanabe-san before we investigate. 

I had to agree with Maeda-san there...we need to recover our emotions before we investigate. 

Takahira: [reluctant apology] Sorry. I forgot not everyone is as acclimated to crime scenes as I am. 

Takahira-san apologizing for something? Wow, that's new...

Nanako: [inquisitive expression] Why is there blood?

Huh? What was that?

Momoko: [looks up from crying into her hands] What blood are you talking about, Nanako?

Nanako: [pointing] Don't you see it? Watanabe-san's hands are covered in blood.

Looking up again at Watanabe-san's body, I saw that what Nanako pointed out was indeed true. Both of Watanabe-san's hands were covered in dried blood, all the way up to the wrists. 

Sugimoto: [distant expression] Okay, so there's some blood. Why is that important?

Nanako: [nervous expression] If Watanabe-san was hanged, than why are her hands covered in blood?

Oh no. No. Hell no. I think I already know the answer, but I can't dare let myself think of it...

Takahira: [wide eyes] Oh fuck. 

I had a similar reaction. 

Asaikure: [petrified expression] No...

I sprinted up the stairs, followed by Takahira-san, Nanako, Iwasaki-kun, and Sugimoto-kun. We ran across the upper level until we got above where Watanabe-san was hanging. Directly behind her body was a straight line of fat drops on the carpet. Drops of dried blood, leading to the lighting room door. 

Iwasaki: [blanching horribly] No...this can't be real...

Wordlessly, Takahira-san and I glanced at each other. We both knew what was behind that door, but neither of us wanted to act first. Finally, Takahira-san stepped forward, turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open. On the other side of the door, lying facedown in a pool of blood centered around his head...was our class teacher, Akio Shinoda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, Shinoda is dead too. Rip him and the two lines he had. Press f to pay respects.


	5. IV. Chapter 1: Infectiously Empirical Despair. Abnormal Days: Deadly Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we investigate the murders of Akira Watanabe and Akio Shinoda.

[ding dong ding ding] 

Monobear: Another body has been discovered! Your second victim is in the lighting room, you little bastards. Get investigating! This one will be a doozy. A double murder in the first round! Oh, it's just amazing! Upupupupu!

After Monobear's second body discovery announcement of the day, we were left to contemplate Shinoda-san's dead body, even as the shouts of our other classmates disturbed us. 

Berléand: [horrified] Mon dieu, Shinoda-san is dead as well! 

Kinoshita: [pulling at hair with wide eyes] No! N-Not Shinoda-san, too!

Goto: [perturbed expression] This is terrible. We had such tranquility among us all before...

Uchida: [worried expression] Whoa...this is, uh...so fucked up...

I had to agree with everyone. How could something like this happen? Two murders after only three days here...we're not off to a good start. 

Aoki: [snarling while holding up middle finger] Alright, who did this? Who killed Shinoda-san and Watanabe-san? C'mon, speak up, you lil' bitch!

Takahira: [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] You can't seriously expect that to work. Why would someone who had the audacity to murder two people just admit it? You're unbelievably idiotic...

Aoki: [furious expression] You tryna pick another fight with me, bitch? C'mon let's do thi--

Kinoshita: [angry expression] ENOUGH!

Everyone stared at Kinoshita-kun in shock. Of all people, he seemed like the least likely to shout like that...

Kinoshita: [tearful expression while wrapping arms around shoulders] Can you two p-please stop bickering? We have more important things to do...

Miyazaki: [clutching flower worriedly] Yeah...like figuring out who killed our Headmistress and our teacher. Who was it?

???: Upupupupu!

Oh no, not him again...

Monobear: [holds hands over mouth] Wow, Miyazaki-kun! That was a great question! I didn't expect it to come from someone like you, though. 

Wow, Monobear is such an asshole. 

Miyazaki: [looks at floor with crestfallen expression] That's not very nice...

Asaikure: [irritated expression] Why are you here, Monobear? Just to bother us?

Monobear: [leans to show mostly white side] Nope, I have a gift for all of you!

Goto: [curious expression] Is it a cure?

Monobear: Upupupupu! No, I already injected you all with that while you were asleep.

Takahira: [wide eyes] Wait. You...injected the cure into us? With a needle? 

Monobear: Upupupupu! Yep! I thought you out of everyone would love that, Takahira-san!

Sugimoto: [concerned] What does he mean by that, Takahira-san?

Takahira: [hand on forehead with queasy expression] I have an intense fear of needles...I can't stand them. I'd pass out if I even saw one...

Hasegawa: [twirling pen while thinking] That's interesting...I could examine that for you if you needed, Takahira-san. 

Takahira: [about to vomit] No...not now...I need to throw up!

Takahira-san dashed down the stairs and around to her dorm. Well, it seems like she won't be much help during this investigation. 

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Upupupupu! Looks like only fifteen of you will be able to investigate now...but my gift will make things easier. 

Sugimoto: [vaguely confrontational] What even is your gift? Poisoned food? Letters with anthrax in them?

Monobear: [leans to show mostly black side] None of the above! [turns away] Although the anthrax letter thing is a good idea...

Nanako: [tired expression] Could you just tell us what the gift is already?

Monobear: [bares claws with angry expression] So impatient, all of you! It must be all those hormones... [neutral expression] But there's no point in wasting time. My gift is the extraordinarily helpful Monobear File!

Monobear File? What is that? And how could it help is solve the murder?

Aoki: [disdainfully confused] What the fuck is a "Monobear File?"

Uchida: [confused expression] Yea...how could something you give us even be, uh, useful in the first place?

Monobear: [bares claws with angry expression] Oh, you're all so ungrateful! Why don't you see for yourself?

Monobear waddled around and passed a small electronic tablet out to all of us, keeping one for Takahira-san. I looked around, and everyone seemed to be reading the tablets. I guess I should read it too. 

After turning on my tablet, I was greeted with a single screen. In the top left were Watanabe-san's and Shinoda-san's faces with bright pink X's over them. The rest of the file had relevant text. 

The victims are Akira Watanabe and Akio Shinoda. Time of death for both was approximately 11 pm. Shinoda died instantly from blunt force trauma to the head, while Watanabe died from injuries to the neck. 

[[Monobear File 1 uploaded to ElectroID Card]]

Well...that was actually pretty useful. We learned the times of death and the causes of death for both Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san. 

Otsuka: [slightly pleased] That was much more informative than I expected. 

Kinoshita: [agreeing] Y-Yeah, it gave us the times and causes of death...

Momoko: [wiping eyes with tissue smudged with makeup] I still h-have...a question...

Oh God, Momoko isn't looking well...these deaths are hitting her pretty hard, aren't they?

Monobear: [neutral expression] What's your question?

Momoko: [mournful yet defiant expression] How do we know you're telling the truth? You could be the murderer, for all we know. 

That was a powerful question. I wonder how Monobear will react...

Monobear: [fake crying] Momoko Nomura, how could you doubt me, your innocent host? Of course it's all real. [neutral expression] And sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but one of you sixteen bastards murdered Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san! Denying it will only get you killed at the class trial. 

Oh, here's that trial business again. What's that all about?

Berléand: [confused expression] Quoi? What do you mean "class trial?"

Monobear: [holds hands over mouth] Upupupupu! Oh, did I wait for the first murder to say something? Silly me...

Maeda: [fists clenched with angry expression] Tell us already, dammit! What is a "class trial?"

Monobear: [sweating] Oh, Maeda-san's being so aggressive...what a turn-on...

Eewwww....

Yokoyama: [revolted] That's disgusting...

Monobear ignored Yokoyama-kun and continued. 

Monobear: [holds hands over mouth] You see, when I first explained to you all what would happen after a murder, I told you all the killer would have to do is get away with it...which isn't the whole truth. 

What...what is Monobear getting at?

Monobear: [leans to show mostly black side] The real truth is this: after a murder, the remaining students must attend a class trial, where they will deliberate to determine who the killer is. At the end of the trial, they vote for who the killer is. If they get it right...only the killer is punished, but if they get it wrong, then...

Hasegawa: [terrified expression] Then...everyone but the killer gets punished?

Monobear: [leans to show mostly black side] Bingo! I've added all relevant rules to your e-Handbook. You better get investigating, kiddos! The clock is ticking...

With that last piece of news, Monobear vanished and left us all to consider the magnitude of what he had just said. 

Sugimoto: [worried expression] That's such a messed up way of doing things...

Nanako: [agreeing] Yeah, could Monobear be so cruel? 

Miyazaki: [clutching flower with terrified expression] So no matter what we do...one of us dies? 

Berléand: [running hands through hair in stressful manner] It seems to be that way...

Maeda: [disdainful expression] What a disgusting beast Monobear is...

The reality of this situation is still setting in...not only is the killer one of us, but we have to vote them to their death...oh God, this is terrible...but we can't just sit here. 

Asaikure: [comforting expression] Listen everyone, I know we're all still processing this information and all...[determined expression] But we can't mope around and wait to die! We have to investigate everything we possibly can about this situation to find who the killer is!

I wasn't as enthusiastic as I sounded, but everyone else seemed to be cheered up by my words...

Kinoshita: [hand behind head with bashful expression] Y-Yeah, we can do this...we just have to try!

Momoko: [wiping tears out do eyes] Let's find out who did this terrible thing!

Goto: [raises arms while smiling] I am certain the Universe will show us a way to the answer!

Nanako: [slightly smiling] Yeah, let's do this. 

I'm glad everyone is feeling up and such a depressing situation. I'm happy that I'm helping!

Otsuka: [vaguely smiling] Yes, let's begin. I can perform an autopsy on the bodies, if that will be of any help. 

That sounds really useful...I'm glad Otsuka-san is here to help us. 

Asaikure: [deteremined] Yeah, Otsuka-san, get on that. 

Sugimoto: [holds hand up] What can I do to help, Asaikure-san? 

Why is he asking me for help? I don't know what to do...

Asaikure: [confused expression] Me?

Sugimoto: Yeah. You seem like the most level-headed person here. What should I do to help?

Whoa, it's weird to be put in a position of power so quickly like that...

Asaikure: [pondering expression] Hmmm...why don't you go check in Shinoda-san's room for evidence?

Sugimoto: [nodding head in agreement] That seems reasonable to me. Okay, I'll be off--

Maeda: [narrowed eyes] Not so fast. 

Sugimoto: [startled expression] H-Huh?

Maeda: [suspicious expression] We can't allow Sugimoto-kun, or anyone for that matter, to investigate by themselves. That would open the opportunity for the destruction or concealment of evidence. 

Wow, I didn't even think of that..but Maeda-san is right. We can't let Sugimoto-kun go alone. 

Asaikure: [agreeing] That makes sense, Maeda-san. 

Hasegawa: [questioning expression] Then who will go with  
Sugimoto-kun?

Nanako: [determined expression] I'll do it. 

Sugimoto: [surprised expression] You will? [blushes] Okay, let's g-get going then...[leaves with Nanako]

It seems Sugimoto-kun is a bit nervous around Nanako...I wonder what that's all about. 

Aoki: [laughing] Wow, how much more obvious can he get? [snarkily looking to the side] I bet the only investigating they'll be doing is of each other's asses. 

Iwasaki: [stares judgmentally] Could you please...not do that?

Miyazaki: [revolted expression] That's nasty, Aoki-san...

Did Aoki-san really have to say that? I swear, sometimes she just pushes the envelope too far...

Kinoshita: [timidly makes eye contact] Uh, could we get back on topic?  
Monobear said we only have so much time for investigating...

Kinoshita-kun's right...we have to get back on topic. 

Maeda: [crosses arms while looking left] I agree with Kinoshita-kun. We must begin investigating as soon as possible. Who will guard the crime scenes?

Goto: [bewildered] What? Why must someone guard the scenes?

Aoki: [spitting to the side] Ugh, you're so clueless. It's the same reason Sugimoto-kun and Nanako got the excuse to fuck like rabbits: so no one tampers with the evidence. 

Maeda: [stares with serious expression] Yes, excluding the "fuck like rabbits" part, that was exactly right. We need three people to guard the scene: One for the auditorium entrance to the lighting room, one in the hallway entrance, and another by Watanabe-san's body. 

Asaikure: [agreeable expression] That makes sense, Maeda-san. Who will be the guards?

Hasegawa: [looking down with depressed expression] I'll be one...I won't be very useful anywhere else. 

Miyazaki: [holding flower while smiling nervously] Yeah, me too. This way I'll actually be able to contribute something useful to the group. 

Maeda: [pondering expression] That's two...who'll be the third?

Uchida: [saluting with cool expression] Yo. I'll be guard number three, if ya want. 

Asaikure: [reluctant expression] Hmm...sure, that will work. Okay everyone, let's split up and begin the investigation. Remember to stay in groups of two!

Soon everyone has dispersed to gather evidence. Berléand-kun went with Maeda-san, Aoki-san reluctantly teamed up with Goto-san, Otsuka-san went with Kinoshita-kun, Iwasaki-kun and Yokoyama-kun paired up, while Miyazaki-kun, Uchida-kun, and Hasegawa-kun took their positions as guards. Then, it was only me and Momoko left. 

Asaikure: [comforting expression] Hey, Momoko, do you want to investigate with me?

Momoko: [weak smile] Really? Yeah, sure. I won't do anything positive just sitting here moping. Let's go!

Even after my pep talk to the rest of the group...I hadn't felt truly motivated...until now. Momoko's resilience and defiance struck a chord with me. I'm not going to let Monobear and the killer win! I'm going to do everything I can to find the killer and the truth behind these murders!

 

INVESTIGATION START!

[Despair Searching Plays]

Momoko: [finger on chin while thinking] So...uh, where do we start? 

That's a good question, and something I hadn't really thought of until now. 

Asaikure: [pondering expression] Hmm...it'd probably be best to check on the crime scenes first. 

Momoko: [nodding head in agreement] Yeah, let's do that. 

It turned out checking the crime scenes was pretty easy. All we had to do to find Watanabe-san's murder scene was turn and look behind us. Otsuka-san had laid Watanabe-san's body down on the carpet, noose removed, and was examining it. Looking at Watanabe-san's purple face and popping eyes was so horrible...just one day ago, hell, twelve hours ago, she was alive...but here she is. Dead. She never did get to tell me what that "terrible revelation" was. I wonder if that had to do with her death?

Momoko: [attempting a smile] Hey, Otsuka-san. Where is Kinoshita-kun? Weren't you two supposed to be together?

Otsuka: [distracted] Yes...He is currently looking over Shinoda-san's body...it would be useless for us to look over one together...when we can do two separate examinations to ...confirm the veracity of them both. 

That's actually a pretty good idea...it makes a lot of sense: two separate examinations by different people to confirm that all evidence is correct. 

Momoko: [impressed] Wow, that's a pretty neat idea, Otsuka-san. 

Otsuka: [fleeting glance upward] Yes...Kinoshita-kun...proposed it. 

I'll keep that in mind...it might be important.

Asaikure: [serious expression] So, what have you discovered so at, Otsuka-san?

Finally she looked up and engaged in conversation with us. It was a relief, because it's hard to talk with her while she's absorbed in her work like that. 

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] Well, I'm done yet...but it's not so much what I've discovered than what I haven't discovered. There are no external wounds other than the rope marks around her neck, and Watanabe-san's pockets are all empty. 

That seems like important information...I'll definitely need to remember that. 

[[State of Watanabe's Body added to ElectroID Card]]

[[Watanabe's Pockets added to ElectroID Card]]

Otsuka: [scratching chin with pondering expression] Strangely enough, though...her hands are completely covered in dried blood. Because she has no external wounds, I think it's safe to say the blood is not her own. So, if it didn't come from her body, then—

Momoko: [holds up finger in realization] The blood is from Shinoda-san!

Otsuka: [nodding] Exactly. These two murders are directly related. 

Asaikure: [serious expression] That's definitely important...

[[Blood on Watanabe's Hands added to ElectroID Card]]

Momoko: Is there anything else you've found, Otsuka-san?

Otsuka: [hesitant expression] Yes, but I'd rather wait for Kinoshita-kun to confirm it...

After that she went back to bending over Watanabe-san's body. I guess we're finished there, then. 

Asaikure: [determined expression] Hey, Momoko, are you ready to investigate Shinoda-san's body?

Momoko: [attempting a smile] Yeah, let's do it. 

We walked over to the lighting room and encountered Hasegawa-kun guarding the entrance. 

Hasegawa: [defensive stance with palm out] Halt! Why are you two trying to enter?

Isn't it kind of obvious?

Asaikure: [tired expression] To investigate Shinoda-san's body. 

Hasegawa: [narrows eyes suspiciously] That's fine, but I will watch you at all times to make sure you don't do anything wrong! 

Wow, he's really getting into this job as a guard...that's a good thing, I guess, but it's also pretty irritating. 

Asaikure: [slightly irritated] Okay. Can we get through now?

Hasegawa: [reluctant expression] Sure...just be sure not to tamper with the evidence. I'll be watching. 

Momoko: [bright smile] Thanks, Hasegawa-kun! It's great that you're making sure nothing bad happens to the crime scene! 

Hasegawa: [slight embarrassment] Th-Thank you, Momoko. 

Finally we stepped past Hasegawa-kun and entered the lighting storage room. It was a relatively small room, walls cramped with boxes of lightbulbs and lighting equipment for the auditorium, but it was big enough for Shinoda-san's entire body to lie face down uninterrupted. Examining the body in the middle of it all, Kinoshita-kun sat on his knees, poring over the body.

Asaikure: [serious expression] Hey, Kinoshita-kun. What have you found so far? 

Kinoshita: [slightly startled] H-Hey guys. I heard you t-talking with Hasegawa-kun. 

How could he not have? I heard Hasegawa-kun bristle behind me, so I decided not to pursue the subject. 

Momoko: [holds hand up to nose] Uggh...that's a lot of blood. 

She was right. Staining Shinoda-san's black hair with crimson and causing a pool of blood around Shinoda-san, a nasty head wound was apparent on the back of his head

Kinoshita: [barely making eye contact] Yes, it is a l-lot of blood. But there's s-something w-weird about it. Look c-closely at it. 

I leaned in, even if it made me a little queasy. Kinoshita-kun was right...there was definitely something odd about Shinoda-san's head wound...

Asaikure: [moderately confused] The blood is all smeared...

Kinoshita: [nodding] Y-Yeah, it is. It's kind of weird, if you ask me. 

That's pretty weird...but I'm pretty sure I know why the blood is like that...

[[Smears on Shinoda's Head Wound added to ElectroID Card]]

Momoko: [curious] Hey, what's this over here?

Kinoshita-kun and I glanced over to see Momoko pointing at a bloody black camera case crammed into one of the boxes lining the walls. 

Asaikure: [moderately relieved] Well, it looks like we've found our murder weapon.

[[Bloody Camera Case added to ElectroID Card]]

Kinoshita: [looking to the right with nervous expression] O-Oh, I d-did t even notice that before...[slightly startled] H-Hey, what's this..?

Momoko and I followed Kinoshita's glance to see that many of the boxes between the door to the Entrance Hall and Auditorium were bent and kicked in, as if someone had punched them repeatedly. 

Asaikure: [pondering expression] Hmm, I wonder why the boxes are like that?

Momoko: [finger to chin while thinking] There was probably a struggle of some sort. 

Yeah, but if Shinoda-san was killed by being hit by a camera case, why was there a struggle? The Monobear File said he died instantly...This probably has something to do with his killer...

[[Boxes in Lighting Room added to ElectroID Card]]

Momoko: [curious] So, is there anything else on the body?

Kinoshita: [hand to chin in consideration] Yes, th-there is...

He held up a small sheet of paper with an edge torn off and handed it to Momoko and I. 

Momoko: [squinting] It says, "Meet me in the lighting room at 11 pm. I think I've found a way out of here."

Asaikure: [pondering expression] That's probably what led to Shinoda-san coming up here and ultimately dying...you said it was in his pocket, right?

Kinoshita: [nodding] R-Right. It's also s-slightly torn...

Kinoshita-kun was right. The left edge of the paper was torn. I wonder why that is...?

[[Note in Shinoda's Pocket added to ElectroID Card]]

Momoko: [tilts head inquisitively] Hey, what's this?

She leaned over to pick up something up from the floor. 

Kinoshita: [curious expression] Wh-What's that?

Momoko: [holds up piece of blue fabric] A little tiny of bit of dark blue fabric.

Asaikure: [contemplative expression] That's probably an important clue...

[[Strand of Blue Fabric in Lighting Room Added to ElectroID Card]]

Asaikure: [grateful] Thanks for all of this, Kinoshita-kun. I'm pretty sure it'll be useful information at the trial. 

Kinoshita: [looking down with bashful expression] Th-Thanks, Asaikure-san...I'll go b-back to checking the body n-now. 

Greeting Miyazaki-kun as we went, Momoko and I left through the door to the auditorium. On the lighting balcony, no evidence was present. 

Momoko: [looking around] I guess nothing happened out here, huh. 

Asaikure: [slightly relieved] It looks to be that way. 

Momoko and I walked over down the staircase and searched over the entire auditorium, even trying the locked door in the back right, but nothing seemed to turn up. Finally we tried the storage room off to the side of the stage, where Berléand-kun and Maeda-san were arguing. 

Berléand: [moderately irritated] It is of little concern. Nothing more than circumstantial evidence. 

Maeda: [disdainful expression] It may be circumstantial, but it's important evidence nonetheless. 

Berléand: [unconvinced] I seriously doubt--oh look, we have visitors. 

Berléand-kun glanced over at us and Maeda-san turned. I wonder what they were arguing about. 

Asaikure: [curious] Hey, what were you guys arguing about just now? 

Berléand: [adjusting glasses] I do not believe it is very important...

Maeda: [crosses arms while looking to the right] I disagree. We found this on the floor in here. 

Maeda-san held up a small strand of dark blue fabric. 

Momoko: [puts fingers together nervously] Uh...how does that help the investigation?

Berléand: [tired expression] It does not. So many of us were wearing blue yesterday. Goto-san, Yokoyama-kun, Uchida-kun, Sugimoto-kun, Nanako, Aoki-san, Iwasaki-kun, Hasegawa-kun, and Otsuka-san were all wearing at least some visible trace of blue fabric yesterday. Also, we cannot be sure that this fabric is from yesterday. It could be from anytime before. 

Maeda: [resilient expression] Still, it's evidence, and we shouldn't ignore it...

I'm inclined to agree with Maeda-san...even if it's a small, consequential piece of evidence, it's something. Besides, Momoko and I found something pretty similar in the lighting room. 

[[Strand of Blue Fabric from Storage Room added to ElectroID Card]]

Asaikure: [serious expression] So, what else have you two discovered here?

Maeda: [doubtful expression] Not much else. Berléand-kun said he found something, though...

He did? I wonder what it is...

Berléand: [careful consideration] Oui, something did come to my attention. As a playwright, I have spent a lot of time looking at all the props and such things in this room. I have even done inventory several times over the past few days. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] And?

Berléand: [stares forward with determined expression] I have come up one item short in my most recent count. A rope is suspiciously absent. I imagine you can guess where I think it went.

Momoko: [finger raised in realization] It's the rope that was used to kill Watanabe-san! It must have come from this room. 

Berléand: [nodding] Exactly. 

That's definitely important...I'll keep it in mind for the trial.

[[Missing Rope added to ElectroID Card]]

Maeda: [restless expression] It's also why the strand of dark blue fabric is important. It likely belongs to the killer. 

Berléand: [unconvinced] Yes, but it is circumstantial still. We cannot be certain. 

I looked at Momoko and signaled to leave Berléand-kun and Maeda-san to their bickering. We still had some areas to check out. 

Once we were out of the storage room, we walked up the Auditorium's aisles and through the double doors to the Entrance Hall. 

Momoko: [uncertain expression] Where should we go next?

Asaikure: [pondering expression] We should probably check Watanabe-san's and Shinoda-san's rooms for evidence. 

Momoko: [nodding] That sounds like a great idea. Let's go!

Momoko quickly walked down the hall, surprisingly fast. I was struggling to keep up when she suddenly stopped in front of Watanabe-san's door. 

Momoko: [slightly concerned] Hey, Asaikure-san, look at Watanabe-san's door...

I looked. It was slightly ajar...

Asaikure: [worried expression] I hope it's just someone investigating. 

The alternative I didn't say could be a lot worse...the killer destroying evidence. But when I opened the door, all of that worry evaporated in a sigh I relief. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey Iwasaki-kun and Yokoyama-kun.

The two boys looked up from their investigation of Watanabe-san's room as soon as I said something. 

Yokoyama: [waves while smiling] Hey, Asaikure-san. 

Iwasaki: [adjusts glasses worriedly] Hey...

Something is up with Iwasaki-kun...I should probably check out what it is. 

Asaikure: [slightly concerned] Hey, Iwasaki-kun, what's wrong? Have you found something bad?

He hesitated before speaking. 

Iwasaki: [biting lip] Well...it's more that neither Yokoyama-kun nor I have found anything of real importance...I'm worried we won't have enough evidence for the trial.

That's a fair point from his perspective...but it's not entirely correct. 

Asaikure: [reassuring expression] Don't worry about that. Momoko and I have found a lot of important stuff. 

Iwasaki: [weak smile] That's a relief...

Momoko: [bright smile] Yeah, no reason to worry, Iwasaki-kun! We found a lot of important stu-- [head tilted with inquisitive expression] Hey, what's this?

She walked over to Watanabe-san's nightstand and pointed to a small piece of ripped paper stuck wedged beneath the lamp. 

Yokoyama: [waves hand nonchalantly] That? It's just a piece of paper. Iwasaki-kun and I are pretty sure it's nothing. 

Momoko: [doubtful expression] Hmm...

I have to say, I don't think it's nothing. Actually, I'm pretty sure that little piece of ripped paper is very relevant to this case...

[[Ripped Piece of Paper Added to ElectroID Card]]

All of a sudden, Monobear's face popped onto the monitor in the corner of the room. Uh oh, this can only mean one thing...

Monobear: Time's up, you little brats! Everyone meet at the elevator in the Entrance Hall in five minutes, or face punishment! Toodle-oo!

As soon as it come on, the monitor turned off again. 

Iwasaki: [rubs shoulder nervously] Oh no, we really have to do this now...

Yokoyama: [adjusting chef's hat] Don't worry, Iwasaki-kun, I'm sure it will be okay...

Momoko: [attempting to smile] Don't be so downer! Everything will work out!

Really? It doesn't sound like either of them are truly convinced in what they're saying...

Reluctantly leaving Watanabe-san's room, we were confronted with an unexpected sight. 

Takahira: [cold stare] Tell me. Now. 

Sugimoto: [defensive stance] Takahira-san, there isn't any time, just wait for the trial!

Nanako: [narrow eyes and contemptible expression] Leave us alone. There's no time for this!

Asaikure: [questioning expression] What's going on here?

Takahira: [haughty expression] I was just trying to get these two to inform me of everything that happened, yet they insist there is no time. 

Oh God, Takahira-san is back to her usual self now...I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. 

Momoko: [holds fingers together nervously] But couldn't you wait for the trial? We only have a few minutes...

Sugimoto: [nodding] Besides, Nanako and I discovered nothing of importance in Shinoda-san's. We have no knowledge of what everyone else is investigating. 

Nanako: [contemptible expression] Maybe if you had let us talk, you would have known that, Takahira-san. 

Takahira: [leans forward with clenched fists] ... [reluctant acceptance] Fine...let's just be on our way. 

We walked to the Entrance Hall in an awkward silence. Whenever I glanced over at Takahira-san she always had the same bitter expression on her face. Wow, she must really not like losing an argument...

At the top of the Entrance Hall's Grand Staircase, everyone was waiting for us in a huddle. 

Otsuka: [relieved expression] Oh, there they all are. I was worried we'd be missing seven people for the trial...

Kinoshita: [nervous smile] N-No need to worry about that now...

Aoki: [spitting to the side] I hope they found more than Goto-san and I—we didn't find jack shit. 

Goto: [arms raised with clam expression] Do not worry, Aoki-san. I'm certain the Universe will guide us in the correct direction!

Nanako: [uncertain expression] I don't know if we can afford such certainty when our lives are literally on the line here...

Nanako is right--we can't be certain that this trial will end with our success. A chill swept over my body when I thought that. 

Suddenly, the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Reluctantly glancing around, we all slowly made our ways inside. The elevator doors closed ominously, sealing the fate of at least one of us. As the descent began, it struck me that only fifteen of us could ascend this elevator. One of us was going to die, or fifteen of us were. There was no other possible way things could go down. 

That thought sent a chill down my spine, and I'm sure everyone else realized it too. The elevator was deathly silent. It was only when the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened that I was snapped out of my reveries. 

Not wanting to leave the elevator, I forced myself to walk out into the trial room. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this. It was a wide, circular room, with an imposing wall, floors, and columns of white marble. In the center, a ring of eighteen defendant stands stood. What a bitter irony. Each one us has to defend ourselves from the others. 

Directly across from the elevator, Monobear reclined on an elevated and ostentatious throne. 

Monobear: [neutral expression] Welcome to my courtroom, you little bastards! Everyone take the stand with their name on it!

I found my stand easily enough: it was right in front of the elevator. However, I was disturbed by the two stands directly to the left of me. Filled in by grayscale portraits of Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san with red X's painted over their faces, it made me uncomfortable to stand next to. 

Iwasaki: [slightly disturbed] What's with the portraits?

Monobear: [holds hands over mouth] Upupupupu! I wouldn't want any of your dear departed companions to miss the trials, so I've put portraits in their places so they can watch from beyond the grave!

Maeda: [disdainful expression] That's...extremely bizarre?

Uchida: [recoils in disgust] Yeah, that's some fucked up shit...

Monobear: [bares claws with angry expression] Get back on topic! I demand you start this trial right away! Remember that you don't have forever...!

Well then, now it begins.

[split screens with Momoko, Kinoshita, Miyazaki, Uchida, Nanako all looking around suspiciously. New World Order V3 plays]  
A trial to separate the innocent and the guilty...

[split screens with Iwasaki, Sugimoto, Shinoda, and Yokoyama. Shinoda's section is covered in a red filter]  
To find out who committed the murders of Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san...

[split screens with Otsuka, Maeda, Berléand, and Watanabe. Watanabe's section is covered in a red filter]  
Even if I don't want to believe it, the person who killed them is standing with us in this room...

 

[split screen with Asaikure in the center, surrounded by Takahira on the top right, Goto in the bottom right, Hasegawa on the bottom left, and Aoki on the top left]  
I'm not sure I'm ready, but there's no time for uncertainty now. Let the class trial begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think did it? Comment guesses down below!


	6. V. Chapter 1: Infectiously Empirical Despair. Class Trial Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first class trial begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is the start of the class trial, there are some new formats in this chapter that need explaining. A "_" in front of a phrase in ALL CAPS means that it is able to be refuted (like yellow highlighted text in the games). A "/" indicates that is a phrase that can be consented with (like blue text in the games).
> 
>    
> Non-stop debates, rebuttal showdowns, logic dives, the climax interference, and eventually scrum debates & hangman's gambit later on will all be present (and maybe panic debates in chapter 3? I'm not sure yet). All can be played along with except for climax interference. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for making you read all this, but one last thing: the trial seating order. This will most likely be very important later on, so I'll put it here for reference. 
> 
> Risukyo Asaikure (directly in front of elevator), Akira Watanabe, Akio Shinoda, Sumiko Otsuka, François's Berléand, Kotone Aoki, Nanako Nomura, Etsuko Takahira, Yoshirou Yokoyama, Hayato Sugimoto (directly across from Asaikure; in front of Monobear), Riko Maeda, Nori Uchida, Daisuke Hasegawa, Taichi Kinoshita, Hotaru Goto, Ayumu Iwasaki, Suburou Miyazaki, Momoko Nomura.

Classroom Trials START!

Monobear: [neutral expression] First, a basic explanation of class trial rules!

Monobear: The results of the trial are determined by all your votes. At the end of this trial, you'll vote for whoever you choose as the culprit of this murder, the blackened. 

Monobear: If you choose the correct person, then the culprit alone will be punished. 

Monobear: However, if you choose incorrectly...then everyone besides the culprit will be punished, and they'll be allowed to leave my ski resort!

Hasegawa: [looking down fearfully] This is so messed up...you must have serious mental issues, Monobear. 

Iwasaki: [worried expression] The thought of voting for one of our friends is just terrible.

Takahira: [annoyed expression] And yet it's a reality we must accept. Without further ado, I'd like to begin this discussion by—

Aoki: [raises palm defiantly] Hold up. 

Oh no, Aoki-san interrupting Takahira-san? This isn't going to end well...

Takahira: [leans forward angrily] Excuse me, I was speaki—

Aoki: [waves hand dismissively] This is way more important. [holds up middle finger defiantly] Why the fuck are we even doing this, Monobear? It's not in the rules section of the e-Handbook!

Monobear: [bares claws with angry expression] Yes it is! I added them earlier today as rules 9, 10, and 11! [leans to show mostly white side] If you had been paying attention, you would have realized that, Aoki-san!

Aoki: [fists tightly clenched] ...you fucking bastard... [reserved anger] ...whatever. 

Takahira: [smug smile] Hmmph...serves you right. 

Monobear: [neutral expression] Now that that pointless interruption is over, let the Class Trial begin! Discuss the murders of Shinoda-san and Watanabe-san to your heart's consent!

Sugimoto: [uncertain expression] ...So, uh...where should we begin?

Maeda: [stares forward with arms crossed] I think it's be most prudent to begin by discussing the murder weapons. 

Takahira: [slightly surprised] Wow, Maeda-san, that's what I was going to say. I'm surprised you're this competent...

Was that really necessary? Oh well, it's best to ignore Takahira-san's comments and carry on with this trial. 

Maeda: [rolls eyes] Whatever. But regardless, it's a matter worth discussing. 

Momoko: [pumping fist] Let's do this then! Let's find out who killed Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san!

Momoko is being a bit more enthusiastic than the others...but she's right. Figuring out the murder weapons could be the key to solving this mystery. 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE START!  
[V3 Discussion: BREAK]

 

Evidence Bullets: Missing Rope, Bloody Camera Case

Yokoyama: [uncertain expression] So, I guess we should begin by talking about Shinoda-san...

Yokoyama: [scratches head] His cause of death is _LESS OBVIOUS than Watanabe's...

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] I believe the Monobear file said his cause of death was _BLUNT FORCE TRAUMA...

Nanako: [sideways pose with finger up] What about the other objects in the lighting room? There was a lot of stuff crammed into those boxes. 

Miyazaki: [fist on chin in thinking pose] Maybe he was killed with one of the /LIGHTS...

Miyazaki: [holds finger up in realization] Or maybe one of the /CAMERAS...

Berléand: [looking upwards thoughtfully] What about one of the /CAMERA CASES? There were plenty of them in there, if I recall correctly...

I must be missing something...one of the things just said is definitely familiar...I just need to go back and figure out what it is...

 

SOLUTION: Bloody Camera Case --> "CAMERA CASES"

Asaikure: I agree!

BREAK!

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] That's right, Berléand-kun. [thoughtful expression] I discovered a bloody camera case in the lighting room. Monoko and Kinoshita's-kun can confirm this. 

Momoko: [bright smile] Yep, I can! It's definitely true!

Kinoshita: [timidly makes eye contact] Y-Yeah, it's t-true...Momoko and Asaikure-san d-discovered a bloody camera c-case hidden in one of the b-boxes while I was investigating the b-body...

Otsuka: [knowledgable stare] I can confirm as well. When Kinoshita-kun and I switched investigating the bodies, I discovered this camera case as well. 

Takahira: [confident expression] It's certain then. Shinoda-san was killed by being hit with a camera case. Does anyone disagree?

No one did. Ok, so we've made some progress. 

Uchida: [dazed expression] Yo, so, uh...should we talk about Watanabe-san's murder weapon next?

Takahira: [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] I don't think we need to do much to confirm that. I think we can all be certain what killed Watanabe-san. 

Yes, I think we can be...what killed Watanabe-san was...

 

Poison/Drowning/Missing Rope/Stabbing

 

SOLUTION: Missing Rope

Asaikure: That's it!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [looks to side thoughtfully] I think we can easily assume the rope around Watanabe's neck killed her.

Iwasaki: [nodding] The Monobear File does say she died from injuries to the neck...those were probably caused by the rope around her neck. 

Otsuka: [bows head in agreement] Indubitably. However, there is a matter of more pressing concern: from where did the killer obtain that rope?

Takahira: [slightly jealous] ...I was going to say that... 

Takahira-san needs to learn how to share...oh well, it's not a huge deal. What's of more importance is where that rope came from...I'm pretty I already know where...

 

NON-STOP DEBATE START!  
[V3 Discussion: BREAK]

 

Evidence Bullets: Bloody Camera Case, Monobear File 3, Missing Rope, Ripped Piece of Paper

Yokoyama: [scratching chin] Hmmm...where could someone get a rope from around here?

Nanako: [purses lips] Maybe the /GENERATOR ROOM downstairs?

Uchida: [shakes head] Nah, that's closed off at night...

Goto: [closes eye while clenching face in thought] Could it possibly have come from the /STORAGE ROOM?

Miyazaki: [extends hand with charismatic smile] Maybe the killer got it from /THE KITCHEN?

Sugimoto: [hand up in realization] Maybe it's from /ONE OF THE DORMS?

Hmmm...someone said something that sounded right. I'm pretty sure I know where the rope came from...

 

SOLUTION: Missing Rope --> "STORAGE ROOM"

Asaikure: That's it!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [gestures in explanatory manner] You're right, Goto-san. The rope came from the storage room behind the stage. 

Goto: [smiles proudly] Yes! I thank the Universe for my contributions to this case! 

Miyazaki: [puts tips of fingers together nervously] How do you know, Asaikure-san? There's no evidence it came from there. 

Well, that's not completely right. I do have some evidence...

Asaikure: [explaining] Actually, Miyazaki-kun, we do have evidence. 

Miyazaki: [slightly challenging pose] Yeah? What is it?

Berléand: [raises palm confidently] It's my count of the storage room. As a playwright, I have spent much time in that room, thinking about potential the room has to help me in my productions. I have done inventory on it every day...[bites lip] But today, I came up one item short. A rope. You can all imagine where it went. 

Nanako: [biting nail nervously] To kill Watanabe-san. 

Berléand: [nods affirmatively] Precisely.

Iwasaki: [thinking pose] Is that all you got from the storage room?

Berléand: [bites lip with hesitant expression] Errr....well...there was nothing else of significance.

Maeda: [shakes head] I beg to differ. 

Maeda: [nods reluctantly] I can corroborate the rope is indeed from storage room...[narrows eyes] But it's not all there is. There's one very important at piece of evidence. 

Sugimoto: [inquisitive expression] What is it?

Berléand: [dismissive frown] Nothing. 

Maeda: [narrows eyes] It's not nothing. It's a dark blue strand of fabric. 

Uchida: [confused expression] Yeah, and...?

Hasegawa: [befuddled] How does that relate to anything? 

Maeda: [crosses arms while staring forward] Isn't it obvious? Because if the killer got the rope from the Storage Room, then a strand of fabric from that room is very likely from the killer. 

Takahira: [slightly surprised] Surprisingly good job at figuring out the evidence, Maeda-san. I didn't expect it of you. 

Sigh...I'm disappointed but not surprised at Takahira-san.

Maeda: [rolls eyes] Whatever. So, what does everyone think of the evidence?

Iwasaki: [thinking pose] It seems pretty logical to me. 

Momoko: [cheerful smile while holding thumbs up] Yeah, I definitely buy that theory!

Kinoshita: [timidly makes eye contact] It m-makes a lot of s-sense to me...

Asaikure: [confident smile] Okay then, if everyone agrees it looks like we can move on n—

Berléand: No, we cannot! 

 

[[split screen separating Asaikure and Berléand]]

 

Asaikure: [worried expression] What is it, Berléand-kun? Why'd you interrupt me like that?

Berléand: [looks upward while adjusting glasses] I apologize for being so rude, but your line of reasoning was faulty and in need of correction. 

Huh? What did I do wrong?

Asaikure: [slighty confrontational] What's wrong about my reasoning?

Berléand: [stares forward with determined expression] I will explain it to you now. 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN START!  
[V3 Rebuttal Showdown]

 

Evidence Swords: Monobear File 1, Missing Rope, Blood on Watanabe's Hands, Strand of Blue Fabric from Lighting Room

 

Berléand: [thoughtful expression] I don't mean to be rude about this...

Berléand: [outstretches arm] But claiming that the strand of fabric is from the killer is ridiculous. 

Berléand: [raises arms defensively] Oui, it is a possibility...

Berléand: [neutral expression] But it is merely circumstantial evidence that should not be considered in our deliberations. 

DEVELOPMENT!

Asaikure: [slightly confrontational expression] And what else do you think is a possibility? 

Berléand: [thoughtful expression] I think it is far more likely...

Berléand: [adjusts glasses] ...That the strand belongs to someone _WHO IS UNRELATED TO THE MURDER. 

Berléand: [arms spread wide] I invite you to prove me wrong...

Berléand: [determined expression] ...But it seems you _HAVE NO EVIDENCE to do so.

It makes sense for Berléand to think the strand of fabric from the Storage Room is inconsequential...but there is something that connects it to this case. 

 

SOLUTION: Strand of Blue Fabric from Lighting Room --> "HAVE NO EVIDENCE"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [understanding expression] I can understand why you'd think that, Berléand-kun, but you're wrong. Momoko, Kinoshita-kun, and I found a strand of fabric that was the same color and material as the one you and Maeda-san found. 

Berléand: [wide eyes with dumbfounded expression] You did?

Momoko: [bright smile] Yep!

Kinoshita: [puts hand behind bashfully] Yeah, it looked p-pretty similar to the one you and M-Maeda-san found. 

Maeda: [barely smiling] So it's settled then. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Berléand-kun, do you still disagree?

Berléand: [bows head shamefully] No, I do not disagree anymore. 

Takahira: [confident expression] Good. Now that Berléand-kun has stopped wasting our time, I think we should—

Maeda: [holds up palm] Wait. 

Takahira: [leans forward with fists clenched] Ugh, is it "Interrupt Takahira-san Day?" Will you let me speak?

Maeda: [crosses arms defiantly] This so more important. I think we can reasonably conclude who the killer is at this point. 

Takahira: [unconvinced with angry expression] Then tell us, all-knowing Maeda-san. Who killed Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san?

Maeda: [inhales deeply] ... [determined expression] Berléand-kun. He is the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maeda-san has made an accusation! Is it correct or incorrect? Tune in next to time to find out...


	7. VI. Chapter 1: Infectiously Empirical Despair. Class Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The class trial continues.

What? Of all people to accuse, Berléand-kun?

Berléand: [dumbfounded] Quoi? What did you say?

Sugimoto: [slightly irritated] Did you not hear her? She's accusing you of murdering Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san. 

Berléand: [runs hand through hair stressfully] Oh, this is bad...

Nanako: [suprised] Berléand-kun? Why are you all accusing Berléand-kun?

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] Isn't it fucking obvious? Because he tried so hard to get that stupid piece of fabric out of this trial. It's pretty damn obvious, if you ask me. 

Maeda: [nods in agreement] My points exactly, Aoki-san. [turns to face Berléand] Berléand-kun, you've been acting far too suspicious for us not to at least consider you a suspect. 

I agree that he is a bit suspicious...but I don't think he's the killer. 

Asaikure: [bites lip with doubtful expression] I'm not sure if Berléand-kun is the killer. 

Momoko: [puts fingers together nervously] I'm not either...

Iwasaki: [nods hesitantly] Yeah, I'm not sure if it's completely true...

Aoki: [surprised] You're not? [hand on hip with confident expression] Then we'll have to convince you. 

They're going to try to convince us? Okay then, let's do this...

 

NON-STOP DEBATE START!  
[V3 Discussion: HEAT UP]

 

Evidence Bullets: Boxes in Lighting Room, Strand of Blue Fabric from Storage Room, Smears on Shinoda's Head Wound, Watanabe's Pockets

 

Maeda: [blank expression] Our first point is that...

Maeda: [confident expression] Berléand-kun worked so hard to get rid of the piece of fabric as evidence. 

Nanako: [considering] That is pretty suspicious...

Sugimoto: [finger pointed up in realization] Oh! And doesn't Berléand-kun _SPEND A TON OF TIME in the Storage Room? 

Berléand: [worried expression] That is true, but...

Otsuka: [doubtful expression] But would that not make it _LESS SUSPICIOUS if a piece of his garments were to be found there?

Sugimoto: [extends hand while explaining] No, because he could have /SEEN THE ROPE THERE and then decided to use it. 

Uchida: [thinking] Yo...didn't Berléand-kun _WEAR SOMETHING BLUE yesterday?

Berléand: [pleads while on the verge of tears] S'il vous plaît, I beg you to reconsider! 

Aoki: [smirking confidently while ignoring the distraught Berléand next to her] Also, Berléand-kun is _VERY DISTRAUGHT right now. Isn't that how a killer would act?

Yokoyama: [index finger on chin] Hmm...that does make sense...

Miyazaki: [fist under chin in thinker pose] Yeah, Berléand-kun probably is the killer. 

Berléand: [distraught expression] No, you must reconsider!

Maeda: [barely smiling] It seems we have won most of you over. Should we proceed to voting?

Something doesn't seem   
right here...I'm pretty sure Berléand-kun isn't the killer like Maeda-san claims. 

 

SOLUTION(refute): Strand of Blue Fabric from Storage Room --> "WEAR SOMETHING BLUE"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [thoughtful expression] Sorry, but that's not true, Uchida-kun. Berléand-kun didn't wear blue yesterday, or at any point during the past few days.

Aoki: [blank expression] What. 

Sugimoto: [pulls on hair] Oh, fuck, how did I not think of that...

Uchida: [reconsidering] Oh shit...looks like he can't be the killer, then. 

Berléand: [slightly angry] No, I cannot. I have worn a green vest over a white dress shirt and khaki pants ever since I arrived here. 

Maeda: [looks down and to the side shamefully] I'm sorry for accusing you baselessly like that, Berléand-kun. 

Berléand: [understanding expression] All is well. But I hope you all know not to accuse someone so recklessly again. 

Yokoyama: [puts face in hand] I think we've learned our lesson...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] You better have. That was a waste of time. [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] How about next time, we think with reason?

Miyazaki: [looks down shamefully] That's harsh, Takahira-san...

Takahira: [confident expression] It was meant to be. [haughty expression] As the Super High School Level Investigative Journalist, it's my duty to inform you on the basics of investigation. One thinks of the evidence first and only when one has a complete grasp on the situation does one search for a suspect. 

Otsuka: [bows head respectfully] I'll be sure to follow that model in the future. 

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] But if we can't find a suspect, how else can we make progress in this case?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Isn't it obvious? We look for a sequence of events of the murders, and then look for a suspect. 

Asaikure: [nods in agreement] That makes sense.

Momoko: [pumped up] So, should we get started?

Iwasaki: [slightly nervous] Sure, let's begin.

So now we're going to find out how this whole thing transpired? Okay, let's get down to business...

 

NON-STOP DEBATE START!  
[V3 Discussion: HEAT UP]

 

Evidence Bullets: Smear on Shinoda's Head Wounds, Blood on Watanabe's Hands, Ripped Piece of Paper, Monobear File 1

 

Iwasaki: [adjusts goggles with contemplative expression] I'm pretty sure that both Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san were murdered _BY THE SAME PERSON. 

Maeda: [nods in agreement] That seems most reasonable to me. 

Hasegawa: [shakes head vehemently] No, I'm pretty sure their _MURDERS ARE UNRELATED INCIDENTS...

Sugimoto: [uncertain expression] That could be what happened...

Kinoshita: [doubtful expression] Are you s-sure? They were killed _PRETTY CLOSE TO EACH OTHER...

Miyazaki: [grasping chin thoughtfully] They were...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Ugh, this is going nowhere. Can't you all decide on a hypothesis already?

It doesn't look like I can make a definitive choice on what happened yet...but there's one possibility I'm certain we can rule out. 

 

SOLUTION: Blood on Watanabe's Hands --> "MURDERS ARE UNRELATED INCIDENTS"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [shakes head] I'm sorry, Hasegawa-kun, but it isn't possible that the murders were separate. 

Hasegawa: [unconvinced] It isn't? 

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] How do you know?

Asaikure: [thoughtful expression] It's because of the blood on Watanabe-san's hands. How could she have gotten blood on her if she had no external wounds?

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] That's true...if that's the case, then it's impossible for these murders to be unrelated. 

Iwasaki: [nervous expression] But that still doesn't bring us anywhere. 

Nanako: [pulls on sleeve apprehensively] That's true...how are the murders related?

Nanako has a point...we still have to figure out how the murders are related. 

Miyazaki: [looks up with almost no confidence] Hey, uh...I have an idea. 

Takahira: [surprised] You do? Coming from you, I can't imagine it being useful in any way. 

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Will you at least let him speak? [understanding expression] Go ahead, Miyazaki-kun. 

Miyazaki: [weak smile while grasping flower] So, uh...I was thinking. Because Watanabe-san has blood on her hands and Shinoda-san has blood on him...isn't it pretty likely that she killed him and then killed herself out of guilt?

Wait...that actually seems pretty plausible! 

Asaikure: [breathlessly] A murder-suicide...

Berléand: [dumbfounded] Mon dieu...I would have never thought of that...

Aoki: [stunned expression] Holy shit...

Momoko: [incredulous] I can't believe it...why would Watanabe-san do that?

Sugimoto: [eyes wide in shock while nodding] As hard as it is to believe...it makes sense. Watanabe-san killed Shinoda-san and got blood on herself, but then was overcome with guilt and killed herself. 

Otsuka: [shakes head] No. 

Sugimoto: [surprised] Wh-What? What was wrong with what I said?

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] Watanabe-san killing herself. It's simply not possible. 

Hasegawa: [wide eyes with challenging expression] And how do you know that?

Otsuka: [slightly irritated] Because I am a medical professional and performed the autopsy. Kinoshita-kun looked over the body after me as well. [turns to face Kinoshita] Did you notice something about Watanabe-san's neck, Kinoshita-kun?

Kinoshita: [looking around with uncertain expression] Uhh...it had marks f-from the rope...

Otsuka: [shakes head] No. Besides that. 

Kinoshita: [thinking] Hmmm... [face shocked in realization] W-Wait! Her neck wasn't b-broken!

Otsuka: [vaguely smiling] Correct. Watanabe-san's neck was not broken. 

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] Otsuka-san, not all of us are doctors. So what the flipping fuck does her neck not being broken mean?

I'm glad Aoki-san said it for me...I don't know what it's supposed to mean either. 

Otsuka: [understanding expression] If Watanabe-san truly did jump off the railing and hang herself like this murder-suicide theory claims, her neck certainly would have broken. 

Maeda: [face lit up in realization] So she must have been strangled!

Sugimoto: [doubtful expression] How can you be certain? There's no any evidence for that.

No, Sugimoto-kun is wrong...there is evidence that Watanabe-san was strangled...

 

Smears on Shinoda's Head Wound/Missing Rope/Boxes in Lighting Room/Watanabe's Pockets

 

SOLUTION: Boxes in Lighting Room

 

Asaikure: I got it!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [thoughtful expression] Sorry, Sugimoto-kun, but that's not true. In the lighting room, a bunch of boxes were damaged as if they had been kicked in.

Miyazaki: [confused expression] But what does that mean?

Momoko: [finger raised in realization] Aha! I got it! As she was being strangled, Watanabe-san kicked against the boxes in a desperate struggle, but was overcome. 

Berléand: [looks upward thoughtfully] That is a logical conclusion. 

Nanako: [pulls in sleeve nervously] There's still something weird about this...why did Watanabe-san have blood on her hands?

Hasegawa: [hand on chin with confused expression] That still needs explaining...

Nanako is right, it's pretty weird...why was there blood on Watanabe-san hands?

 

Because she killed Shinoda/Because Shinoda killed her/Because the killer wanted to distract us from more important evidence/Because the killer tried to make it look like she killed Shinoda

 

SOLUTION: Becauae the killer tried to make it look like she killed Shinoda

 

Asaikure: I got it!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [thoughtul expression] I understand it now. The killer wiped Watanabe-san's hands on Shinoda-san's head wounds to try to fool us into thinking she killed him. 

Kinoshita: [eyes wide in realization] So that's why there w-were smears on Shinoda-san's head w-wounds...

Asaikure: [nods affirmatively] Yup. 

Iwasaki: [confused expression] But we still haven't answered something important. How did Watanabe-san get down there without having her neck broken?

Otsuka: [scratches chin with pondering question] That's a good question...I presume she was carefully lowered by another person. That's the only possibility. 

Momoko: [eyes wide in realization] But, wouldn't that mean she was killed by someone else?

Otsuka: [pained expression] Yes, it does. And because Shinoda-san couldn't have killed himself after killing her, it must be one of us here who did it. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] That's flawed logic. The only thing Shinoda-san was incapable of doing was killing himself. He could have easily killed Watanabe-san and them been murdered by someone else. 

No, I'm pretty sure that's not right...

Asaikure: [understanding expression] I know you weren't here when Monobear said this, but right after he have us his file, Monobear said that one of the sixteen of us remaining was responsible for both the deaths of Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san. 

Monobear: [holds hands over mouth] Upupupupu! Was I really so silly as to let that slip? Oh, silly me...

Takahira: [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] That would have been good to know before you all spouted that murder-suicide nonsense. 

Asaikure: [embarrassed expression] Sorry about that, Takahira-san. I forgot about it until now. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Eh...excuses, excuses. 

Uggh, I was being genuinely sorry, and yet she still does this...Takahira-san can be really difficult to deal with sometimes. 

Hasegawa: [looks at floor with worried expression] We still haven't gotten anywhere...we have no idea who the killer is! 

Goto: [arms raised with calm expression] Relax, Hasegawa-kun. We have made so much progress!

Hasegawa: [terrified expression] But how will we be able to find the killer?

Asaikure: [palm raised with calm expression] We'll worry about that when we run out of evidence. 

Takahira: [reluctantly agrees] Yes, that's true... [confident expression] Let's figure out why Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san were up at 11 pm and in the lighting room before we have an unreasonable mental breakdown, Hasegawa-kun. 

Save the condescending part at the end, Takahira-san is right. We should consider how Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san came to die before we look for a suspect. 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE START!  
[V3 Discussion: BREAK]

 

Evidence Bullets: Watanabe's Pockets, Ripped Piece of Paper, Monobear File 1, Note in Shinoda's Pocket

 

Goto: [raises arms with excited expression] Ah, I think the Universe has guided me to a correct answer! Shinoda-san and Watanabe-san /COINCIDENTALLY RAN INTO THE KILLER!

Aoki: [irritated expression] That makes no fucking sense. I'm pretty damn sure they /ASKED THE KILLER TO MEET THEM, and then were logged off life.com by the killer instead. 

Momoko: [puts fingers together nervously] That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, either...

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] What if they were /GIVEN A NOTE?

Berléand: [looks to the side with thoughtful expression] It's possible, but I think they /WERE LURED WITHOUT A NOTE. Maybe the killer knocked on their doors?

Miyazaki: [clutching flower nervously] Oh no, it looks like we're getting nowhere with this...

No, that's not true...someone just said what I'm pretty sure happened. 

 

SOLUTION: Note in Shinoda's Pocket --> "GIVEN A NOTE"

 

Asaikure: That's it!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] You're right, Yokoyama-kun!

Yokoyama: [flustered] Thanks, Asaikure-san...but how can you be certain? 

Asaikure: [thoughtful expression] It's because of something Momoko, Kinoshita-kun, and I discovered on Shinoda-san's body. 

Momoko: [bright smile] Oh yeah, I remember that! It said "Meet me in the lighting room at 11 pm." After that, um...

Kinoshita: [timidly makes eye contact] "I think I've found a w-way out of here." [holds up piece of paper] I have the n-note right here. [shows it to everyone]

Iwasaki: [curious expression] Is that a tear on the edge?

Goto: [leans over Kinoshita-kun's shoulder] Ah, yes it is! Why is that important, Kinoshita-kun?

Iwasaki: [hand open in from face with mouth wide in realization] Because Yokoyama-kun and I found a ripped piece of paper on Watanabe-san's nightstand. We thought it was nothing, but now that I've seen this...

Miyazaki: [uncertain expression] Hold on, are you sure both pieces of paper were originally the same?

Momoko: [tilts head inquisitively] Why do you mean, Miyazaki-kun?

Miyazaki: [looks up with almost no confidence] I guess what I'm saying is...how can you be certain the note in Shinoda-san's pocket is the same piece of paper on Watanabe-san's nightstand? For all we know, Watanabe-san could have had a note on her when she died. 

No, as plausible as it might sound, that isn't quite right. There's something that definitely proves Miyazaki-kun's point wrong...

 

Watanabe's Pockets Were Empty/Watanabe was Never Given a Note/Shinoda Put the Note on Watanabe's Nightstand

 

SOLUTION: Watanabe's Pockets Were Empty

 

Asaikure: I got it!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [understanding expression] I'm sorry, Miyazaki-kun, but Watanabe-san's pockets were empty. There was no note on her at the time. 

Miyazaki: [looks at floor shamefully] Oh...looks Iike I made another useless suggestion yet again...

Momoko: [reassuring smile] Don't worry, Miyazaki-kun, no contribution is useless!

Takahira: [doubtful expression] Don't be so certain, Momoko. 

Sometimes Takahira-san needs to shut up. This is one of those times. 

Yokoyama: [scratches chin thoughtfully] But what does that mean? Why would Shinoda-san have a note meant for Watanabe-san?

Asaikure: [pondering expression] Hmm...that's a good question...

Yokoyama-kun has a good point...What does this all mean? This evidence is so scattered...how will I piece it together?

 

LOGIC DIVE START!

 

Where did the note in Shinoda's pocket come from?   
[[His Room/The Dining Hall/Watanabe's Room]]

Why was there a ripped piece of paper on Watanabe's nightstand?  
[[Because Watanabe disposed of the rest of it/Because the killer took the rest of it/Because the killer gave a note to her

Where did the note end up?  
[[With the killer/With Watanabe/With Shinoda]]

 

SOLUTIONS: Watanabe's Room, Because the killer gave a note to her, With Shinoda

 

Asaikure: I figured it out!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [thoughtful expression] In pretty sure I figured out what happened. 

Hasegawa: [leans head with inquisitive expression] What do you think happened?

Asaikure: [apprehensive expression] Okay, this is going to sound convoluted and weird, but here goes. [deep breath] [explanatory expression] The killer gave Watanabe-san a note to lure her out of her room. Why she was the target, I don't know. I'm guessing sometime after she left, Shinoda-san came to check up on her. I presume he found the note and ripped it off, probably sensing it was a trap. Next, In pretty sure he went up to the lighting room, where...

Iwasaki: [whispers breathlessly] Where he was murdered. 

Uchida: [stunned expression] Yo, that's confusing as shit...but it sounds pretty reasonable to me. 

Momoko: [pondering expression] So Watanabe-san was lured out with a note, murdered, and then 

Takahira: [doubtful expression] That's the most apparent sequence of events based on the evidence, but there are a few holes in the logic. Why would Watanabe-san not have sensed the trap? Why would Shinoda-san check on her after the nighttime announcement? And why was Watanabe-san the target?

Asaikure: [pondering expression] I think Watanabe-san did sense the trap...but I don't think she cared. 

Sugimoto: [confused expression] What do you mean? Why wouldn't she care?

Asaikure: [grimaces with reluctant expression] I saw Watanabe-san right before I went to bed last night...to say the least, she wasn't doing too well. 

 

[[begin flashback]]

Watanabe: [monotone] Hello, Asaikure. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] What's wrong, Watanabe-san?

Watanabe: [blank expression with dead eyes] I've come to an important realization...a terrible realization...

Asaikure: [worried expression] What is it? Come on, you have to tell me!

Watanabe: [shaking head] No. It's group news. [turns away] You should get to bed, Asaikure. It's late. 

[[end flashback]]

 

Kinoshita: [looks down nervously] Oh wow, that d-doesn't sound like the normal W-Watanabe-san at all...

Otsuka: [concerned expression] I wonder what that "group news" she was talking about was...

Momoko: [looking to the side with crestfallen expression] Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. 

Maeda: [hand to chin with index finger slightly covering lips] That can't possibly be unrelated to how she died...

Yokoyama: [worried expression] Doe any of this really matter? We still are nowhere near finding the killer.

Hasegawa: [looks down with terrified expression] Yeah, and if we don't find them soon, we'll all die!

Takahira: [confident expression] No need to worry, Hasegawa-kun. 

What? What is Takahira-san getting at now?

Miyazaki: [suprised] Huh?

Takahira: [slightly smug] I've already deduced who the killer is.

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] You have? Who is it?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Uggh, do I have to explain everything? 

No. I am not dealing with this right now. 

Asaikure: [stern expression] Takahira-san, cut the bullshit. How have you figured out who the killer is?

Takahira: [haughty expression] By my investigating genius, of course. [acid expression] Just kidding. I figured it out by not being an ignorant dumbass. And by using past evidence you all seem to have forgotten. 

Takahira: [turns to Maeda] Maeda-san? What shade of blue was the fabric you and Berléand-kun found?

Maeda: [looks upward in consideration] Hmm...I'm pretty sure it was dark blue. 

Takahira: [inquisitive expression] And you, Kinoshita-kun?

Kinoshita: [timidly makes eye contact] Uhh...I'm p-pretty the fabric I f-found was dark blue t-too. 

Takahira: [slightly smug] Just as I thought. [looks down nose condescendingly] The solution to finding the killer is that simple. Who in this trial room wears dark blue?

Oh my God...how couldn't I have seen this before? I don't want to believe it, but there's only one person this could be...

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it? Who is the culprit?


	8. VII. Chapter 1: Infectiously Empirical Despair. Class Trial Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 comes to a close.

[[HAYATO SUGIMOTO CHOSEN]]

 

Asaikure: [dramatically points across courtroom] You're the only one!

I can't believe I've done it...I just accused one of my fellow classmates of murder!

 

Sugimoto: [shocked expression] Wh-What?

Nanako: [incredulous expression] What!?!? You can't be serious!

Kinoshita: [looks down with worried expression] I can't believe it w-was Sugimoto-kun...

Sugimoto: [eyes wide with desperation] It wasn't! It's not true!

Momoko: [puts finger tips together nervously] Uh, Asaikure-san? Are you sure you've picked the right person?

Asaikure: [stoic and certain expression] I don't want to be sure, but I am. Sugimoto-kun is the only one who could be the killer.

Takahira: [slightly smug] Looks like you might be somewhat competent after all, Asaikure-san. Not what I expected. 

I'm going to ignore that backhanded compliment...

Maeda: [regretful expression] I don't want to say it, but it seems most reasonable to me...

Miyazaki: [looks down and to the side shamefully] As sad as it is to say, I can't think of any other possibility...

Nanako: [points finger angrily] No, you're all wrong! None of this is true! There's no way he could have done this!

Berléand: [stares forward with determined expression] I'm not as certain, but due to past experience, I won't let anyone accuse someone recklessly. 

Asaikure: [doubtful expression] It's not reckless, but I'll indulge you regardless. 

I don't want to do this, but I have to...I must convince Berléand-kun and Nanako that Sugimoto-kun is guilty. 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE START!  
[V3 Discussion: HOPE vs. DESPAIR]

 

Evidence Bullets: Note in Shinoda's Pocket, Strand of Blue Fabric from Lighting Room, Smears on Shinoda's Head Wound, Bloody Camera Case

 

Berléand: [neutral expression] This accusation is too flawed to be considered reliable...

Berléand: [looks upward thoughtfully] So, if you wish to convince me, answer this: Why would Sugimoto-kun kill Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san? _HE HAD NO REASON to do so...

Sugimoto: [nods vehemently] Yes, yes, and why would I target either of them? _I GOT ALONG PERFECTLY with both...

Nanako: [points accusatorily] If you're going to accuse Hayato like that, you have to give us more evidence! _YOUR ARGUMENT SO FAR IS BASELESS...

Sugimoto: [eyes wide with desperate expression] You haven't even answered how, if I was the killer, I managed _TO GET NO BLOOD ME...

Sugimoto: [smiles fearfully] S-See? You haven't answered anything!

Something one of then just said was definitely wrong...I'm going to has to show them the truth!

 

SOLUTION: Strand I Blue Fabric from Lighting Room --> "YOUR ARGUMENT SO FAR IS BASELESS"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [stern expression] I'm sorry, Nanako, but our argument is certainly not baseless. If Sugimoto-kun isn't the killer, how do you explain the pieces of dark blue fabric in both the lighting room and storage room?

Nanako: [pounds fist on stand] It's just a distraction! The real killer put all that down to make us think the killer was Sugimoto-kun, but in reality it's someone else!

Asaikure: [bites lip with reluctant expression] I'm sorry, Nanako, but that involves too many assumptions. If we follow the evidence, it makes the most logical sense that Sugimoto-kun is the killer.

Sugimoto: [defensive stance] What? That makes no sense at all. What Nanako said is perfectly reasonable!

Takahira: [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] No, it doesn't. Have you ever heard of Occam's Razor?

Sugimoto: [confused expression] Wh-What's that?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Oh my God, do I have to explain everything to you imbeciles? Occam's Razor, or the Law of Parsimony, states that the explanation with the least amount of assumptions should be followed. The argument that you're the killer is the explanation with the least amount of assumptions, Sugimoto-kun. 

Sugimoto: [defiantly pointing with fearful expression] That doesn't make any sense!

Takahira: [cold stare] It doesn't? If you can conjure up another principle of reasoning tested by centuries, I invite you to go ahead. 

Sugimoto-kun and Nanako stood in stunned silence after Takahira-san's last biting comment. 

Berléand: [looks down and to the side with shameful expression] I am sorry, but I cannot reasonably defend you any longer, Sugimoto-kun. 

Okay, I've gotten one of then to our side. Now I have to convince Nanako...

Asaikure: [regretful frown with pained expression] Nanako, please, listen to reason! Sugimoto-kun is the killer. 

Nanako: [staring down with face obscured] No. No... [face contorted with rage] NOOOO! I won't listen to your stupid fucking "reasoning" anymore!

Momoko: [worried expression] Nanako, calm down!

Nanako: [face contorted with hatred] Shut up! All of you, shut up! There's no way Hayato is the killer!

Uh oh, Nanako is not going to be easy to convince...I'm going to have to give it everything I've got!

 

ARGUMENT ARMAMENT START!

 

[[Nanako, dressed in full horse-rider gear, sits posed and ready to attack]]

Nanako: How dare you accuse Hayato of murdering Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san!

Nanako: Stop lying to everyone! 

Nanako: There's no way Hayato could have killed someone!

Nanako: You're just a lying whore!

DEVELOPMENT!

[[Nanako's helmet is broken, revealing the angry face beneath]]

Nanako: I won't let you falsely accuse anyone!

Nanako: There's no way Hayato did this!

Nanako: Why won't you listen to me?

Nanako: Please, just stop!

 

FINAL BLOW!

 

Nanako: How can you prove that Hayato is really the killer?

 

Sweater is the-------Same Shade-------Sugimoto's------of Blue 

 

SOLUTION: Sugimoto's Sweater is the Same Shade of Blue!

 

Nanako: [falls to the ground with outfit in tatters] NOOOOOO!!!

 

BREAK!

Wow, Nanako really gave it her all...I didn't want to have to fight with her like that, but it needed to be done...

Nanako: [collapses to her knees] [sobbing] No...no...

Sugimoto: [head hung with face obscured] ...

Uchida: [pained expression] Yo, looks like everything is over...should we get to voting?

No, we can't. We have to be certain that Sugimoto-kun is the killer...

Asaikure: [determined expression] No, not yet. Let's go over this case from beginning to end, to make sure we've gotten everything right!

 

CLOSING ARGUMENT START!  
[Danganronpa V3 Climax Return Plays]

 

Asaikure: I think I'd better take one more look back at the case from the beginning...

Asaikure: It all began last night, soon after the nighttime announcement...

Asaikure: The killer gave Watanabe-san a note, trying to lure her to the lighting room. She either didn't know it was a trap or didn't care, but whatever happened, she went to the lighting room. Before she went, she placed the note under the lamp on her nightstand. 

Asaikure: But when she got there, the killer was lying in wait, and strangled her. As Watanabe-san struggled to stay alive, she kicked in some boxes. Despite her efforts, she succumbed to the killer. 

Asaikure: But soon after Watanabe-san was dead, Shinoda-san came to the lighting room. He had found the note while checking on Watanabe-san's room, and, probably sensing it was a trap, rushed to the lighting room. 

Asaikure: Fortunately for us, Shinoda-san ripped the note while he was grabbing it, allowing us to eventual discover the note was originally for Watanabe-san. 

Asaikure: The killer was likely shocked by Shinoda-san showing up, and out of desperation, they picked up a camera case and hit Shinoda-san over the head with it, killing him instantly. 

Asaikure: After murdering Shinoda-san, the killer disposed of the bloody camera case in a box to the side in a weak attempt to hide it. 

Asaikure: In order to distract us from the truth, the killer coated Watanabe-san's hands with Shinoda's blood and then carefully hanged her on the balcony outside, all to make it seem like she killed Shinoda-san and then herself. 

Asaikure: Thinking their deed was done, the killer went back to their room, and pretended to act surprised when we discovered Watanabe-san's and Shinoda-san's bodies the next morning. 

Asaikure: However, the killer had accidentally left some strands of their dark blue sweater behind at both the lighting room and storage room, allowing us to unravel their lies and find the truth to this case. 

Asaikure: And the killer, the only one of us here who wears a dark blue sweater, is...

 

[[screen separating Asaikure and Sugimoto, with Sugimoto pulling on his hair with wide eyes]]

 

Asaikure: ...You! Hayato Sugimoto, the Super High School Level Mathematician, you are the killer!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [neutral expression] Does anyone disagree with that course of events? 

No one said anything, not even Nanako or Sugimoto-kun. 

Asaikure: [tired expression] It's settled then...Sugimoto-kun is the killer. Does anyone disagree?

No one raised their hands, not even Nanako and Sugimoto-kun. 

 

Monobear: [holds hands over mouth] Upupupupu! Are you bastards finally done with your deliberations?

Maeda: [looks at Sugimoto-kun next to her pitifully] Yes, I think we are...

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Then it's voting time! Everyone, press one of the eighteen buttons in front of you to cast your vote! Who will be chosen as the blackened! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

With Monobear's ominous last words hanging in my head, I looked down at the stand in front of me. There were only sixteen options with Watanabe-san's and Shinoda-san's faces in grayscale, but it still didn't make it any easier. With hesitation, I pressed Sugimoto-kun's button. It feels so horrible to vote one of my fellow survivors to death...but it had to be done. 

When I looked up, almost everyone was done. I saw Kinoshita-kun reluctantly push his button and Momoko look away as she did it. They probably felt the same way about it as me. 

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] So, have you all voted! Good! Time to reveal the killer!

A giant slot machine emerged from one of the walls, its slots spinning rapidly. Monobear gleefully pulled a gear on the side of his throne, and slowly the slot machine ground to a halt, all three of the slots displaying Sugimoto-kun's face. For a second nothing happened, and terror swept though me. But then confetti burst out of the ceiling, and a neon yellow sign displaying the word "GUILTY!" blinking rapidly. 

 

CLASS TRIAL END

 

Monobear: [relieved] Upupupupu! You were right! The killer of Akira Watanabe and Akio Shinoda is...Hayato Sugimoto, the Ultimate Mathematician!

Nanako sobbed even louder when he said that. 

Goto: [shakes head sadly] So it's true...

Takahira: [slightly smug] Hmph. I was right. 

Monobear: [red eye glints] But the voting wasn't unanimous...Sugimoto-kun and Nanako both thought they could stop the inevitable by voting for Asaikure-san... [fake crying] Oh, it's so tragic!

What, they voted for me? But there was no way I could have done it...

Asaikure: [pained expression] Sugimoto-kun, why? Why did you do it?

Sugimoto: [hangs head with face obscured] Because...because... [sobbing profusely] Because I had no other choice!

Iwasaki: [confused expression] What do you mean, you had no other choice? Were you going to die from Monobear's disease?

Sugimoto: [shakes head with tears in eyes] No, it wasn't that, it was...it was this. [holds up paper]

Sugimoto-kun held up a piece of paper with a photo and text under it. I can't read it from all the way over here...

Asaikure: [curious expression] What does it say?

Hasegawa: [squints eyes while leaning forward] It says, "Kill Watanabe-san tonight or your sister dies" underneath a photo of... [nauseous expression] Oh my God!

Maeda: [grabbing paper from Sugimoto-kun] It's a picture of... [grimaces] Two dead adults and a young girl in chains, all in a dark room. 

Sugimoto: [wipes tears away from eyes] My parents and my little sister...whoever took us has control over our families!

That was a horrible thought...I can't even begin to imagine what could be happening to my mom and dad right now...

Berléand: [horrified expression] No, no...

Hasegawa: [shakes head vehemently] No, no, this can't be happening...it's not...

Otsuka: [perturbed expression] That is horrifying...

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Monobear, you truly are disgusting, using people's families as leverage. [turns to Sugimoto-kun on her right] Who gave this to you?

Sugimoto: [hangs head with face obscured] I don't know...it was slipped under my door right before the nighttime announcement yesterday...when I saw it I panicked, and then...

Takahira: [cold stare] You murdered Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san. 

Sugimoto: [nods miserably] Y-Yes. Everything went down just as Asaikure-san said... [wide eyes with desperate expression] But you have to believe me, it was only supposed to be Watanabe-san! When Shinoda-san walked in, I panicked, and then...I k-killed him. 

Takahira: [pitiless expression] Tch. I hope you don't truly expect us to believe that sob story. 

Uchida: [raises eyebrow doubtfully] Yo, that doesn't sound too true to me, either...

Aoki: [looks to the side with disgusted expression] It sounds like bulllllllllshit to me. [narrows eyes contemptuously] Besides, murdering two people is inexcusable, no matter what the circumstances. 

Maeda: [uncertain expression] I'm not certain either, but I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. 

Hasegawa: [nods slowly] I agree. 

Sugimoto: [smiles weakly] Th-Thank you.

Asaikure: [pondering expression] Now on to something more concerning...who gave Sugimoto-kun that note, and why? Why would they target him? And why did they want Watanabe-san dead? And why—

Monobear: [lean to show primarily white side] Alrighty then, time to cut off that meaningless discussion!

Asaikure: [angry expression] Hey, I wasn't finished!

Monobear: [bares claws with angry expression] I don't care! This trial has gone on for a long time, and I'm a hungry bear! [holds hand over mouth] Sugimoto-kun, say your last goodbyes, because it's punishment time! 

Oh shit, I forgot about that part...Sugimoto-kun has to be punished now. Oh God, the thought of it is just too horrible!

Sugimoto: [eyes wide with desperate expression] No, no...no, please! Don't kill me!

Nanako: [sobs with hands in front of face moving desperately] Monobear, can't you make some extenuating circumstances for Hayato? He was forced to do it; he didn't have a choice!

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Nope! It's in the rules: if you kill and are caught, you die! [gleeful expression] And now, for the main event we've all been waiting for! Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!

Sugimoto: [pleads desperately while pulling on hair] NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

 

Execution #1: Monobear's Marvelously Merciless Math Test

 

Monobear pulled a large mallet and smacked a big red button on a pedestal in front of him. A little 8-bit animation played on a projector on the wall, depicting Monobear dragging Sugimoto-kun off the screen with the caption, "GAME OVER. Hayato Sugimoto has been found guilty. Now beginning the execution."  
Out of nowhere a chain emerged from a wall and grabbed Sugimoto-kun by the neck. For a split second, his face displayed pure fear. But then he was gone, whisked out a previously hidden side door.  
The 8-bit animation faded and all we could see was Sugimoto-kun sitting a table in the middle of a dark room. In front of him was a piece of paper and a pen. On his left, an oversized timer with red numbering sat ominously. Suddenly, Monobear released the chains on Sugimoto-kun's hands and the timer started counting down from a minute.  
I shared Sugimoto-kun's confusion at first, but then I realized he had to do a series of complex math problems. With superhuman speed, he scribbled his work, his hands flying at lightning speed across the paper. He flipped it over. I desperately looked at the timer. 30 seconds left. Sugimoto-kun continued on, his hand moving a bit slower now. I looked again. 20 seconds. He was on what looked like the last problem. 10 seconds. He was putting down his work. 5 seconds. He was writing the answer, and then circled it. 1 second. And then, the shackles around his feet released him. Not believing what was happenig, Sugimoto-kun jumped out of his seat, right before a giant scythe came crashing down from the ceiling, cutting through where he has been sitting just a second before. Nanako let out a sigh of relief. I saw Sugimoto-kun's face light up with a tiny bit of hope, and I thought that he had escaped, and all was well, and—  
Out of nowhere, the screen went black. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Huh? What's happening?

Monobear: [furious expression] Goddamn piece of shit...

All of a sudden, the feed to Sugimoto's execution came back. One second Sugimoto-kun was standing there, a glimmer of hope in his eye, and the next he was a human pincushion, with spears impaling him from every direction. I heard Nanako let out a small scream.  
Sugimoto-kun looked down at himself, shocked at what had so suddenly happened. He coughed blood out of his mouth, and let a single tear fall. Then, he let out a small moan of pain, and fell to the ground in a heap. 

Monobear turned of the projector and started laughing gleefully. 

Monobear: [laughs obnoxiously] Oh, wasn't that hilarious! Even if we had a little roadblock in the middle, isn't it great that Sugimoto-kun thought he could avoid punishment? Upupupupu! And that look on his face at the end! It was so good!

Nanako: [narrows eyes with expression of pure hate] Shut. Up. 

Monobear: [fake curiosity] Oh, did i offend you? Sorry, Nanako, it's not my fault your boyfriend killed two of your fellow survivors! It's totally his! And now he's as dead as dead can be! Upupupupu!

Aoki: [murderous glare] You piece of fucking shit...

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Monobear, please stop speaking.

Otsuka: [bows head mournfully] Rest in peace, Sugimoto-kun. 

Iwasaki: [looks down with miserable expression] I can't believe he's dead...

Goto: [looks down and to the side with mournful expression] May he find peace in eternal sleep. 

Monobear: [hangs head with fake sadness] You're all so hopeful, it's so irritating... [bares claws angrily] Get out of my courtroom, you little brats! Now that the fun's over, I don't want to see you anymore! 

He didn't have to tell us twice. We all filed into elevator, where there was one space too many open. The ride up was silent except for Nanako's sobs. I didn't want to think about what had just happened, but my mind couldn't avoid the thought of it. I don't know if I believe in an afterlife or any of that, but if there is one, I truly hope Sugimoto-kun is finally at rest. Even if he did kill Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san, he didn't deserve what just happened to him. 

 

When the elevator came to a stop, we all filed out in silence. No one was on the mood for talking about what had just happened, and neither was I. I took an apple from the kitchen and then headed back to my room. As Monobear's nighttime announcement played, my mind drifted back to what had happened earlier today. 

 

Discovering Watanabe-san's body and Shinoda-san's after that was so shocking...but what was even worse was Sugimoto-kun's execution...his body collapsing to the ground, despair written on his face. And to think that my investigating helped contribute to his death...it's all so horrible!

 

The image of Sugimoto-kun's body falling to the ground lifelessly haunted me even as I lay in bed, tossing and turning. I tried and tried to shake it out of my head, but I couldn't manage it get it out. Even when I succumbed to sleep, the image of his death still haunted me. 

 

Chapter 1: Infectiously Empirical Despair

END

SURVIVORS REMAINING: 15

 

Completed 3/27/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Chapter 1 is officially over, and Chapter 2 should be out very shortly. I promise, the case won't be as simple and the culprit won't be as incredibly obvious (I hope). Like always, comments are encouraged!


	9. VIII. Chapter 2: The Dangerous and Cruel Nature of Love. (Ab)normal Days: Daily Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we begin Chapter 2 Daily Life.

(Ab)normal Days: Daily Life START!

 

[ding, dong] 

Monobear: It is now 7 am! As such, it is now officially daytime!

Monobear: Rise and shine, wakey wakey! Despair isn't going to make itself!

 

There he goes again with that horrible morning announcement...there's nothing I want more than to go back to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night because of the image of Sugimoto-kun's final moments begin seared into my mind...but today would be a bad day to be late to the breakfast meeting. I wouldn't want anyone to think I was dead or something. 

 

After groggily getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I headed down the dorm hallway to the Entrance Hall. It's weird to think that just 24 hours ago, Momoko and I saw Watanabe-san's body in here, hanging from the railing. I wonder where it went... 

 

As I walked through the door to the dining hall, I wondered who would be leading the breakfast meetings now that Watanbe-san and Shinoda-san were dead...but I didn't need to wonder for long. 

 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] There you are, Asaikure-san. I was getting worried that Sugimoto-kun came back from the dead and offed you. 

Nanako: [on the verge of tears] ...Takahira-san...please don't. 

Takahira: [mocking expression] Oh what, did I hurt your feelings? Get over it. It's your fault you chose to fall in love with a killer. "Hayato," you called him. Pft. It's pathetic. 

 

Oh goddammit...why does Takahira-san always have to do this?

 

Miyazaki: [holds flower close to chest with sad expression] Takahira-san, Sugimoto-kun just died...could you please be a little less harsh?

Goto: [raises arms with uncertain smile] Takahira-san, the Universe delegates each person with a different way to deal with grief...ignoring that is simply rude.

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Both of you are the some of the most useless people here; I'll hear nothing from either of you. Sugimoto-kun murdered Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san. Why should I remember him positively? [turns to Nanako] Besides, it's still you're fault, Nanako. Falling in love in a situation like this is doomed to end only in heartbreak. 

Nanako: [face down with miserable expression] ...

Uchida: [nervous expression] Yo, Takahira-san, that was pretty harsh...

Maeda: [folds arms with piercing stare] I agree. Why do you always try to put others down to make yourself feel better?

 

Uh-oh, Maeda-san just kicked the hornet's nest...

 

Takahira: [cold stare] I never do anything of the sort. As your leader, the well being of all you is my primary concern. 

Berléand: [confused expression] Quoi?

Momoko: [bewildered expression] Huh?

Otsuka: [doubtful expression] Leader?

 

I thought she'd do something like this, but I still hoped she wouldn't go ahead and proclaim herself leader. 

 

Asaikure: [lips pursed with uncertain expression] Takahira-san, how? We never voted for you to be our leader. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] You didn't, no. But as the most qualified person here, I thought I should fill the position that [glances at Nanako] [smirks] "Hayato" so rudely removed Watanabe-san from. 

Nanako: [face down with miserable expression] ...

 

That was an unnecessary dig at Nanako...

 

Aoki: [waves hand dismissively] Hell to the fuck no. You're not ruling over me. 

Iwasaki: [unconvinced] Seizing power without asking...that sounds like something a dictator would do. 

Takahira: [furious glare] What did you call me? 

Iwasaki: [bites lip nervously] Uh, I called you...a d—

Momoko: [hands up with nervous smile] C'mon everyone, let's not get into a big fight! Just stay positive! It'll—

Takahira: [cold stare] Iwasaki-kun, you little piece of shit. I'll have you know that I'm by far the most qualifi—

Asaikure: [nervous expression] Let's not have this escalate any farther, so—

Takahira: [leans forward with fists clenched] Shut up! Now, back--

Aoki: [holds up middle finger defiantly] You fuckin' bitch! Stop fingering yourself and just give u—

Kinoshita: [angry expression] STOP!

 

We stopped our argument and looked over at Kinoshita-kun...I have to say, I didn't expect him to get so mad like that...

 

Kinoshita: [looks down shamefully] Please, can we s-stop arguing? It'll only make things w-worse...and M-Monobear happier...

Asaikure: [thoughtful expression] That is true...we should argue less often..

Takahira: [doubtful expression] ...

 

We all fell into a melancholy silence after that...to think that one comment could escalate into a fight is frightening...and with a Monobear motive thrown in, who knows what could go wrong...

 

Yokoyama: [adjusts chef's hat nervously] So, uh, who wants some pancakes?

Asaikure: [confused expression] What?

Hasegawa: [holds notebook tightly to chest] That was a sudden change in mood...

Yokoyama: [trying to smile] It is, yeah...but it looked like we all needed a bit of a pick-me-up.

Iwasaki: [smiles with hand over heart] That's really nice of you to do, Yokoyama-kun.

Yokoyama: [smiles bashfully] Aw, you're welcome, Iwasaki-kun. 

Maeda: [slightly irritated] Where were these pancakes before? I would have loved to have them the other day. 

Yokoyama: [cups chin in hand thoughtfully] I don't know...the ingredients to make them just appeared today. So did the ones for salad, if anyone wants them. 

Miyazaki: [excited] Ooh! I'll have a salad!

Monobear: Upupupupu! You have me to thank!

 

Oh God...I had enough of him yesterday.

 

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Oh. You're here. 

Goto: [displeased] That evil bear is back...

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Yep, I am! And I was the one who stocked those new foods!

Aoki: [shakes head vigorously] Sorry, Yokoyama-kun, I'm not having any of those pancakes now. 

Iwasaki: [dejected expression] Aw, you have to ruin everything...why couldn't we just have had pancakes?

Momoko: [puts fingers together nervously] We still can have them!

Yokoyama: [shakes head] No, I don't trust Monobear...knowing him, he probably made all the flour sawdust. 

Monobear: [fake crying] Oh, you all hate me so much! It so despair-inducing!

Asaikure: [irritated] What do you want, Monobear? We had enough of you yesterday.

Monobear: [turns away] Oh...it was nothing...if you all hate me so much...then I won't tell.

Takahira: [cold stare] Cut the crap and just tell us already. 

Monobear: [sweats nervously] Fine, fine! You're all so pushy! It's turning me on...

Miyazaki: [grimaces] Eww...

 

Ok, let's just ignore that last part...

 

Monobear: [leans to show mostly black side] But back to the point. I've opened up another set of rooms beyond the door in the Entrance Hall!

Asaikure: [surprised] What?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Another set of rooms! After a class trial, I'll provide you with some new foods in the dining hall and some new rooms to plot despair in!

 

So he's giving us some more space...well, at least that's something. 

 

Aoki: [relieved] Thank motherfuckin' god. It sucked ass to be stuck in just the dining hall, auditorium and dorms. 

Momoko: [bright smile] And now we have some more food to eat in the morning!

Nanako: [looks down miserably] But was it worth it?

Berléand: [confused expression] Was what worth it?

Nanako: [stares forward with miserable frown] Watanabe-san, Shinoda-san, and Hayato all dying. We lost three people, and now we have some new rooms and food. Is that really worth three human lives?

 

Damn...now I feel bad for getting happy over these new rooms...but that's not what our attitude should be.

 

Asaikure: [comforting expression] It's not worth it, Nanako. But it's something. In a situation like this, we have to take whatever we have and persevere through the pitfalls of Monobear's despair. 

Hasegawa: [nods] Yes, that seems to be the best psychological approach, even if you're lying to yourself.

 

You're not helping, Hasegawa-kun...

 

Takahira: [slightly amused] I wonder what the bear has to say to that. 

Kinoshita: [looks around] He's g-gone...

Maeda: [sighs in relief] Thank God. He is so unbelievably irritating. 

Berléand: [cleans glasses] What should we do next?

Momoko: [looks up in thought] Hmm...he did say something about a door in the Entrance Hall. Is he talking about that locked one on the second level?

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] Yes, I believe that would be it. 

Takahira: [businesslike expression] Then let's go. [annoyed expression] I know not all of you agree with my leadership, but please follow these instructions. I suggest we search these new rooms thoroughly for any possible weapons to dispose of them. 

Hasegawa: [raises hand excitedly] Can we look for ways out? Then we could end this!

Takahira: [doubtful expression] I don't think you'll find any, but go ahead and be useless if you want. [businesslike expression] Is that understood? Good. Let's meet back here at dinner around 6 to discuss what we found. 

 

With that she walked out of the room with a confident stride. One by one we filed out behind her, not wanting to be harshly reprimanded. 

 

By the time I got to the door, it was wide open, and everyone had already gone through. Even though Nanako's comment had diminished by excitement, I was still interested in what new things I would find in this new section. 

 

The first thing I saw when I walked through the doors was a large room with an ornate chandelier and three double doors, one on each wall. Made out of beautifully carved wood, a circular table with a vase in the center stood underneath the chandelier. 

 

I looked back to the doors. The ones to the left and straight ahead were open, but the doors to the right were closed. I tried opening them, but they didn't budge. That's probably where the next area is.

 

I decided to try the doors to the left first. The first thing I noticed was the smell of chlorine. This must be near a pool....

 

There were two doors opposite me in the tiled room I had entered, one blue and one pink. I noticed Goto-san and Miyazaki-kun standing out here too. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey guys.

Goto: [relaxed smile] Ah, Risukyo-chan! Greetings!

Miyazaki: [twirls flower with slightly excited expression] Hey!

 

Miyazaki-kun seems a bit excited...I should ask him what that's all about. 

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Hey, Miyazaki-kun, you seem a bit excited...why? Have you found something?

Miyazaki: [tries to restrain himself] Well...it's just... [tears of joy] I'm just so happy I did something useful and figured something out!

 

Aw, Miyazaki-kun...I feel so good for him. I know he struggled with some self-esteem issues, so it's good that he's found something useful. But what is that something?

 

Asaikure: [inquisitive expression] What is it you found?

Miyazaki: [smiles happily] We figured out how the entrance to the pool works! Right, Goto-san?

Goto: [closes eyes with sleepy expression] Ah, yes, when we came here I asked Suburou-kun [gestures to the side] "How does this mechanism work?" And then he soon figured it out. 

 

I followed Goto-san's gesture to the doors. To the side of each door was what looked like a scanning machine. It's not a huge deal to figure that out, but I'm still proud of Miyazaki-kun for doing it. My eyes drifted up to right above both doors where I saw...a Gatling Gun?!?!

 

Asaikure: [worried expression] Ahh! Why is there a Gatling Gun?!?

Goto: [continues to keep eyes closed] Oh yes, that. Monobear told us it is here to punish "any student trying to take a peek." 

Miyazaki: [concerned expression] It's a bit extreme, if you ask me. [excited expression] But do you want to hear how the scanning machines work?

 

Even though this probably leads to a pool, and I'm not too big on swimming...this could still be useful to learn. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Sure. 

Miyazaki: [smiles happily] Great! Okay, so first you get out your e-Handbook...[Miyazaki takes out his e-Handbook] and then you hold the screen side right in front of the scanner... [holds in front of scanner] [beeping noise] [clicking noise] and then you're in! The door is unlocked, and all you have to do is open the door. 

Asaikure: [grateful expression] Thanks, Miyazaki-kun. I'm glad you showed me that. 

Miyazaki: [smiles happily] You're welcome!

 

Seems pretty simple...I guess I may as well try it out. I stepped in front of the girls' locker room door and did exactly what Miyazaki-kun said. I took out my e-Handbook, held the screen side in front of the scanner, and sure enough the door unlocked. 

 

Eager to get out of the range of the Gatling Gun, I quickly stepped through the door to find myself in a surprisingly spacious locker room. Rows of lockers lined the room on the right side, with wooden benches in front of them. Lying in the center of the room was an exercise mat, with a few weights and exercise balls around it. To the left there were shower stalls, screened off only by thin curtains. A stack of neatly folded towels stood next to the showers. In the center of the room, looking at the exercise mat, was Aoki-san. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey, Aoki-san. Are you here to get some exercise in?

Aoki: [embarassed expression] Exercise, me? Hell to the fuck no...why would I exercise? I'm already really strong as is...

 

Aoki-san seems like she isn't telling the truth there...but it's not that important. 

 

Asaikure: [inquisitive expression] Did you find anything important in here? 

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] Nah, it's just lockers, showers, and this exercise shit. It's soundproofed, though. I can't hear shit from either of the rooms on the other side. [pauses] You know, now that I think about it, this would be a great place to fuck. 

 

Ignoring that last part, this seems pretty important. This locker-room is soundproofed, huh...I'm guessing the boys' one is as well. That's odd, but it might be important in the future. 

 

Asaikure: [waves] Bye, Aoki-san. 

Aoki: [disinterested stare] Bye. 

 

I left through the door at the other of the locker room to find myself in a sleek, modern pool room. Unsurprisingly, there was a large pool in the center of the room, covering most of the floor space. Walkways with a few plastic lounge chairs surrounded the pool, but that wasn't what drew my attention. What drew my attention was the wall to my right: the entire thing was made of floor-to-ceiling windows that gave a breathtaking view of the mountain landscape outside. Admiring the landscape were Berléand-kun and Kinoshita-kun. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey guys.

Berléand: [turns to Asaikure] [adjusts glasses] Bonjour, Asaikure-san. Kinoshita-kun and I were admiring the beautiful view outside the window. 

Kinoshita: [holds hand behind head with bashful expression] It's r-really pretty out there...

Asaikure: [nods] It is. 

 

This view is even better than the one in the Dining Hall...even if I don't like to swim, I would come here just for the view. 

 

Asaikure: [inquisitive expression] So, have you two found anything of note in here? 

Berléand: [ashamed expression] Except for this view, nothing. 

Kinoshita: [makes eye contact timidly] Y-Yeah, there isn't much to see in here...

 

Well, not every room can have massive secrets...besides, I wouldn't expect Monobear to put something massively important in a pool of all places. 

 

But that's all the more reason to explore what was beyond the other door that was straight ahead. I don't want to leave this view behind, but it looks like I'll have to...

 

Asaikure: [waves reluctantly] Bye!

Berléand: [slight smile] Au revoir. 

Kinoshita: [timidly makes eye contact] B-Bye...

 

I left through the locker room door, which was unlocked from this side. Saying hi to Aoki-san, I continued through to the room before the locker rooms, where I said hi to Goto-san an Miyazaki-kun. 

 

After coming to the chandelier room, I made my way to the door I hadn't tried yet, and gasped when I entered. As soon I entered, my breath disappeared. The room was a massive, rectangular ballroom with a ceiling three-stories high and a lush, wine-red carpet beneath my feet.

 

The long walls on my right and left were decorated with hand-painted murals and gilded columns, while the far wall and the wall behind me were furnished with tasteful dark wood and more gilded columns. 

 

Circular tables with crystal glasses, expensive-looking china, and pure white tablecloths filled much of the room, with a large dance floor and a full stage for a musical ensemble, complete with risers and a fixed grand piano, taking the rest of the space. 

 

Admiring the resplendent ballroom over by a bar to my right were Iwasaki-kun and Yokoyama-kun. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey guys. This place is amazing, isn't it?

Yokoyama: [breathless] It really is, isn't it? Those paintings...

Iwasaki: [looks up in wonder] And the chandeliers on the ceiling...they're so pretty...

 

They seemed to be lost in the beauty of the room, and I let them admire it a little longer. Besides, there was someone nearby who looked like they were dying to talk someone...

 

Asaikure: [neutral expression] Hey, Takahira-san. You look like you want to talk to someone. 

Takahira: [acts disinterested] Talk to one of you? Pft, as if I would. [serious expression] But if you're here, I might as well. [businesslike expression] I was thinking we could use this room for group festivities. 

 

What? I'm not against that at all, but of all people to suggest a party, I was not expecting Takahira-san to be the one. 

 

Asaikure: [inquisitive expression] So you want us to throw a party? I didn't know you liked parties. 

Takahira: [scowls] I don't. Parties force me to talk to people I don't like. Which is a lot of people. [businesslike expression] But I thought it would help increase our group's trust in one another to prevent a murder. 

 

That actually sounds like a pretty good idea...

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] I think that could work, Takahira-san!

Takahira: [slightly smug] Thank you, Asaikure-san. I don't need your praise, but I appreciate it regardless. [turns away]

 

There she is, back to her normal self...She's so irritating, but as flawed and belligerent as Takahira-san can be, she may a semi-competent leader after all. 

 

I left her in her pride to head over to Otsuka-san and Maeda-san looking at the stage. 

 

Asaikure: [admiring the stage] Wow, this stage is almost as big as the one in the Auditorium. 

Otsuka: [nods affirmatively] It is quite large. Momoko said it'd be great for recitals when she first saw it. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] She's already seen it? Where is she now?

Maeda: [neutral expression] Monobear popped up and told her to look at the Music Room he'd unlocked near the Auditorium...unsurprisingly, she rushed out, followed by her sister and Hasegawa-kun. 

 

So that's what that locked room in the Auditorium was...it makes sense that it's a music room, but it's weird how Monobear decided to open it along with everything over here. 

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] That's odd. Have you guys noticed anything special about this ballroom?

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] Not much except that it is far too ostentatious for my tastes. 

Maeda: [nods] I agree, it's too gaudy for me. The lounge is nicer. 

 

Huh? What's she talking about?

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] What lounge?

Maeda: [blank expression] Oh shit, I didn't say where it was. [points to the side of the stage] It's through that door. 

 

I followed her gaze to a nondescript door off to the side f the stage. I said goodbye to Maeda-san and Otsuka-san and headed through the door. 

 

I had to adjust my eyes from the bright lights of the Ballroom to the dim lights of this lounge. There were comfy-looking leather couches strewn about, along with a few armchairs. A large bookcase occupied the entire wall to my right, while a large flat screen TV with a pile of movie DVD's beneath it was on the back wall. On the far wall there was a smaller TV with what looked like video game cases around it. Uchida-kun was sitting in the middle of it all, taking everything in. 

 

Asaikure: [breathless] Wow, this place is really nice. Don't you agree, Uchida-kun?

Uchida: [dazed expression] What? Huh? Oh, yea...this shit's pretty dope. It's so relaxin', ya know what I mean? I could spend hours here, man...

 

He soon went back to looking around the room, with the familiar dazed expression he always has. I guess I should leave him to his devices for now...besides, I have to check out the music room Otsuka-san and Maeda-san were talking about. 

 

I headed back through the ballroom and the Chandelier Room to the Entrance Hall and then to the Auditorium, the whole time wondering why Monobear would just randomly open the Music Room in the Auditorium, so far away from all the other new areas. It's probably not even that big of a deal, I'm most likely just being too paranoid...or at least I hope I am. 

 

When I got to the stage, I immediately noticed the door to the right, which was previously locked, was now open. I headed inside and was met with excited babbling from Momoko. 

 

Momoko: [exuberant smile while shaking with excitement] Oh my god oh my god oh my GODDDDD, this room is so cool! Asaikure-san, look! They have everything! Everything I'll ever need!

 

I did as she said and looked around. The room was a lot bigger than I expected, but crammed with a lot of stuff. Posters for all kinds of bands covered the walls. Mics and speakers made the back left corner a tangled mess of cords. All kinds of percussion instruments, like timpani, xylophones, cymbals, even a celesta, along with an upright piano in the back corner, made the room rather cramped. A large cabinet took up the entirety of the right wall, and a door to the left opened into another room. 

 

Wow, there is a ton of stuff in here. But I have what might be an important question...

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] What's in that big wall of cabinets?

Momoko: [surprised] Oh, that's just a bunch of sheet music. [excited smile] But look at everything else! There's so much! Agghhh, this is so amazing!

 

That reminds me, there are only really percussion instruments and a piano out here...

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Where are all the other instruments? It's mostly percussion stuff in here...

Momoko: [points with bright smile] Oh, they're mostly in that room right past where Nanako is standing. Including an amazing violin! [shakes with excitement] Eek! This so awesome!

 

Now that she mentioned it, I didn't even notice that Nanako was in here before...she still isn't looking to good. I better head over to see how he is...

 

Asaikure: [concerned expression] Nanako? Are you okay?

Nanako: [looks down with miserable expression] ...I'm fine.

 

She doesn't sound too sincere...

 

Asaikure: [worried expression] Are you sure?

Nanako: [a bit forcefully] Yes...

 

She doesn't seem too conversational right now...I wish she would let me help her, but I guess I'll just have to wait. 

 

I headed into the instrument room to find cases and cases of musical instruments in see-through lockers. There were a ton in here...enough for a whole symphony, if fit done reason a whole orchestra came here. I noticed Hasegawa-kun standing net to the section for flutes. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey, Hasegawa-kun. Do you play the flute?

Hasegawa: [surprised] Asaikure-san! I didn't see you there! [excited expression] And yeah, I do! It's such a cool instrument, isn't it? I just love the sound it makes. 

 

It seems like he's happy to be here...good thing for him, because sometimes his moods aren't the best. 

 

Asaikure: [smiles] So, are you trying to become the Super High School Level Flutist?

Hasegawa: [embarassed] N-No, there already is one. [slighty dejected] Besides, my field of expertise is psychiatry...

 

He doesn't seem too pleased about that...I wonder why that is?

 

Asaikure: [concerned expression] Hey, do you not like psychiatry? You don't seem too happy talking about it. 

Hasegawa: [nervous expression] Well, the truth is—

Takahira: [scowls] Both of you, to the Dining Hall. Now. It's time to report. 

 

Well, that was rude...Takahira-san could have been a bit nicer about that. 

 

Asaikure: [dejected expression] Dinner then already? Wow, this day went by pretty fast...

Hasegawa: [looks down sadly] Yeah...if did. [unenthusiastic smile] but we at least something right? 

Asaikure: [nods slowly] Yeah...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Will you two hurry up? We don't have forever. 

Reluctantly Hasegawa-kun and I ended our conversation and followed Takahira-san out of the Music Room. 

 

By the time we got to the Dining Hall, everyone else was already there and Yokoyama-kun was starting to bring out the food. 

 

Yokoyama: [relieved expression] Oh there you guys are. I was getting worried. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Pft. As if we were ever in danger. [businesslike expression] Okay, everyone, before we eat, I would like to go over what we found today's before we begin eating. 

 

A collective groan sounded from the crowd. I have to agree. I'm hungry, and I want to eat already. 

 

Aoki: [irritable expression] Do we really have to?

Yokoyama: [bites lip nervously] But then the food might get cold...

Takahira: [waves hand dismissively] You'll survive. Who wants to go first?

Momoko: [raises hand excitedly] Oh! Oh! Me! Meeee! Pick me, please!

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Since there's no competition, go ahead, Momoko. 

Momoko: [bright smile] So there's a music room by the Auditorium, and it's freakin' AMAAAAAZING! They have all the instruments you could ever want, and a ton of sheet music too! [informative expression] Nanako and Hasegawa-kun can confirm all of this, by the way. 

Hasegawa: [nods with small smile] It was pretty cool...I think I'll be spending a fair amount of time there. 

 

A moment of silence passed until Takahira-san spoke up.

 

Takahira: [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] Nanako, you haven't spoken yet. What did you find?

Nanako: [looks down with miserable expression] ...I didn't find...anything...

Takahira: [cold stare] Pft. As useless as I expected. 

It's starting to really piss me off how Takahira-san is being so rude to everyone, especially Nanako. 

Takahira: [businesslike expression] Are there are other volunteers?

 

No one raised their hands. We all just looked at each other awkwardly, hoping that someone else would speak up. 

 

Takahira: [cold stare] No one? [annoyed expression] Ugh, I have to do everything around here. Looks like we'll be picking at random. Goto-san, you first. 

Goto: [surprised] Me? [raises arms with calm expression and eyes closed] Ah, yes, Suburou-kun and I investigated the room outside what I presume is a pool.

Miyazaki: [holds flower to chest with proud expression] Yep! And I figured out how you could get into the locker rooms! All you have to do is swipe your e-Handbook, and the door opens!

I smiles a little at how happy Miyazaki-kun is about this.

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Pft. A toddler could have figured that mechanism out. As expected, you and Goto-san were less than useful. 

And there Takahira-san goes and ruins the moment...

Miyazaki: [looks to the side with downcast expression] ...What? I thought I was being helpful...

Goto: [cups right elbow in left palm with upset expression] ...that was unduly harsh, Etsuko-chan... [attempts to calm herself] But it wasn't all we found...there was also a Gatling gun outside the locker rooms put there by Monobear for the purpose of killing any student who tries to "take a peek."

Iwasaki: [shocked] A Gatling gun?

Uchida: [wide eyes] Yo, what the fuck?

Maeda: [distressed expression] Oh, this is just wonderful. Now we could all be reduced to Swiss cheese while trying to take a swim. Could that bear be anyone irritating?

Otsuka: [shakes head] I doubt he could. [puts index finger to lip with inquisitive expression] But why a Gatling gun? Isn't that a bit extreme?

 

I don't know, it's definitely something I have no trouble believing Monobear did. 

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] It's Monobear. I don't think we can say anything is too extreme for him. 

Otsuka: [nods] Very true. 

Kinoshita: [looks forward with nervous expression] But how w-would M-Monobear know who t-to shoot? 

Monobear: [leans to show mostly white side] Easy!

Kinoshita: [surprised] Gah! It's y-you!

Maeda: [disdainful expression] What do you want, Monobear? 

Monobear: [leans to show mostly black side] To explain some rules regarding the locker rooms to you guys! [neutral expression] The rules are simple: Don't use your handbook to try to get into the locker room of the opposite sex! Otherwise, you'll find yourself with quite a lot of holes in your body. Besides, everyone will know! Every time a handbook is scanned, it gets uploaded to a little online transcript. 

 

Transcript? I didn't know that was a thing...

 

Aoki: [disdainfully confused] But that makes no fuckin' sense! Couldn't you just use someone else's e-Handbook?

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] No, you couldn't. It says so in the rules. [clears throat] "Rule 6: Lending your e-Handbook to another guest is strictly prohibited." So we can't take each other's e-Handbooks. 

Aoki: [to herself] Dammit...

Monobear: [leans to show mostly white side] Yep, it's an airtight set of rules with no loopholes whatsoever! [holds hands over mouth] I wouldn't want a bunch of hormone-filled teenagers to have access to each other's locker rooms. Even if my master would like that...

 

Wait, what? Who is Monobear's master?

 

Hasegawa: [wrinkles nose] That's nasty...

Takahira: [narrows eyes] What did you say about your "master?" [haughty expression] [slightly smug] You've made a slip-up, Monobear. Now we know for certain someone is controlling you.

Monobear: [holds hands per mouth] Upupupupu! Don't be so sure...

 

As soon as he had appeared, Monobear disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] I wonder what that all meant...

Takahira: [thinking] Hmm... [businesslike expression] Let's ignore that for now. [annoyed expression] Maeda-san. Tell us what you found. 

Maeda: [deadpan expression] The greatest treasure in the world. [neutral expression] Just kidding. Otsuka-san and I investigated the ballroom. It's a very large and spacious room, but a bit ostentatious. 

Iwasaki: [daydreaming] It was a really pretty room...

Yokoyama: [looks to the side dreamily] It'd be perfect for a large gala or something like that...

Takahira: [nods curtly] Fair assessment. [turns to Otsuka] Otsuka-san, what did you notice?

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] I have nothing to add. I believe everyone else summed up the ballroom quite well. 

Takahira: [satisfied] That is fine. [businesslike expression] Who to be next...hmm...how about you, Berléand-kun?

Berléand: [slightly surprised] Moi? [cleans glasses] De rien. Kinoshita-kun and I investigated la piscine — I mean, the pool. 

Kinoshita: [hand behind head with bashful expression] There w-wasn't much there except a p-pool and a r-really nice v-view...

 

Yeah, that view was amazing...

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] I can confirm all that. The view was spectacular. 

Hasegawa: [fearful expression] If it means risking getting shot, I don't know if I'm up for it. 

Aoki: [picks nails with irritable expression] Were you listening? You'll only get shot if you broke the rules. [looks to the side with bored expression] And I guess I might as well share what I found now. [exaggerated sigh] So, the girls' locker room has lockers, showers, towels, and some exercise equipment, which I definitely won't use because I'm already strong as fuck. I'm guessing the boys' locker room is the same, but who the fuck knows. 

Berléand: [adjusts glasses] Kinoshita-kun and I do. The boys' locker room had the same general layout. 

 

So they are symmetrical...that might be useful to know in the future. 

 

Takahira: [neutral expression] Surprisingly, that was not entirely useless. [businesslike expression] Now on to the last person. Uchida-kun, what did you find? If you investigated at all, that is. 

Uchida: [mildly insulted] Of course I did some investigatin'! [scratches chin] So, uh, there's pretty much a dope lounge behind the Ballroom. It's a chill place with, uh, hella good movies and video games and, uh, all that good shit...the couches are comfy as hell, too. 

 

Those couches did look comfortable....I'm going to have to check out the lounge sometime. 

 

Takahira: [neutral expression] Hmm...a lounge. Not what I expected, but it's fine. [reluctant expression] You exceeded my expectations, Uchida-kun. Not that they were particularly high in the first place. 

Uchida: [confused expression] Uh, thanks?

 

She really does have to make even a compliment seem like an insult, doesn't she...

 

[ding, dong]

Monobear: Attention all guests! It is now 10 pm! As such, it is officially nighttime. Good night, and don't let the bed bugs bite!

 

Nighttime, already? Wow, this day went by really fast. 

 

Goto: [surprised] Oh my! Is it nighttime already?

Miyazaki: [nods] Seems like it...

Yokoyama: [disappointed] Aww, now the food's cold...

Maeda: [deadpan expression] At least we all survived another day.

Nanako: [looks down with miserable expression] ...

Takahira: [businesslike expression ] Well, if that's the case let's eat and then go to bed. Remember not to go out at nighttime. [menacing stare] It might cost you your life. 

 

With that morbid thought hanging in our heads, we all ate a cold soup for dinner. As soon as I was done, I headed back to my dorm room. Once there, I brushed my teeth and promptly went to bed. I was a lot more tired than I had expected, and sleep soon claimed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The rest of chapter 2 should be up later today.


	10. IX. Chapter 2: The Dangerous and Cruel Nature of Love. (Ab)normal Days: Daily Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Daily Life continues.

[ding, dong]

Monobear: It is now 7 am! As such, it is now officially daytime!

Monobear: Rise and shine, wakey, wakey! Despair isn't gonna make itself!

 

As annoying as Monobear's morning announcement is, I don't hate it as much today as I usually do. I slept pretty well last night. No one dying probably helped with that. 

 

I made my way to the Dining Hall, a bit earlier than I usually do. When I got there, Takahira-san was waiting, as usual. 

 

Takahira: [slightly surprised] Asaikure-san, you're surprisingly not late today. [businesslike expression] I'll be expecting you to keep up this habit. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Thanks?

 

Every compliment she gives is backhanded, so I'm going to ignore what she has to say for now. 

 

Otsuka: [whispers] Psst. Asaikure-san. Can you come over here?

 

I don't know what Otsuka-san wants from me, but I might as well see. 

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] What is it, Otsuka-san?

Otsuka: [bites lip] This may sound strange, but could you sit here with us today?

 

...Not what I expected, but I'll do it. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Sure. 

Otsuka: [smiles] Great. 

 

I sat down next to Otsuka-san. Sitting with her were Maeda-san, Iwasaki-kun, and Berléand-kun. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey everyone. 

Iwasaki: [waves happily] Hey!

Maeda: [neutral expression] Good morning. 

Berléand: [smiles] Bonjour. 

 

I made myself comfortable and was about to ask Otsuka-san something when Takahira-san cleared her throat loudly. 

 

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Oh boy, time for some announcements and back-handed compliments with Takahira-san. 

Otsuka: [chuckles slightly] Oh Maeda-san, you're so—

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Otsuka-san, I'm trying to speak. So please stop talking. [businesslike expression] Alright. I don't have anything much to say today. My only advice is to try not to die. That'll be all. [sits down]

Iwasaki: [pleasantly surprised] Announcements were pretty short today...

Berléand: [nods] Oui, thankfully they were. 

 

I made pleasant conversation with everyone over Yokoyama-kun's delicious pancakes. It was nice to get to know Otsuka-san, Maeda-san, Iwasaki-kun, and Berléand-kun a little bit better. But I still had one question in the back of my mind...

 

When breakfast was over and everyone else had left, I pulled Otsuka-san over. 

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Otsuka-san, sorry to startle you like this, but why did you invite me to sit at your table today?

Otsuka: [worried expression] Did you not enjoy sitting here?

Asaikure: [waves hands vigoruously] No, that's not what I meant. I enjoyed it a lot, actually. But I was just wondering why you invited me. 

Otsuka: [relieved] Oh, that is good. [bites lip] Hmm...I don't knew if he'd want me to sa— [holds hands over mouth] Oh, shoot. I wasn't supposed to let that slip. 

 

Well that narrows it down...it was either Iwasaki-kun or Berléand-kun who asked her. 

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Well was it Iwasaki-kun or Berléand-kun? You can tell me; it won't change my opinion of them. 

Otsuka: [bites lip with hesitant expression] Umm...well, I suppose I could. It was Berléand-kun. He asked me to ask you. I suppose he was not comfortable doing it himself. 

 

Berléand-kun...I'm kind of surprised it was him. I wonder why he didn't just ask himself? 

 

Asaikure: [grateful expression] Thank you, Otsuka-san. 

Otsuka: [regretful expression] Oh, I should not have said it...but you're welcome, regardless. 

 

With that, she got up and left the Dining Hall. I'm still surprised it was Berléand-kun...I should probably look to spend some time with him today. 

 

Speaking of that, Takahira-san said we had nothing in particular to do today. What should I do?

 

FREE TIME START!

 

I was wondering where Berléand-kun would go, and decided to try the pool. Berléand-kun wasn't there, but Iwasaki-kun was. He looked like he was thinking about something. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey, Iwasaki-kun. 

Iwasaki: [slightly surprised] Oh, hey Asaikure-san! Would you like to help me try to test the pH of this pool?

 

Uh, that's a bit of an odd thing to ask...but I might as well fulfill it. It's a niche request, but fitting for someone as adorably nerdy as Iwasaki-kun. Should I hang out with Iwasaki-kun?

 

YES/no

 

Iwasaki: [excited expression] You will? Great!

Asaikure: [confused expression] So how exactly will we test the pool's pH? Don't you need special tools for that?

Iwasaki: [waves hand nonchalantly] That won't be a problem! I always bring down blue and red litmus paper around so I can test the pH of anything, whenever, wherever. 

 

That's unusual...though not really surprising for the Super High School Level Chemist. 

 

Asaikure: [determined expression] So, should we get to it?

Iwasaki: [smiles with thumbs up] Yep! Let's do it!

 

I helped Iwasaki-kun test out the pH of the pool. Testing pH didn't take too long, but it was a nice little thing to do. I think Iwasaki-kun and I grew a little closer. 

 

Iwasaki: [holds hand to chin in consderation] Hmm...so the pool was slightly basic after all...I can't say in surprised. 

Asaikure: [uncertain expression] Would it be the chlorine in the water that makes it basic?

Iwasaki: [nods vigorously] Yes, it is! [holds hand to chin in consideration] You know, I just thought of something...if we needed to neutralize, the pool...we'd just need a little bit of acid. [excited expression] Time for some chemistry trivia, Asaikure-san! What's the process of neutralizing an acidic solution with a basic solution, or vice versa, called?

 

Oh God, it's been a while since my last chemistry class...and I was never very good at it, either. I've definitely heard of what Iwasaki-kun's talking about before, though, I just need to remember what it is...

 

[Acid-Base Neutralization/Acid-Base Vasilization/Acid-Base Titration]

 

SOLUTION: Acid-Base Titration

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] Uh...it's called Acid-Base Titration, right?

Iwasaki: [excited expression] Yes! You got it right! [smiles happily] I knew you had it in you, Asaikure-san. Maybe you'll be a chemist one day.

Asaikure: [uncertain expression] I'm not so sure...I wasn't ever very good at it. [curious expression] But it makes me wonder. What made you decide to be a chemist?

Iwasaki: [slightly surprised] What made me...? Hmm... [reluctant expression] Well, I guess it was how chemistry is all about balance and stuff...and about finding a match...and...[uncomfortable expression] I'm sorry, Asaikure-san, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can you leave?

 

Oh shit, I shouldn't have asked him...

 

Asaikure: [apologizing] I'm sorry, Iwasaki-kun, I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that. 

Iwasaki: [uncomfortable expression] It's not that...sorry, I'm just not comfortable talking about that kind of stuff right now. 

 

Well then, now I feel like shit for making Iwasaki-kun feel bad. I wish there was a way I could help, but it looks like Iwasaki-kun isn't in the mood for talking to me right now. 

 

I left the pool and locker room to head out into the Chandelier Room. I still didn't see Berléand-kun around, so I decided to check out another person who wasn't up for talking very much. 

 

As I expected, Nanako was in the lighting room. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey, Nanako. 

Nanako: [looks up sadly] Hey, Asaikure-san...

Asaikure: [curious expression] How are you doing?

Nanako: [closes eyes with tears welling around them] If you're going to try to turn this into a therapy session, please don't. I'm not up for it. 

Asaikure: [pleading expression] Nanako, I just want to help—

Nanako: [angry expression] Nothing you say will help me! [looks down shamefully] I'm sorry...I keep acting like a piece of shit and making this all about myself...you don't deserve to be burdened by my problems. 

 

Before I could say anything more, she brushed past me and left the Lighting Room. Well, looks like I failed at consoling another one of my classmates. Just great. 

 

I decided to spend some time with someone a bit more optimistic, and luckily she was in a good mood. 

 

Momoko: [bright smile] Hey, Asaikure-san! Whatcha doin'?

Asaikure: [smiles] Just seeing what you're up to. 

Momoko: [bubbly expression] I'm practicing my violin! You can stay if you want. 

 

From what I've heard, Momoko is a stunning violin player...it would be pretty cool to hear her play. Should I hang out with Momoko?

 

YES/no

 

Momoko: [surprised expression with hand over heart] Aw, you want hear me play? Awesome!

 

I listened to Momoko play a really pretty classical song. Wow, the rumors are right...she's really good. Momoko and I definitely grew a little closer today. 

Asaikure: [impressed] Wow, Momoko, that was really good. 

Momoko: [pleased expression with grateful smile] Aww, thanks Asaikure-san. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expressio] You're welcome, Momoko. [curious expression] What song were you just playing?

Momoko: [bubbly expression] The Meditation from Thaïs! It has to be one of my all-time favorites. It's just so pretty!

 

It was a really nice song. I wonder how Momoko go to be so good at playing the violin...

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Hey, Momoko, I hope this isn't too personal, but how'd you get so good at the violin? 

Momoko: [bright smile] Don't worry, it's not personal at all! [thinking pose] But how did I get so good? Well, it's all about practice! And not just any practice, good practice! Personally, I practice well into the night. Not the best for my sleep, but it helps me to maintain what I've gained since since I was four. 

Asaikure: [incredulous expression] What? You've been playing since you were four?

Momoko: [nods] Yep. I've been at it for a pretty long time now! It takes a while to master the techniques needed to play the violin.

 

Speaking of techniques, there was one in particular I'm interested in her telling me...

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Hey Momoko, what's it called when you shake your wrist back and forth?

Momoko: [bubbly expression] It's called vibrato. [excited expression] Wait, do you want to know more about how to play the violin? Okay, here's a test question to see if you know your stuff! What's it called when you pluck the string?

 

I've definitely heard what this is before...I just need to guess what it is now. 

 

[Pizzicato/Staccato/Tremolo]

 

SOLUTION: Pizzicato

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] It's called pizzicato, isn't it?

Momoko: [bright smile] Yep, it is! Wow, good job, Asaikure-san!

 

She proceeded to give me a long lecture on violin techniques and let me try it out a little...I'm not very good, to say the least, but at least Momoko tried. 

 

Asaikure: [tired expression] Wow, playing an instrument is hard. 

Momoko: [nods] It is, but with time comes mastery! Who knows, in a few years, you might be better than me...

 

I seriously doubt that...Momoko is really good. So good, that I was wondering if she could do something for me...

 

Asaikure: [uncertain expression] I'm not so sure, Momoko. [nervous expression] Hey, Momoko, I hope this isn't too much to ask, but would you mind having a recital?

Momoko: [confused expression] A recital? Why? 

Asaikure: [nervous expression] Well, I was wondering if you could play a song as a way to calm everyone's fears. And maybe as a tribute to the three who died. [worried expression] I'm worried about Nanako, and I'm hoping this will help.

 

There, I said it...I hope Momoko approves. 

 

Momoko: [smile disappears and replaced with downcast expression] For Nanako? She hasn't seemed the best lately... [weak smile] Yeah, sure, I'll do it. I know just the song...

 

She turned to the giant sheet music cabinet and started flipping through everything...but there was still something I wanted to tell her.

Asaikure: [nervous expression] Hey, Momoko, you said you practice late into the night, right?

Momoko: [distracted] Yeah...I do...no, this piece will never work...

 

I hope what I'm about to say doesn't come off as too weird...

 

Asaikure: [worried expression] Have you ever considered a form of self-defense?

 

She abruptly stopped rummaging through the cabinet. 

 

Momoko: [perplexed with nervous expression] Huh? What are you talking about?

Asaikure: [worried expression] Well, Shinoda-san and Watanabe-san died at nighttime...I wouldn't want you here unprotected. 

 

She considered that for a moment. Oh God, I hope I didn't just ruin the relationship between us...

 

Momoko: [visibly shaken] Y-Yeah...I'll do that... [shudders with apprehensive expression] It's just weird to think that anyone would ever want to kill me... [determined expression] But you're right, Asaikure! I can't just sit here a vulnerable target! 

 

Ok good, she's not as shaken as I originally thought...

 

Asaikure: [relieved] Whew. I'm glad you took that well. 

Momoko: [bright smile] So am I. [looks at clock] Oh, look a the time! We should probably be getting to dinner right about now.

Asaikure: [nods] We should be. 

 

FREE TIME END

 

Momoko and I headed to the Dining Hall together. Whatever Yokoyama-kun was cooking, it smelt really good...

Otsuka: [whispers] Psst. Asaikure-san. 

 

I guess she wants me to eat with her table again...

 

Asaikure: [waves] Goodbye, Momoko. 

Momoko: [bright smile] Bye!

 

I headed over to Otsuka-san's table. Once again, Maeda-san, Iwasaki-kun, and Berléand-kun were all seated there. I said hi to all of them, with extra emphasis on Berléand-kun, but I don't think he noticed.

 

Asaikure: [whispers to Otsuka] Same reason as before?

 

She nodded and was about to say something when Takahira-san stood up and loudly cleared her throat. 

 

Takahira: [businesslike expression] I'd like to congratulate you all on not dying today. Please do the sam—[annoyed expression] Yokoyama-kun, the stew can wait, sit down [back to businesslike expression]—Please do the same for tonight. That's all. [sits down] 

 

Right after she sat down, I glanced over at Momoko. I caught her eye and gestured for her to stand up. She smiled nervously and then stood up. 

 

Momoko: [smiles nervously] Sorry, Yokoyama-kun, I just really want to say this. [determined expression] So, uh, I was wondering if you could all come to a little recital I'm having tomorrow after dinner. I was going to play a few songs to, you know, calm everyone's nerves, and more importantly...honor the dead. 

 

Nanako looked up suddenly at that. 

 

Nanako: [incredulous expression] Wait, you'd really do that?

Momoko: [bright smile] Yep! I'm hoping it will make everyone feel a bit better. [compassionate expression] Especially, you, Nanako. 

Nanako: [hugs Momoko with tears of joy] Thank you so much, Momoko...you don't know what this means to me...

Momoko: [hugs back] [bright smile] It's no problem at all. 

 

Aww...it so nice to see something like that...

 

Otsuka: [slight smile] How nice. Even my cold heart was moved by that. 

Maeda: [glances at Takahira] I wish we could the same for everyone... 

 

I followed Maeda-san's gaze over to Takahira-san. She looked at best stoic and at worst annoyed. Whatever. I'm not going to let her negativity drag the rest of us down. 

 

Miyazaki: [clutches flower tearfully] Oh my God this is too much...I feel so happy for both of you. 

Kinoshita: [looks up with small smile] In g-glad it's making you feel you better, Nanako...

Iwasaki: [holds hand over heart] This is so heartwarming...

Goto: [tearful smile] May the Universe bless your recital! I will be there! 

Hasegawa: [excessive excitement] Yeah, I'll be there too!

Kinoshita: [looks up with small smile] I see no r-reason not t-to go...

Berléand: [slight smile] Nor do I. I will attend as well. 

Otsuka: [bows head respectfully] As will Maeda-san and I. 

Yokoyama: [nervous expression] I'll be there too, but can I serve the food already? It's starting to get cold...

Momoko: [smiles] Yeah, sure, go ahead!

 

Yokoyama-kun gave us all a hearty serving of beef stew. Wow, even though he's the Super High School Level Baker, he's pretty good at other types of cooking as well. 

 

I chatted amiably with everyone at the table, forgetting about what I wanted to ask Berléand-kun until he left soon after we were done eating. Well, looks like I'll have to ask him about why he wanted me to sit here tomorrow. 

 

Iwasaki-kun left soon after to help Yokoyama-kun with the dishes, leaving Otsuka-san, Maeda-san, and I to engage in a very odd but very interesting conversation. We talked about a disastrous ballet rehearsal Maeda-san once went to, the one time I accidentally locked myself out of the house for a night, weird medical stories from Otsuka-san, and other weird things. It wasn't until I thought to look at the clock after I while that I even noticed much time had gone by. 

 

Otsuka: [surprised] Oh my, ten o'clock already?

Maeda: [wide eyes] I didn't know I we talked that long...

Asaikure: [tired expression] Neither did I. [yawns] I should probably be getting I bed now. Good talk, Maeda-san and Otsuka-san. 

Maeda: [sleepy expression] That was good talk. Good night, Asaikure-san. 

Otsuka: [covers yawn with hand] See you tomorrow. 

 

I left the both of them in the Dining Hall and was heading back to my dorm when I noticed the double doors to the Auditorium were open.

 

I walked inside to hear violin music faintly coming from the Music Room. It's probably Momoko practicing. I wonder how she's doing with that. 

 

Asaikure: [walks inside Music Room] Hey, Momoko. 

Momoko: [stops playing] [bright smile] Hey, Asaikure-san. I'm just practicing for the recital tomorrow. 

Asaikure: [neutral expression] I can tell. How late will you stay up until?

Momoko: [determined expression] Until I can't play anymore! [finger raises in realization] Oh, that reminds me! [takes knife from nearby music stand] I brought the from the kitchen! Yokoyama-kun said I could have it, but to just be careful with it. Now I don't have to worry about anyone sneaking up on me at night!

Asaikure: [relieved] I'm glad you can defend yourself now. It's one less thing to worry about. 

 

We stood there awkwardly for a bit, until Momoko decided to say something. 

 

Momoko: [nervous expression] Hey, Asaikure-san, if you're here to hear me play, can you go? It's not that I don't want you here, but I want tomorrow night to be a surprise. If you've already heard me play the same song before, it would kind of lose it's magic, you know? [bites nail nervously] Also, I don't practice a well when there are others around. 

 

I'm not sure I follow Momoko's logic, but I might as well do what she wants. Besides, if I ruin her practice, that would just be me being an asshole. 

 

Asaikure: [tired expression] Ok then. Good night, Momoko! Good luck practicing. 

Momoko: [bright smile] Thanks!

 

I headed back to my room, feeling better than I had for a few nights. Everything felt like it was going well again. It felt almost like hope was starting to replace all the despair we had initially felt after Watanabe-san's and Shinoda-san's deaths and Sugimoto-kun's execution. I hope it will continue, but I doubt Monobear will let us stay happy like this forever. After all, he says the only thing he wants from us is despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get to Momoko's recital. As always, comments are appreciated!


	11. X. Chapter 2: The Dangerous and Cruel Nature of Love: (Ab)normal Days: Daily Life Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one. I accidentally deleted this chapter while trying to export it here, so I had to rewrite it. Oops.

[ding, dong] 

Monobear: It is now 7 am! As such, it is now officially daytime!

Monobear: Rise and shine, wakey wakey! Despair isn't going to make itself!

 

I woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed. I slept pretty well last night, probably thanks to the prospect of uniting our group. 

 

After my normal morning routine, I made my way to the Dining Hall, where Takahira-san was pacing back and forth. 

 

Takahira: [businesslike expression] Asaikure-san, I can see you are keeping up your punctuality. Very satisfactory of you. 

 

Not "good," but "satisfactory"...you know, maybe I'll be purposely late tomorrow just to see what happens. 

 

I sat down at Otsuka-san's table again and exchanged greetings with everyone there. I guess it's my new table now. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] So, are you all ready for Momoko's recital tonight?

Berléand: [nods] Oui, I am most certainly looking forward to it. 

Otsuka: [wiped away stray hair] As am I. It will be wonderful opportunity for our group to bond. 

Iwasaki: [smiles widely] I think it'll be great too! With how good Momoko is, I don't really see how it could it be bad!

 

It's nice to see everyone reacting so positively to the idea...I'm glad I suggested it. 

 

Momoko: [stands up with bubbly expression] Hey everyone! I'd just like to remind you all that the concert will be tonight! 

Takahira: [bitter expression] Yes, yes, we all know that. Please sit down, Momoko.

Momoko: [slightly hurt] Oh...okay.

Takahira: [businesslike expression] Besides that, I'd like you all to stay alive today. That's it. [sits down]

 

Wow, that was rude of Takahira-san...

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] She didn't have to be so mean right there. 

Berléand: [curios expression] wonder why she was so mad about the recital Momoko was planning?

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Isn't it obvious? Takahira-san is jealous. 

Otsuka: [bites thumb nail in consideration] Jealous of what, exactly?

Maeda: [deadpan expression] Momoko's ability to speak to fish. [rolls eyes] Just kidding. She's upset because she thinks Momoko stole her idea.

 

Momoko stole her idea? How?

 

Berléand: [arches eyebrow] Was Takahira-san planning on having a recital as well. I must admit, I did not think she could play le violon. She seems...comment dit-on...too uncultured. 

Otsuka: [modestly cover mouth to hide chuckle] Oh my, how harsh...

Maeda: [small smile] Hehe...that would be amusing. [crosses arms] No, that's not what she wanted. She said she wanted to plan a party, remember?

 

Oh yeah...when we were exploring the Ballroom, she definitely said something about that...

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Okay, but why would she be mad about that? It's not like Momoko meant to slight her by doing that. 

Maeda: [crosses arms with steely expression] Didn't you see her reaction in the trial whenever she thought someone stole her idea? She became furious.

Iwasaki: [thinking hard] Now that you say that, I do remember...

Maeda: [crosses arms with steely expression] I suspect Takahira-san is extremely possessive of her ideas, and any perceived threat to that makes her furious. 

Asaikure: [concerned expression] That's not a good thing...we should probably try to reach out for her. 

Maeda: [dubious expression] I doubt it will work. Etsuko Takahira is not exactly an easy person to get along with. We will need to watch her at the recital tonight, though...to ensure she doesn't try anything. 

 

That is true...still, we should at least try. And keeping watch on her...I'm not sure that's our best option. 

 

The rest of breakfast was thankfully uneventful. Maeda-san and Otsuka-san soon left to go back to their rooms, and Iwasaki-kun left to help Yokoyama-kun with the dishes, leaving Berléand-kun and me behind. 

 

Berléand: [neutral expression] I think it should be going now. Goodbye, Asaikure-san. 

 

I guess I should ask him why he wanted me to sit at this table...who knows when I'll get my next chance. I decided to run over to catch up with him walking through the Entrance Hall. 

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Wait!

Berléand: [slightly surprised expression] Quoi? Is there something you need, Asaikure-san? I was just about to go swimming. Do you want to come?

 

Not really...I don't really like swimming, but it would be kind of ride to say no...besides, I can wait to ask him. 

 

Asaikure: [slightly disappointed expression] Yeah, sure. 

 

I followed Berléand-kun up to the locker rooms, and then went into the girls' locker room by myself. While looking around in my locker, I saw it contained two black one-piece swimsuits and one spare of the outfit I was wearing now. 

 

I changed into the swimsuit, and was unnerved to notice how well it fit me. It fit far too well for my comfort...but oh well. It will only make swimming worse if I keep my mind on it. 

 

When I left the locker room, I saw Berléand-kun had already starting swimming laps in the pool. I noticed he was wearing black swimming trunks that looked to be the same fabric as mine. 

 

Asaikure: [slightly amused expression] You didn't waste any time to start swimming, did you?

 

He stopped swimming and started treading water to answer me. 

 

Berléand: [small smile] No, I did not. I despise simply standing around, so I jumped in immediately. I am sorry if I offended you. 

Asaikure: [shakes head] Don't worry, I wasn't offended. 

 

For a moment I stood at the edge of the pool, looking at the drain at bottom of the tiled floor of the pool. It was pretty deep...and my near drowning experience as a child hasn't really made me all too excited to go swimming...but standing around will only make things worse. 

 

Closing my eyes, I jumped into the pool. For a few seconds, I was filled with fear, but then I started I tread water, and the fear melted off me. 

 

Berléand: [slightly worried expression] You seemed hesitant to enter the pool. 

Asaikure: [embarrassed expression] Yeah...I almost drowned as a kid, so I don't really like swimming...but now that I'm in the pool I feel better. 

Berléand: [arches eyebrow] But if you don't swimming, then why did you come with me?

 

I guess I should ask why he wanted me to sit at his table now...

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] I wanted to know why you asked Otsuka-san to have me sit at your table. 

Berléand: [sputters with shocked expression] Wh...How do you know about that? 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Otsuka-san told me. 

Berléand: [regretful expression] I see...I suppose I should answer your question. [uncomfortable expression] My intention was so that you could become better friends with Otsuka-san, Maeda-san, Iwasaki-kun, and myself. I would have asked you myself, but I am not the best at talking to women...

 

So he asked Otsuka-san because he didn't have the ability to do it himself? Hm...

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] But why me? And why can't you talk to girls?

Berléand: [neutral expression] I chose you because you seemed to be one of the most amiable and level headed of people here, and I think we would all benefit from your companionship. As to your other question... [runs hand through hair stressfully] The reason why is a long story...and, to be honest, not an overly pleasant one. If you don't mind, I would not like to talk about it. 

Asaikure: [understanding expression] That's okay. We can just swim instead. 

 

So we did just that. Sometimes we made a little small talk, but our conversation never really progressed beyond that. Still, I think Berléand-kun and I grew closer. 

 

Saying goodbye, I went back into the girls' locker roomto see Aoki-san working out on the exercise mat. 

 

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Aoki-san?

Aoki: [pauses workout with embarrassed expression] Asaikure-san! I didn't expect to see your tight ass here.

 

My..."tight" ass? I think I'll just ignore that...

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Were you just working out?

Aoki: [holds up middle finger defiantly] Yeah, but it's not like I need to. I'm already strong as fuck. You wanna join me, Asaikure-san?

 

I just went swimming so I'm a bit tired...but I haven't really exercised much since I got here. Should I hang out with Aoki-san?

 

YES/no

 

Aoki: [places hand on hip with confident expression] So you think you can handle my workout routine? [lewd smile] Prepare to get pounded into the ground, because this'll be hardcore!

 

I quickly dried off, and then proceeded to do Aoki-san's workout routine, still in my swimsuit. It was a really hard workout, and left my whole body aching afterwards...still, I think Aoki-san and I grew a little closer. 

 

Asaikure: [sweaty with tired expression] Wow, Aoki-san...that was really hard. 

Aoki: [places hand on hip with confident expression] You get it fuckin' was. I do that shit almost daily though, so I'm pretty used to it. 

 

What? She does it that often?

 

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Wow, Aoki-san, that's really impressive. I didn't know painters worked out so much

Aoki: [places hand on hip with confident expression] Most painters don't, but then again...[flips hair] ...most painters aren't Kotone Aoki, the Super High School Level Painter! It's my secret to success. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] I don't get it...how does working out help you paint?

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] It doesn't directly help, but I have so much energy that if I didn't work out, I wouldn't have the concentration needed to paint some good ass shit. You feel me?

 

Yeah, I think that makes sense...

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Aoki-san, I've even wondering, what's it like to be a painter?

Aoki: [places hand on hip with confident expression] It's pretty fuckin' great. All I gotta do is paint some shit, and people pay me for it!

Asaikure: [confused expression] Really? I thought being an artist was pretty difficult...

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] I guess it is, but it's not actually doing the art that's the hard part for me. It's the people. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] What? 

Aoki: [clenches fist with angry expression] [ignores Asaikure] Competition from little bitches who think they're better than you...critics who don't know fuckin' shit...

Asaikure: [worried expression] Aoki-san, are you okay? You seem really mad...

Aoki: [waves hand dismissively] It's nothing, don't worry about it. [places hand on hip confidently] Do you want to do some more exercise with me?

 

After that, I'm not really sure that I do...besides, I'm pretty tired. 

 

Asaikure: [frowns regretfully] I'm sorry, Aoki-san, but I'd rather not...

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] Eh. I guess that okay. You're probably pretty fuckin' exhausted anyway. 

Asaikure: [regretful expression] Yeah...bye, Aoki-san. 

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] Bye. 

 

FREE TIME END

 

Leaving Aoki-san in the locker room, I prepared to head back to my room when I heard a monitor on the wall crackle to life. 

 

Monobear: Ahem, this is a special announcement for all Monobear Ski Resort Guests! Please gather in the Auditorium for a special announcement. Attendance is mandatorily, so don't even think about skipping!

 

A cold sweat broke out over my body...and not just from the announcement. I could swear it felt a little cooler than it did this morning...but that isn't important. 

 

What is important is that Monobear has called us for another mandatory meeting...which probably means another motive. Just the thought of it is enough to make me frightened...whatever Monobear has in store, it likely to be as twisted as he is. 

 

I nervously made my way to the Auditorium and joined the others waiting on the stage. 

 

Yokoyama: [shifts chef's hat nervously] I'm scared for what this is...do you guys think it's a motive?

Otsuka: [bites thumb nail in consideration] We can't be certain...but it is what happened last time he called us here like this. 

Miyazaki: [holds flower with apprehensive expression] I wonder what it could be...it's probably something terrible...

Takahira: [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] Pft. Monobear's motive last time was weak. I expect this one to be just as weak. 

Monobear: [fake crying] You thought my motive was weak, Takahira-san? That makes despair soooooo much!

Momoko: [leans back with frightened squeal] Eek! He showed up so suddenly!

 

Yeah, he really does...and it makes me jump every time it happens. 

 

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Ugh, I didn't want to see you today, Monobear. Or at all. [narrows eyes] So please, get this over with and tell us all the motive. 

Monobear: [hangs head sadly] So this is how it's going to be...I put so much work into helping you all...and this is how you treat me...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Please, stop these theatrics, Monobear. Are you here for the motive?

Monobear: [hangs head sadly] Yeah, I am...I was going to make you all feel so much despair...I was going to ruin the mood for your recital tonight... [lifts head up] I guess I can still do that, though! [laughs boisterously] Yep, I am here to give you a motive!

 

Hearing him say that made shivers run down my spine...the anticipation of waiting is just to much...

 

Asaikure: [worried expression] So, what is it?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Dud any of you notice anything happen at noon today?

 

He just completely ignored me...

 

Maeda: [deadpan] The sun was at it's highest point in the day. 

Monobear: [bares claws angrily] No, not that! Something else!

Uchida: [adjusts beanie with uncertain expression] Did it, uh, get a bit colder...?

Goto: [perturbed expression] Hmm, now that you say that, it did feel a bit cooler this afternoon...

Monobear: [laughs boisterously] Upupupupu! Yes, indeed! I turned te thermostat down from a comfy 23 degrees Celsius to a chillier 18...tonight at midnight, it will go to 13, and at noon tomorrow 8, and so on...

 

So he's going to then this place into a tundra? I guess it wouldn't be that hard, considering we're on top of a mountain..

 

Takahira: [slightly smug] Is this it? Monobear, I thought you could do better.

Monobear: [ What's that? Do you want me to add on to the motive, Takahira-san?

Takahira: [bitter expression] No, of course not. 

Monobear: [leans to show mostly white side] Then shut up!

 

And then he was gone, just as suddenly as he had appeared. So, that's our motive, huh...it's not as extreme as I expected, but I guess there's not much more Monobear would need to do...because extreme cold can be miserable. 

 

Yokoyama: [shifts chef's hat apprehensively] I know this is kind of sudden, but I guess I should start making dinner...a hot stew would work best, I think. 

 

Dinner was a blur. Conversations were short and weak, because we all had one thought on our minds: would we be able to handle the cold? Could extreme temperatures really be enough of a reason to murder a friend? I passionately told myself no, but what if I couldn't resist? What if one of the other fourteen people in this breaks?

 

When dinner was over, I almost forgot it was time for Momoko's recital. I had been reasonably excited for it last night, but now...I wasn't sure I was up for it. 

 

Still, I forced myself to go to the Auditorium and find a seat. As soon as I sat down, Maeda-san and Otsuka-san came up to me. 

 

Maeda: [gestures to Takahira] Remember to keep watch on her, okay?

Asaikure: [hesitant expression] I don't see the point. Shouldn't we try to reach out to her instead?

Maeda: [rolls eyes] I already said that wouldn't work. 

Asaikure: [shakes head] We won't know until we try, though, will we?

 

Ignoring Maeda-san's protests, I got up out of my seat and headed down the aisle to the row where Takahira-san was sitting. 

 

Takahira: [bitter expression] Asaikure-san, please go away. If you can't tell, I'm not in the best mood right now. 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Okay, but I want to say something first. 

Takahira: [bitter expression] What?

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] I think your idea for a party is a good one, and we should do it. 

Takahira: [incredulous] Wha...you do?

Asaikure: [nods] Yeah. 

Takahira: [slightly smug] Of course you would approve, because it is a great idea. I'll announce it to everyone else tomorrow. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Sounds great. 

 

She sat back in her chair after that, crossing her arms with a smug expression. I'm glad I stopped her bitterness, but hopefully she doesn't get too carried away. 

 

While walking back to my seat, I saw Maeda-san shaking her head. 

 

Maeda: [shakes head disapprovingly] What a terrible decision...

 

I didn't expect her to like that, but hopefully she can get over it...isolating Takahira-san will only make things worse. 

 

Sighing, I continued to my seat. As soon as I sat down, I saw Momoko struggling to push an upright piano out of the Music Room.

 

Momoko: [pants] Whoa, his thing is kind of heavy...can someone help me push it out?

Kinoshita: [puts hand behind head with bashful expression] I c-can help if y-you want...

Momoko: [bubbly expression] That's great! [looks to the side with thoughtful expression] Also, I'll need someone to play an accompaniment part for the last song...

Maeda: [neutral expression] I can do it, provided it isn't too difficult.

Momoko: [bubbly expression] Don't worry, it's not hard at all!

 

Maeda-san went up to the stage as Momoko finished tuning her violin. As soon as it was all ready, she began to play. With exquisite technique and beautiful sound, I could instantly tell why Momoko was the Super High School Level Violinist when she began playing. I was mesmerized the whole time, but nothing compared to what happened when Momoko played her final song. 

 

Momoko: [serious expression] Okay, everyone, I'd like to dedicate this last song, Ave Maria by Gounod and Bach, to the ones we've lost...and to those who mourn them... [compassionate expression] Especially you, Nanako. 

 

Nanako looked up all of a sudden, clearly not expecting to hear her name. And right as Nanako was about to let out a small protest, Momoko nodded at Maeda-san and began to play. The moment her bow started moving across the string, time seemed to stand still. Even though I didn't look away from Momoko, I could tell everyone else in the room was transfixed as well. 

 

The song was only a few minutes, but the emotion Momoko poured into it made it seem like a blissful eternity...I closed my eyes, coming close to tears...Watanabe-san, Shinoda-san, Sugimoto-kun...they didn't deserve death. They were the victims of this cruel killing game, of Monobear's sick love for despair. They should still be alive, but they're not...for their sakes, we have to live on. We have to survive!

 

I was only shaken out of my internal monologue when I realized that Momoko had stopped playing. For a moment, no one said anything. Then the Auditorium filled with applause.

 

Goto: [wipes tears from eyes] That was gorgeous!

Berléand: [tears well up in eyes] Bravo!

 

I leaped to my feet and began clapping as hard as I could for Momoko's performance. I was pondering just how wonderful it all was when I saw Nanako rushing up onto the stage and hugging her sister. 

 

Nanako: [tears streaming down face] Thank you, M-Momoko...you don't know how much this means. 

Momoko: [compassionate expression] Aw...you're welcome, sis. 

 

I continued clapping long and hard, even after my hands started to ache. I looked around, and saw everyone, even Takahira-san, clapping and congratulating Momoko at her performance. We were one, united against Monobear. In that moment, we were incapable of feeling despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that moment at the end...it's actually one of the parts that inspired me to write this fic. The usage of Gounod's Ave Maria was inspired by its use (to great effect) in Madoka Magica.


	12. XI. Chapter 2: The Dangerous and Cruel Nature of Love. (Ab)normal Days: Daily Life Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takahira-san's party doesn't go as smoothly as she hoped it would this chapter.

[ding, dong]

Monobear: It is now 7 am! As such, it is now officially daytime!

Monobear: Rise and shine, wakey, wakey! Despair isn't gonna make itself!

 

I got out of bed more quickly than I usually do, feeling refreshed from the recital last night. Momoko certainly did a good job; I'm pretty sure everyone feels better now because of it. 

 

As I got changed, I shivered. It was now 13 degrees Celsius, and I could really feel the difference. I've never been one for cold temperatures...but I'd much prefer discomfort to someone dying. When I got to the Dining Hall, I was surprised to see Takahira-san absent. 

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Where is Takahira-san?

Goto: [purses lips] Only the Universe knows...I did not see her here today. 

Miyazaki: [picks petals from flower with nervous expression] Neither did I...

 

Well that's rather concerning...but knowing Takahira-san, she's probably fine. She doesn't really strike me as the type to get murdered. Oh well, best not to dwell on it. I headed over to my usual table and said hello to everyone there. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey, everyone!

Iwasaki: [waves hand excitedly] Hey!

Berléand: [small smile] Bonjour, Asaikure-san. 

Otsuka: [bows head respectfully] Good morning.

Maeda: [hesitant expression] ...Hello. 

 

Maeda-san didn't seem too happy to say hello...I wonder I this is about our disagreement last night.

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Maeda-san, what's wrong? Is it about last night?

Berléand: [arches eyebrow] What happened between you two "last night?"

 

Oh, wait, I didn't mean anything like that...

 

Maeda: [rolls eyes] It's not what you're thinking, Berléand-kun. [neutral expression] And yes, that's what this is about. [looks down and to the side shamefully] I'm sorry I got all pissed at you. What you proposed was a good idea, better than mine, and I was just being a hypocritical bitch denying it. Sorry. 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Wait, how do you know what I said to Takahira-san? Did you hear us?

Maeda: [shakes head] No, she told me this morning, before everyone else came down here. That's where Takahira-san is right now. She getting ready for a party she's planning tonight. [smiles warmly] I think what you said is true. It's better to build bridges than to burn them. 

Otsuka: [serious expression] I am of the same line of thinking as well. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] It's good to see you both feel that wa—

Takahira: [businesslike expression] Listen up everyone!

Berléand: [neutral expression] There she is. 

Yokoyama: [stumbles back] Takahira-san! 

Aoki: [looks to the side with contemptuous expression] Oh...she's back...

Momoko: [tilts head inquisitively] Takahira-san, where have you been?

Takahira: [slightly smug] Where have I been? Planning the greatest party ever of course, one that will be far superior to your pathetic concert last night.

Momoko: [taken aback] [hurt] P-Pathetic? Did you not like it?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Eh. It was okay. Nothing much in particular. [haughty expression] But what I have planned tonight will be absolutely amazing! You'll forget that concert even existed. 

Nanako: [stands up angrily] Takahira-san, please shut your mouth. [contemptuous expression] And what is forcing us to go to your stupid party?

Takahira: [cold stare] The threat of death. If you don't go, you could easily die. 

Nanako: [incredulously angry] You would kill us?

Aoki: [scoffs] What the fuck? That makes no damn sense.

Kinoshita: [makes eye contact timidly] Y-Yeah, can you e-explain that, T-Takahira-san?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Ugh, looks like I have to. [businesslike expression] The entire purpose of my party is to keep us all in one spot so no one can kill someone else. If we're all watching each other, it makes it much less likely that a death will take place. [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] And, if by some ridiculously small chance a death does occur, we'll all be witnesses and expose the crime. [haughty expression] Also, I'll have sources of warmth so none of us grow cold. 

 

Even though Takahira-san could have been way less rude about it, that was actually a pretty good plan. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] That sounds like a solid idea, Takahira-san. I'll be there. 

Uchida: [scratches ear with dazed expression] If there are gonna be fires or some shit, count me in. 

Hasegawa: [energetic expression] Me too!

Kinoshita: [puts hand behind head with bashful expression] If I could w-warm up th-then I'll definitely be g-going...

Miyazaki: [spins flower in thought] I guess I'll go too...

Goto: [raises arms with ponderous expression] The Universe tells me that it would be a good idea to attend...

Berléand: [adjusts glasses] I see no reason not to go. 

Otsuka: [serious expression] Maeda-san and I shall be there as well. 

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] If everyone else is going, eh, why the fuck not? I'll be at your party.

Yokoyama: [adjusts chef's hat nervously] I can make the food, if you want. 

Iwasaki: [excited expression] And I could help you out!

Takahira: [slightly smug] I would like that a lot, Yokoyama-kun and Iwasaki-kun. [annoyed expression] What about you two? You haven't said if you'll go yet. 

 

I followed her gaze over to Momoko and Nanako. Takahira-san better not start bullying them...

 

Momoko: [weak smile] Yeah, sure! I'll be there...

 

She didn't sound too enthusiastic...

 

Takahira: [slightly smug] Good. [annoyed expression] And you, Nanako?

Nanako: [contemptuous expression] ... [looks down shamefully] Okay...I'll go...

Takahira: [slightly smug] That's more like it. [haughty expression] Okay, everyone, don't bother coming here for dinner tonight. Instead, head to the Ballroom, where we have our party! 

 

With that Takahira-san strode confidently out of the room. Well, I guess I'll we're having a party tonight. 

 

Aoki: [places hands on hips and laughs to self] Thank fuckin' god there'll be a fire or some warm shit there tonight. [looks to the side with contemptuous expression] I can't stand the cold. 

Uchida: [smiles amusedly] Do ya like the heat, Aoki-san?

Aoki: [places hand on hip with confident expression] I sure as fuck do! Heat is so much more relaxing, and you can always cool down... [winks] ...by disrobing all the way. 

Berléand: [slightly disappointed frown] Was that necessary, Aoki-san?

Aoki: [waves hand dismissively] Ah, shut the fuck up. I was just makin' a joke. [smiles seductively] But...we could make it not a joke, if you want...

Berléand: [runs hand through hair stressfully] [blushes] Um...uh...well...

Aoki: [laughs boisterously] Ahahahaha! I got you there, bitch! 

 

Ha...it seems like Aoki-san is having fun in spite of the motive, at least...even if it's at the expense of others. 

 

Feeling done with breakfast, I said goodbye to everyone with the intention of heading back to my room for a little bit, but on the way there I decided against it. I might as well do something today. But what should I do?

 

FREE TIME START!

 

I went back to the Dining Hall, where I saw Kinoshita-kun sitting alone. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey, Kinoshita-kun. What's up?

Kinoshita: [surprised expression] O-Oh, hi, Asaikure-san. I'm kind of just doing nothing right now, if you want to join me. 

 

I said I was going to do some thing, but it looks like Kinoshita-kun needs a bit of a pick-me-up. Should I hang out with Kinoshita-kun? 

 

YES/no 

 

Kinoshita: [surprised expression] R-Really? You want to spend time with me? [smiles weakly] That's n-nice...

 

Kinoshita-kun sat thee doing nothing in particular for quite a while. Occasionally we stuck up a conversation, but it never lasted long. I wanted to actually have a conversation though, so I brought up something I thought would be of interest to him. 

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Hey, Kinoshita-kun, what's your favorite animal?

Kinoshita: [confused expression] My f-favorite animal?

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Yeah. I know it might be hard to choose, but I figured a zoologist would have one. 

Kinoshita: [hand to chin in consideration] Hmm...sorry, Asaikure-san, b-but I d-don't think I have a favorite. [small smile] I mean, I r-really love all animals. [looks to the right with nervous expression] I hope I d-didn't disappoint you by saying that...

Asaikure: [waves hands] No, no! Not at all. [curious expression] Well, if you don't have a favorite, what made you decide to become a zoologist?

Kinoshita: [puts hand behind head with bashful expression] You'll p-probably think this is s-stupid and c-cliché, but it's because I just r-really love animals. [small smile] I used to t-take care of my d-dog a lot when I w-was younger, so I g-guess that's what i-inspired me.

 

So his love for his dog is what made him decide to become a zoologist...I have to admit, that's pretty heartwarming. Wait! I also have me an idea as to how Kinoshita-kun could help someone out...

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Kinoshita-kun, do you know a lot about horses?

Kinoshita: [hand to chin in consideration] Uh...I'm no e-expert, but I know e-enough about them and th-their habits. Wh-Why?

Asaikure: [determined expression] Well, I was hoping you could talk to Nanako about horses to make her feel better. She is the Super High School Level Equestrian, so I figured it might help her feel a bit better. 

Kinoshita: [blushes furiously] T-Talk t-to N-Nanako? [puts hand behind with bashful expression] Y-Yeah, s-sure, I can d-do that. 

 

Whoa, he's stuttering even more than usual...I must have made him nervous. 

 

Asaikure: [determined expression] I think I'm going to head over to the Ballroom to see how things are going. Are you going to come?

Kinoshita: [makes eye contact timidly] N-No, I th-think I'll stay here f-for a little b-bit...

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Okay. 

 

Although we spent most of the time just sitting there, I think I got to know Kinoshita-kun better. Also, I had the added bonus of maybe helping Nanako out. 

 

FREE TIME END

 

I decided to head over to the Ballroom to see how the preparations for the party were coming along. 

 

FREE TIME START!

 

On the way there, I noticed that the temperature had gone down once again. I was shivering pretty heavily by the time I got to the ballroom. When if to there, I saw Miyazaki-kun hanging some decorations from the wall. 

 

Asaikure: [teeth chattering] H-Hey, Miyazaki-kun. What are you doing?

Miyazaki: [holds flower with excited expression] I'm just setting up for the party later. I thought my skills as a florist could be applied to interior design...

 

That sounds pretty cool...and I should probably help set up for the party anyway. Should I hang out with Miyazaki-kun?

 

YES/no

 

Miyazaki: [surprised expression] You want to hang out with me? Thanks! [worried] But first you need to get warm! 

 

He jumped down from the ladder and retrieved a blanket in the corner. It looked like it was from the Lounge. 

 

Asaikure: [grateful expression] Thanks, Miyazaki-kun. 

Miyazaki: [spins flower excitedly] No problem! 

 

I helped Miyazaki-kun do a variety of things. We hung flowers on stings from the wall, set up bouquets to go on vases on each table, and set up the cutlery and napkins so that everything matched. It was a lot harder than it looked, and required a special eye for design, something I lacked. Thankfully, Miyazaki-kun was pretty good at it. I think we grew a bit closer. 

 

After a long time, we were done, and sat back to admire our work. 

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] You know, I just know wondered where the hell we got all these flowers. 

Miyazaki: [uncertain expression] I actually don't know...I just looked in the Lounge and suddenly there were a bunch of flowers in there. 

 

Hmm...that's pretty weird, but not that huge of a deal. There are more important things at the moment. 

 

Asaikure: [impressed] I have to say, it looks pretty good in here. 

Miyazaki: [thankful expression] Thanks. I really tried my best! [picks petals off flower dejectedly] That's not always enough, though...

Asaikure: [comfortig expression] Don't worry, Miyazaki-kun, the Ballroom looks great. Your best was more than enough here. I'm sure everyone will love it. 

Miyazaki: [frown disappears] [smiles hopefully] Really? You think so?

Asaikure: [nods] Yep. From the bottom of my heart. 

Miyazaki: [spins flower excitedly] Thank you, Asaikure-san!

 

Aww, this is nice to see...I know he struggles with self-esteem sometimes, so it's great that I can make him can feel as useful and appreciated as he is. 

 

FREE TIME END

 

Soon after, people started to trickle in. I looked up at the clock. It was seven o'clock, the scheduled beginning of the party. 

 

By 7:20, everyone was there, and Takahira-san stood up from where she had been sitting. 

 

Takahira: [clears throat] [slightly smug] Hello, everyone. I'm glad you all showed up. [businesslike expression] This party will continue until 10 pm, at which point you may leave. However, once you leave, you must go straight to bed. If not... [menacing stare] ...your death will not be my fault. [sits back down] 

Well that was unnecessarily ominous...but I suppose I might as well try to enjoy this party while I'm at it. The first thing I did was eat a delicious stew served up by Yokoyama-kun. 

 

Asaikure: [closes eyes in amazement] Oh my God, this stew is delicious! Yokoyama-kun, what do you put in it?

Yokoyama: [holds cupcake above head fabulously] That's a secret...

Iwasaki: [hand to chin in consideration] Well, first we put in beef and carrots, and then we adde some—

Yokoyama: [frustrated expression] Iwasaki-kun, it was supposed to be a secret! 

Iwasaki: [devious smirk] I'm sorry, my tongue slipped. 

Yokoyama: [angry expression] ... That was supposed to be a secret recipe...

 

Yokoyama-kun doesn't look too happy that Iwasaki-kun told the recipe to his stew...maybe I should go now?

 

Iwasaki: [dejected expression] Oh, I guess that wasn't funny, huh... [points while grinning widely] Well, I have just the solution! Chemistry puns!

Yokoyama: [facepalms] Oh no, not again...

Iwasaki: [adjusts goggles] What is a chemists' favorite dip?

Yokoyama: [monotone] What?

Iwasaki: [excited expression] GuacaMOLE! Get it? Because the mole is a unit of measurement?

Yokoyama: [chuckles] Hehe...you're so silly, Iwasaki-kun. 

Iwasaki: [small smile] I know, Yokoyama-kun. [hugs him]

 

Aww, that was pretty cute...though I feel a bit awkward standing while I'm not in the conversation...I should probably go somewhere else. 

 

I looked around to see who to talk to, and spotted Kinoshita-kun and Nanako quietly talking together at one of the tables. 

 

Kinoshita: [surprised expression] So you could d-do it for m-me?

Nanako: [nods] Just give me the shirt and I'll sew it up. I could do it right now, if you want. 

Kinoshita: [makes eye contact timidly] You have a s-sewing n-needle on you?

Nanako: [shakes head] No, but I could easily go back to my room to get it.

Nanako: [skeptical expression] But, before I do that, I want to know something. How much do you know about horses?

Kinoshita: [timidly makes eye contact] I know a-about their e-eating habits, and, uh, s-some other things t-too...

Nanako: [small laugh] [slight smile] "Other things?" What other things are we talking about here?

 

I smiled without even thinking about it...it was nice to see Nanako finally on the way to happiness again...happiness is not an easy road to travel once you've left it. 

 

Momoko: [compassionate expression] She looks so happy, doesn't she?

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Nanako? Yeah, she does. 

Momoko: [bright smile] Were you the one who asked Kinoshita-kun to talk to her?

Asaikure: [nods] Yeah. I thought he could help cheer her up by talking about horses. 

Momoko: [chuckles] I thought it was you. [compassionate smile] Nanako always did love horses a lot...did I ever tell you about that one time she almost fainted riding one?

Asaikure: [curious expression] No, you never did.

Momoko: [bubbly expression] It's a long story, but...

 

Momoko and I talked a while about her and Nanako's lives as twin sisters and the development of their talents...it was an entertaining story, to say the least. But like all good things, it couldn't last forever.

 

Aoki: [holds up middle finger defiantly] What the fuck do you mean we can't have a fire?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Exactly what I said. No fires allowed. 

Aoki: [furious expression] But you promised us "sources of warmth" if we came! You can't just back out on that now that we're all here!

Uchida: [upset] Yeah! How are we supposed to not freeze to death without a fire?

Goto: [purses lips] Is it really that cold yet?

Takahira: [cold stare] It isn't. No one will die without a fire. You'll all live. 

Otsuka: [doubtful expression] But you did promise a fir—

Takahira: [seething with anger] All of you, SHUT UP!! 

 

We all recoiled in fear after Takahira-san's outburst. 

 

Miyazaki: [fearful expression] Wow, that was pretty scary...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Before you all spew useless words out of your useless mouths, I'm not allowed to have a fire here. Monobear specifically told me so this afternoon. 

Berléand: [arches eyebrow] And how can we confirm the veracity of that statement?

Monobear: [neutral expression] By asking me!

 

Gah! Monobear appears so suddenly...

 

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Oh look, it's Monobear. 

Monobear: [leans to show mostly white side] Yep! Someone said my name, so I appeared!

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Go ahead. Ask him if you want to to confirm my statements. [bitter expression] Even though there's nothing to doubt...

Berléand: [adjusts glasses] I will. [turns to Monobear] Monobear, is it true that we cannot make fires here tonight?

Monobear: [leans to show mostly black side] Yep! No fires permitted here or anywhere until murder occurs! 

Hasegawa: [clutches notebook to chest] So it is true...

Yokoyama: [worried expression] Not even fires for cooking?

Monobear: [neutral expression] Nope! From now on, you're not even allowed to turn the oven or stove on! Isn't that just despairingly awesome?

Iwasaki: [cups left elbow in right palm, uncomfortable expression] That's evil of you...

Aoki: [holds up middle finger defiantly] No fuckin' way I'm playing by those rules! I'm havin' cooked food, no matter what this homicidal teddy bear says!

Monobear: [red eye glints menacingly] You will? Need I remind you what will happen to rebellious individuals who break my rules?

Aoki: [gulps] No...

Monobear: [leans to show mostly white side] Alrighty then! See you all after the next murder! Toodles!

 

There was a crushing, despairig silence in the air after Monobear's disappearance. That bear really knows how to kill a good mood, doesn't he...

 

Hasegawa: [fearful expression] We're going to die...

Momoko: [compassionate expression] No, don't worry Hasegawa-kun, we'll make it out of this—

Hasegawa: [eyes wide with terrified expression] No! It's going to get colder and colder and colder and colder and colder and then someone's going to kill someone else and then we'll all die!

 

Whoa, he's really panicking, isn't he...

 

Takahira: [pitiless glare] Shut up. No one needs to hear your whining right now. 

Momoko: [frustrated expression] Takahira-san, pleas—

Takahira: [cold stare] You shut up, too. [turns away] It seems my party is ruined, so why don't you all leave? It's near ten o'clock anyway. 

Asaikure: [pleading] Takahira-san, wait!

 

She ignored me and stalked of to the Lounge. I was going to go follow her when someone grabbed my wrist. 

 

Berléand: [cautionary expression] Do not, Asaikure-san. She needs time to cool down. 

 

I guess he's right. Sometimes people just need their space. I headed back to my room, showered and lie in bed, dejected, for a few minutes expression finally going to sleep. 

 

*******************

 

[ding, dong] 

Monobear: It is now 7 am! As such, it is now officially daytime!

Monobear: Rise and shine, wakey, wakey! Despair isn't gonna make itself!

 

I felt worse than usual getting out of bed today...the party didn't end too well last night, and I guess the negativity of Takahira-san and Hasegawa-kun found its way to me, too...

 

Even though I had slept well, I still felt tired as I headed to the Dining Hall. Takahira-san was sitting moodily in the corner, not even bothering to criticize me. I guess she's still not over last night, huh. 

 

I sat down at my normal table and prepared to eat. 

 

Asaikure: [tired expression] Hey, everyone. 

Otsuka: [bows head respectfully] Good morning, Asaikure-san. It's nice today, isn't it?

Asaikure: [tired expression] Yes, it's warmer than usu—[terrified expression] No...

Iwasaki: [inquisitive expression] What is i—[face blanches] Oh my God!

 

No, no, no...it couldn't have happened again! It couldn't have!

 

Asaikure: [stands up violently] Is everyone here?

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] Why must you know?

Asaikure: [worried expression] Because it's warm again! That means someone is dead!

Miyazaki: [clutches flower with nervous expression] No, that can't be true!

Aoki: [horrified expression] Oh, fuck my ass...

Nanako: [covers mouth in fear] I'm going to be sick...

Berléand: [runs hand through hair stressfully] Where are Momoko and Hasegawa-kun?

Uchida: [raises hand] Uh, Hasegawa-kun said he was going to workout this morning...[worried expression] I dunno about Momoko, though. 

Yokoyama: [adjusts chef's hat nervously] You don't think she's—

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Dead? We have to be ready for the possibility. [businesslike expression] Let's split up to find out which of our missing companions is dead. Uchida-kun, Iwasaki-kun, Otsuka-san, and Nanako, check their dorms to make sure they're not oversleeping. Goto-san, Maeda-san, Yokoyama-kun, and Kinoshita-kun, check both locker rooms. Asaikure-san, Aoki-san, and Berléand-kun, check the Music Room. Miyazaki-kun and myself will check the Ballroom and Lounge. 

 

In as orderly a fashion as possible, we organized into the groups Takahira-san dictated to us. Berléand-kun, Aoki-san, and myself rushed to the Music Room with all the speed we had. The door was closed, causing us to pause. 

 

Aoki: [gulps] I really fuckin' hope there's no one dead in there...

Berléand: [runs hand through hair stressfully] Me too...

Asaikure: [worried expression] There's only one way to find out.

 

I put my hand on the doorknob, but I couldn't turn it...not with the knowledge that Momoko or Hasegawa-kun could be lying dead on the other side. 

 

Reluctantly, I forced myself to turn the knob, and forced myself to look inside the Music Room, where, in the center of the room...was nothing. It was empty. 

 

Aoki: [relieved] Thank fuckin' god. No one's dead in here. 

 

I breathed a sigh of relief, too, but only for a moment. Because the next thing I knew...

 

[ding dong ding ding]

Monobear: A body has been discovered! Everyone, make your way to the boys' locker room to begin investigating! After a certain amount of time, another class trial will be held! Upupupupu!

 

I looked around, horrified, at Berléand-kun and Aoki-san to see similar looks of terror on their faces. As fast as I could, I ran to the Entrance Hall, and through the Chandelier Room to the entrance of the boys' locker room, Berléand-kun and Aoki-san rushing behind me. Around the door, Goto-san, Maeda-san, Yokoyama-kun, and Kinoshita-kun wordlessly stood in a huddle, obscuring my view inside. 

 

I desperately pushed them aside to see who was dead...but...I couldn't believe it.

[V3 Body Discovery A]

 

I couldn't believe what I was seeing in the center of the room, where, hair matted down in blood...

...was Momoko Nomura, the Super High School Level Violinist, with the immobile body of Daisuke Hasegawa lying next to her. 

 

(Ab)normal Days: Daily Life END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Hasegawa-kun isn't dead. Momoko, unfortunately is. The investigation to find her killer will be up soon. Comments and/or predictions are always welcome!


	13. XII. Chapter 2: The Dangerous and Cruel Nature of Love. Abnormal Days: Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we'll be investigating the murder of Momoko Nomura!

Abnormal Days: Deadly Life START

 

I couldn't believe what  
I was seeing...Momoko, who had been so alive just last night...was dead. Gone. Forever. 

 

Asaikure: [terrified whisper] No...not again...

Aoki: [horrified expression] Holy fuckin' shit!

Berléand: [distraught expression] Momoko?! Et Hasegawa-kun?

Goto: [shakes head] Hasegawa-kun is still alive, thank the Universe. 

Kinoshita: [timidly makes eye contact] I checked his p-pulse...but Momoko... [tears up] She's dead for s-sure...

 

I was going to say something, but before I could speak Takahira-san rudely pushed Yokoyama-kun to the side, followed by Miyazaki-kun. 

 

When she saw the body, I noticed that she, if only for a moment, looked genuinely upset. But an instant later she was back to her normal self. 

 

Takahira: [bitter expression] So, someone has caved to Monobear's motive after all.

Miyazaki: [wipes away tears with floral handkerchief] Momoko...why did you have to die...

Maeda: [pitiful expression] Because one of us decided to be a disgusting piece of human trash and murder her. [eyes on fire with rage] We should get tell investigation started right away to see who did this!

 

Maeda-san is really upset...I guess she cared for Momoko a lot more than I thought. Then again, I think we all did...Momoko...she was always so nice. Who could do this to her?

 

Asaikure: [hangs head with sad expression] We should probably wait for everyone else to come. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Speaking of that, where are they?

 

As if on cue, the rest of us who were missing burst into the locker room. 

 

Uchida: [steps back with wide eyes] Holy shit!

Iwasaki: [covers mouth with hand] [tears well up] No...not again!

Otsuka: [shocked] ... [mournful expression] Rest in peace, Momoko. 

Nanako: [eyes wide] ...no... [closes eyes with tears welling up] ...No... [bursts out into sobs] NOOO!!

 

Crying hysterically, Nanako rushed past me and ran over to her sister's dead body. Cradling Momoko's head in her arms, Nanako screamed in the most heart-wrenching internal pain possible. 

 

Nanako: [pained screaming] Momoko...WHY?? WHY ARE YOU DEAD??? [sobs hysterically] Who...who did this to you...who could be such a monster? [hangs head with the utmost sadness] ...Momoko...I'm sorry I never told you this, but I love you...I always did, and always will. 

 

Nanako kissed her sister's forehead, and laid her head back down to the tiled floor. After a few minutes, she stood up and turned to face the rest of us. 

 

Nanako: [stoic expression] [stone eyes] Let's find who the bastard who did this.

Yokoyama: [crying freely] Nanako...we'll do anything to help! Where do you want me to investigate?

Otsuka: [raises hand] Kinoshita-kun and I could investigate the body again, if you wanted, Nanako. 

Kinoshita: [hand behind with bashful expression] Yeah, I d-definitely could do th-that for you, N-N-Nanako...

Berléand: [small smile] I shall help you in whatever manner I can as well. 

 

It makes me smile to see that even in a dark time like this, we can pull together to expose the culprit. 

 

Asaikure: [determined expression] Whatever you want me to do, just ask, Nanako. 

Nanako: [hangs head with almost imperceptible smile] Thanks, everyone...it means a lot...but I don't know where to start...

 

Takahira-san loudly cleared her throat. 

 

Takahira: [neutral expression] Even though you all offered your services to Nanako, as your leader and the Super High School Level Investigative Journalist, I think it's my duty to tell you what to do. 

Aoki: [looks to the side with contemptuous expression] Oh, for fuck's sake, why don't we just split up into pairs and do what we want? We only have limited time, you know.

Maeda: [nods] I find that to be much more agreeable.

Iwasaki: [adjusts goggles] Me too. 

Miyazaki: [clutches flower, still crying] Yeah, so do I...

Takahira: [leans forward with angry expression] Why don't you just listen to me? I am far more capabl–

Monobear: [leans to show mostly white side] Hello!

Takahira: [seething expression] What are you doing here? I was in the middle of speaking, you know. 

Monobear: [neutral expression] I noticed, and you were acting like such a bitch I thought I had to step in to give out the Monobear File!

Takahira: [leans forward with angry expression] You little shit! We don't need any of your useless crap anyway. 

Asaikure: [determined expression] Takahira-san, please stop. The Monobear File was useful last time. It would do us to good to read it again. 

Takahira: [bitter expression] ...Fine. Just give it to us.

Monobear: [leans to mostly black side] I sure will!

 

Monobear handed everyone the Monobear File and then promptly disappeared. But before I could get to reading mine, Aoki-san spoke up again. 

 

Aoki: [places hand on hip confidently] Just so you know, I'm still not listening to you, Takahira-san. 

 

She really likes to provoke Takahira-san, doesn't she?

 

Takahira: [reluctant acceptance] Ugh...fine. Looks like I'll have to do most of the investigating.

 

...Okay then. That was a pretty tame response. 

 

Aoki: [looks to the side with contemptuous expression] If it means spending less of time with you, I don't give a fuck. 

Takahira: [bitter expression] Well then, why don't you get started? Like you said, we don't have much time. 

Aoki: [places hand on hip confidently] Sure. I'll find all kinds of useful shit. 

Goto: [extends arm] Wait! May I go with you again, Aoki-san? I found you to be an enjoyable investigation partner last time. 

Aoki: [to herself] Oh fucking hell... [reluctantly] ...Fine. Just don't be too annoying. 

Goto: [thankful] Yes! [raises arms with serious expression] May the Universe guide our investigation towards finding the truth!

 

Her and Aoki-san left, soon followed by Iwasaki-kun and Yokoyama-kun, Berléand-kun and Nanako, and Miyazaki-kun and Maeda-san. I tried to leave with Uchida-kun, but a shout from Takahira-san stopped me. 

 

Takahira: [businesslike expression] Asaikure-san. At the last trial, you seemed to be quite competent. [annoyed expression] Uchida-kun, you did not. Why don't you do something actually this time around?

Uchida: [slightly hurt] Okay...I guess I'll just be a guard again...

 

Looking kind of sad, Uchida-kun positioned himself so he could watch the entire locker room, including Kinoshita-kun and Otsuka-san investigating the body. 

 

Asaikure: [moderately confrontational] You didn't have to be so rude to him, Takahira-san. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Ehh, whatever. Let's just get this investigation over with. 

 

So, I'm investigating with Takahira-san this time around. As good as an investigation partner Momoko was, Takahira-san will probably be better. She is the Super High School Level Investigative Journalist, after all. And we'll definitely need her talents...because we have to find Momoko's killer. For both Nanako's and Momoko's sake, we will find the murderer!

 

INVESTIGATION START!  
[Despair Searching Plays]

 

Takahira: [businesslike expression] Let's check this stupid Monobear File first. 

 

I did as she said and opened the Monobear File. Displaying "Monobear File 2" across the top and with a picture of Momoko with a bright pink X over her face in the top left corner, I was unpleasantly reminded of the last murder. Shaking the deaths of Watanabe-san, Shinoda-san, and Sugimoto-kun out of my head, I looked at the relevant part of the file. 

 

The victim is Momoko Nomura. Cause of death is the victim's throat being slit. Death occurred between the hours of 10 pm and midnight last night. The unconscious body of Daisuke Hasegawa was found near the victim'a body. 

 

[[Monobear File 2 added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Again, the Monobear File was fairly useful. We know when Momoko died and how. We could already see the part about, Hasegawa-kun, however. But that's not why as bothering me...

 

Asaikure: [wide eyes] Oh no. 

Takahira: [quizzical expression] What is it? 

Asaikure: [bites lip in apprehension] The Monobear File says Momoko died from her throat being slit...I made a suggestion for her to keep a kitchen knife in the Music Room for self defense. 

Takahira: [incredulous] How is that relevant? We're in the boys' locker room right now. 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] I know...I just think it's odd. 

Takahira: [dismissive wave] We'll go to the Music Room after searching here to see if that knife is still there. [businesslike expression] But for now, let's see what's been found at her body. 

 

Stepping over Hasegawa-kun's still unconscious form, Takahira-san immediately walked over to Kinoshita-kun and Otsuka-san pouring over the body. 

 

Takahira: [businesslike expression] What have you found here?

Kinoshita: [nervous expression] Oh, hey T-Takahira-san and A-Asaikure-san. [downcast expression] We've been looking over Momoko...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] I'm not blind, Kinoshita-kun. What have you two found?

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] The Monobear File was indeed correct, once again. Momoko's death was certainly caused by her throat being slit. With what, I am not certain. The wound is remarkably thin...but also deep. 

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] What could it have been that killed her?

Kinoshita: [careful consideration] A very thin knife, possibly...

 

That could be the answer...

 

Otsuka: [hand to chin with serious expression] But that's not what concerns me. What is most odd about this crime scene is how little blood there is. 

 

I looked around to see what Otsuka-san was talking about...and sure enough, despite the blood matting her hair down, there wasn't much blood at all near Momoko. 

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] That's odd. You'd think there be more blood from her throat being slit. 

Takahira: [thinking] Hmmm...

 

It looks like Takahira-san has an idea for why the blood is so weird...but I have no clue as of now. 

 

[[Lack of Blood added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Otsuka: [puts index finger to mouth in consideration] And that's not it. Momoko is missing her shoes. 

Kinoshita: [puts fingers together nervously] Also, there's a smear in the blood around her hair...

Asaikure: [confused expression] Why is that?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] We cannot know that with the evidence we have now. It could be that Momoko was undressing. 

Kinoshita: [looks the right with nervous expression] But why would she do that in the boys' locker room?

Takahira: [bitter expression] I do not know. 

 

That does raise a good question...it makes no sense that Momoko is dead in the boys' locker room. How could she even get in?

 

[[Momoko's Missing Shoes added to ElectroID Card]]

[[Smears in Momoko's Blood added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Thanks for your help, Otsuka-san and Kinoshita-kun.

Otsuka: [bows head respectfully] You are most welcome. 

Kinoshita: [put hand behind head with bashful expression] We'll l-let you know if w-we find anything e-else...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] You better. [turns to Asaikure] Asaikure-san, let's check the lockers next. 

 

What? I don't know if I'm up for that...

 

Asaikure: [hesitant expression] But isn't that a breach of privacy? 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Pft. That doesn't matter right now. 

 

Without waiting for me, Takahra-san started looking through all the boys' lockers. I reluctantly helped her out. Each locker contained two pairs of black swimming trunks, like the ones Berléand-kun wore when I went swimming with him. There was also a spare pair of clothes for the owner in every locker. Nothing was out of the ordinary until we got to Hasegawa-kun's locker at the end. 

 

Takahira: [slightly smug] Here we go. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] What is it?

Takahira: [holds up bloody kitchen knife] [slightly smug] I just found this in Hasegawa-kun's locker. It seems we have a prime suspect now. 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] It has small pink fabrics that match Momoko's outfit along with the blood...so that's probably the murder weapon right there. 

Takahira: [haughty expression] And its discovery is all thanks to me!

Putting Takahira-san's egocentrism aside, this is weird...A bloody knife with pink fabrics in Hasegawa-kun's locker? I didn't think he would have the ability to kill Momoko...but then again, I thought the same about Sugimoto-kun. Hasegawa-kun probably passed out when he saw Momoko...right? But if he did, why is this in his locker?

 

[[Knife in Hasegawa's Locker added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Takahira-san and I left the boys' locker room to see the pool room. In it, Berléand-kun and Nanako stood, with Berléand-kun looking sodden. 

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] What have you guys found? And Berléand-kun, why are you so wet?

Berléand: [uncertain expression] I dove into the pool after seeing an interesting item at the bottom. An e-Handbook...

 

I looked at his feet and sure enough, a wet e-Handbook was there. 

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] That's...an e-Handbook? What is it doing here?

Nanako: [pulls on sleeve nervously] We were thinking the same thing...it's weird, isn't it? Why would the killer throw an e-Handbook into the pool?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] How idiotic could they be? E-Handbooks don't stop functioning when thrown into water. We can simply turn on the e-Handbook and see whose name displays, and then have this all be done with. 

Nanako: [uncertain expression] ...well, uh, that's the thing...

Asaikure: [curious expression] What is it?

Berléand: [puts finger to mouth in consideration] That e-Handbook...the name it displays is...Akio Shinoda. 

 

What!? That's not possible...

 

Takahira: [incredulous] Akio Shinoda? But he's dead! Sugimoto-kun killed him!

Nanako: [bites lip angrily] ...

Takahira: [cold stare] What, do you not like being reminded of the truth? [haughty expression] This is impossible. There's no way that e-Handbook belonged to Shinoda-san. 

Berléand: [hands e-Handbook to Takahira] Take a look for yourself.

Takahira-san ripped it from his hands and turned it on. Peering over her shoulder, I saw that Nanako and Berléand-kun were telling the truth. The name "Akio Shinoda" was displayed at the top of the screen. 

 

Takahira: [bitter expression] So it's true...

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] But why? Why is Shinoda-san's e-Handbook at the bottom of the pool?

Berléand: [puts finger to lip in consideration] Je ne sais pas...it is mystery. 

 

What could this mean? What does Shinoda-san have to do with all of this? He's dead, so there's no way he could have done this...right?

 

[[Shinoda's e-Handbook in Pool added to Electro-ID Card]]

 

Saying goodbye to Berléand-kun and Nanako, Takahira-san and I scanned our e-Handbooks to enter the girls' locker room. In there, Aoki-san and Goto-san were looking at the bank of lockers, looking uncertain. 

 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] What have you two found? Provided you were competent enough to actually have discovered something, that is. 

 

Oh God...Takahira-san is just so unnecessarily rude sometimes...

 

Aoki: [turns around] [points angrily] Takahira-san! Stay back, you fuckin' bitch!

Goto: [sweats nervously] Oh no, it's her...

 

This is kind of weird...they both seem freaked out around Takahira-san. 

 

Takahira: [cold stare] Why are you so averse to talking with me? I have done nothing wrong. 

Aoki: [holds middle finger up defiantly] Fuckin' liar! We found something interesting in your locker! You mean to tell me you don't know what this means? [holds up bloody pair of glasses]

 

I looked carefully at the pair of glasses...and then took a step back. 

 

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Those are Takahira-san's glasses...

Takahira: [confused expression] They are a spare pair of mine, yes... [leans forward with angry expression] But if you think you can fool me with this trick, know that this won't end well for you!

 

She stormed angrily out of the locker room. Oh goddammit, now I'm going to have to follow her...

 

Asaikure: [tired expression] Sorry, Aoki-san and Goto-san, I have to follow Takahira-san. But before I go, did you find anything else out of the ordinary? 

Goto: [raises finger with calm smile] Yes, the Universe guided me to an important revelation [holds up both hands, with a shoe in one and an e-Handbook in the other] These shoes and Momoko's e-Handbook! Aoki-san and I found them in Nanako's lockers. [small frown] The Universe was not kind enough to lead us to find anything else, however. 

 

Even though there's only a bit of evidence...no...I don't what to believe what Momoko's shoes and e-Handbook in Nanako's locker implies. 

 

Asaikure: [surprised expression] But those are Momoko's things! Why are they in Nanako's locker?

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] Isn't it obvious? Nanako killed Momoko, duh. 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] Hmm...

 

I'm not so certain that evidence means when Aoki-san and Goto-san think it does. Suspicious things in three people's lockers? It just doesn't add up...there can't be three killers, after all. 

 

[[Bloody Glasses added to Electro-ID Card]]

[[Momoko's Shoes and e-Handbook in Nanako's Locker added to ElectroID Card]]

 

I left the girls' locker room to see Takahira-san standing in front of a screen in the wall. I wonder what she's doing?

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] What have you found, Takahira-san?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] There you are. While you were being useless, I was checking the transcript Monobear mentioned a while back. 

 

I don't think I was being useless...but whatever. It's no use to fight about that with Takahira-san. 

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] What did you find?

Takahira: [turns to face Asaikure] Apparently, Akio Shinoda entered the boys' locker room from where we are now last night at 11:42. Then, Momoko Nomura entered the girls' locker room from the pool at 11:46. Akio Shinoda entered the boys' locker room, this time from the pool, a minute later. Lastly, Momoko Nomura supposedly re-entered the girls' locker room from the pool at 11:49. 

 

That was a lot...But now at least we know what Shinoda-san's e-Handbook was used for. 

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] That doesn't make a ton of sense...but I guess we'll need it for the trial. 

Takahira: [haughty expression] We certainly will. After all, everything Etsuko Takahira does is extraordinarily useful. 

 

I didn't say anything about that...no point in inflating Takahira-san's ego more than I have to. 

 

[[Locker Room Transcript Data added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Next, Takahira-san walked over to the Ballroom, where Iwasaki-kun and Yokoyama-kun were standing behind the bar counter looking at something. 

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey guys. What have you found?

Yokoyama: [disgusted expression] You should look for yourself...

 

Oh no...I hope it isn't anything too terrible. Following his advice, Takahira-san and I stepped behind the counter of the bar to see two bloody tablecloths shoved into a cabinet.

 

Asaikure: [wrinkles nose] Oh no...

Iwasaki: [morose expression] Yeah. The killer took two of the tablecloths from here.

 

This is odd...why would the killer need two tablecloths? And why are they covered in blood? The bloody pattern isn't consistent, either...on one of them the blood is faded and spread out...but on the other the blood is dark and concentrated. What could this all mean?

 

[[Bloody Tablecloths added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Iwasaki: [uncomfortable expression] And that's not all...look here. 

 

He moved the tablecloths aside to show a half-empty bottle of a cleaning solution. 

 

Yokoyama: [adjusts chef's hat nervously] That bottle wasn't like that when I used it to clean yesterday...when I was done, it was still mostly full. 

 

So the killer must have had to clean something up...

 

[[Half-Empty Cleaning Bottle added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Takahira: [businesslike expression] This was a surprisingly useful discovery. [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] I expect you both to be just as useful during the trial. 

Iwasaki: [fixes lab coat] We'll try, Takahira-san...

Yokoyama: [sweats nervously] Don't worry, we will be!

 

Leaving the two of them to do more discovery, Takahira-san and I looked in and found nothing of interest in the Lounge. 

 

Takahira: [bitter expression] Looks like there's nothing here...

Asaikure: [determined expression] Don't give up now. We still should search the Music Room. 

Takahira: [doubtful expression] It will almost certainly be useless, but whatever. 

 

Takahira-san and I began to make our way to the Music Room, but when we got to the Entrance Hall, something compelled me to stop by the Lighting Room on the way over. 

 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Why are we in here? We could have easily just went through the doors downstairs. 

Asaikure: [determined expression] I just have a feeling about this place...it's the scene of our last crime.

Takahira: [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] And what does that have to do with this case?

Asaikure: [puzzled expression] Hmm...

 

I had tried to avoid this place as much as possible since the last trial...but there's something about it. I can't look on the ground without seeing the spot where Shinoda-san's body had been. After the last trial, his and Watanabe-san's bodies had disappeared, but the feeling of some curse being placed on this room hadn't. 

 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] [exaggerated sigh] Let's go already! We don't have time to waste.

 

Takahira-san swiftly walked out the door into the Auditorium. Before I followed, my eyes swept the room one last time. I was turning away when a glint caught my eye. 

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Huh?

 

I walked over to where I saw the glint, in a random box against the wall. To my surprise, inside it were two e-Handbooks!

 

Asaikure: [gasps] Takahira-san!

 

Within a few seconds she came bursting back through the door. 

 

Takahira: [cold stare] Why are you wasting my precious time? 

Asaikure: [determined expression] You need to see this. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] It better be damn important. 

 

I lifted the two e-Handbooks out of the box and showed them to Takahira-san. 

 

Takahira: [surprised expression] What the—oh shit. 

She quickly turned them both on, and soon the names "Akira Watanabe" and "Hayato Sugimoto" were flashing on the screens. 

Takahira: [surprised expression] So this is where the killer got Shinoda-san's e-Handbook. 

Asaikure: [smirks vaguely] Not so useless after all, huh?

Takahira: [reluctant acceptance] I suppose not... [businesslike expression] But it's still wasting precious time.

 

[[E-Handbooks in Lighting Room added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Takahira-san turned on heel into the Auditorium. Putting the e-Handbooks back into the box I found them in, I followed Takahira-san. 

 

By the time I had caught up to her fast-paced strides, we were in the Music Room, where Miyazaki-kun and Maeda-san were investigating. As soon as I walked in, I noticed a weird smell. I wonder what's causing it...

 

Asaikure: [attempts pleasant expression while holding nose] Hey, guys.

Maeda: [distant expression] Hi Asaikure-san...and Takahira-san. 

Miyazaki: [distracted] ...oh, hey! [deep in thought] ...

Takahira: [authoritative pose] Miyazaki-kun. Maeda-san. What have you found? 

Maeda: [looks down and to the side shamefully] Not much, unfortunately...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Of course. I should have known you'd both be useless. 

Miyazaki: [dejected expression] Don't say that... [deep in thought, but looks sadder] ...

 

She really doesn't have to be so rude...but that's not important. Investigating is more important than arguing pointlessly with Takahira-san. Besides, it looks like Miyazaki-kun has something to say...

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Hey, Miyazaki-kun. [curious expression] You look like you're thinking about something.

Miyazaki: [distracted] ...Huh?...Oh yeah, I am. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Do you mind if I ask what it is?

Miyazaki: [clutches flower with nervous expression] Well, it's about something that happened last night...

 

[[Flashback Start]]

Hasegawa: [excited expression] Hey, Miyazaki-kun!

Miyazaki: [smiles] Oh, hi Hasegawa-kun! How are you?

Hasegawa: [jumps up and down] Amazing! [leans forward with wide eyes] Hey, do you want to do something with me tomorrow morning?

Miyazaki: [suspicious expression] Do what?

Hasegawa: [excited expression] Work out! I dunno about you, but I've been in a mood to work out recently! Tomorrow morning, before the announcement, I'll be going to the boys' locker room to work out! Do you wanna come? 

Miyazaki: [frowns apologetically] Sorry, but that's a bit too early for me. 

Hasegawa: [dejected expression] Oh...okay...I guess...I'll just do it alone, then...

[[Flashback End]]

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] So, Hasegawa-kun told you about his intention to go to the boys' locker room this morning... [curious expression] Who else did he tell?

Miyazaki: [deep in thought] Hmm...I saw him talk to Uchida-kun, Yokoyama-kun, and Iwasaki-kun directly but he was really loud. Anyone around could have heard it. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Who else was around?

Miyazaki: [deep in thought] ...Aoki-san and Takahira-san were talking with Berléand-kun...Nanako and Kinoshita-kun were at a table close by...and Goto-san was standing by herself close by, too. 

 

That's a lot of people...but it might end up being a useful clue.

 

[[Miyazaki's Account added to ElectroID Card]] 

 

Asaikure: [grateful expression] Thanks for that information, Miyazaki-kun!

Miyazaki: [smiles nervously] You're welcome...I hope it can be useful to you. 

 

After talking with Miyazaki-kun, I looked for Takahira-san, but saw her closely investigating the floor of the Music Room. She didn't look like she wanted to be bothered.

 

Entering the instrument storage room, I spotted Maeda-san looking at an instrument case. 

 

Asaikure: [curious expression] Hey, Maeda-san. Is there something wrong with that instrument?

Maeda: [worried expression] It's the violin that belonged to Momoko. [holds up violin]

 

Sure enough, the violin Maeda-san was holding looked a lot like the one Momoko used. The only problem was the strings were broken and the instrument damaged, as if someone had hit it against a wall. 

 

Asaikure: [worried expression] It's damaged...why is that?

 

It's really odd how Momoko's violin is broken like that...did she do it herself, or was this the killer's work? So many questions, so few answers...

 

[[Broken Violin added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Maeda: [suspicious expression] And that's not it...when you walked into the other room, did you notice a weird smell?

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] Yeah...what was that? I don't understand why the Music Room would smell like that. 

Maeda: [crosses arms with unsatisfied expression] Nor can I...

 

The worse part is, I've definitely smelt that smell before...but I just can't seem to pinpoint what it is...

 

[[Strange Smell in Music Room added to ElectroID Card]]

 

I left Maeda-san and was heading out to almost run right into Takahira-san. 

 

Takahira: [looks over glasses with judgmental expression] Watch where you're going!

Asaikure: [nervous expression] Sorry!

Takahira: [annoyed expression] You should be. I'm doing what you should be, and you repay me by bumping into me?

 

What...what is she talking about?

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] I'm sorry, Takahira-san, I don't understand...what am I supposed to be doing that you are doing instead?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Looking for the knife you so stupidly decided to give Momoko! [bitter expression] I have been unable to locate it in the other room. So, if you'll excuse me. 

 

Without waiting for a response, Takahira-san brushed past me. So...she can't find the knife I have to Momoko. Well, that just about confirms my suspicions...

 

[[Missing Knife added to ElectroID Card]]

 

[bzzt bzzt] 

Monobear: Time's up, you little brats! Everyone meet at the elevator in the Entrance Hall in five minutes, or face punishment! It's time for the Class Trial! Oh, I can BEARly contain my excitement!

 

Well then...the period of investigation is over. 

 

Asaikure: [nervous expression] So, we have to do this again. 

Maeda: [sighs] Yes, unfortunately we must. 

Miyazaki: [opens door to Instrument Storage Room] Hey, guys, we have to go to the... [gulps] ...to the Class Trial..

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Ugh...I couldn't even finish my investigation...

Asaikure: [determined expression] There's no time to focus on that, Takahira-san. We already found a lot. 

Takahira: [unconvinced] Hmm...if you say so. 

 

Wordlessly, the four of us headed to the elevator in the Entrance Hall. Shortly after we arrived, everyone else showed up. 

 

Hasegawa: [dizzy expression] Hey, everyone...I'm still alive...if not well. 

 

So, now that Hasegawa-kun is awake he might be able to tell us some useful information. 

 

Otsuka: [serious expression] Hasegawa-kun informed Kinoshita-kun and I of his desire to participate in this trial.

Kinoshita: [makes eye contact timidly] Yeah, he said he w-wanted to d-do it...

Maeda: [deadpan] Not like he has much of a choice.

Berléand: [uncomfortable expression] None of us do. 

Uchida: [picks fingernail nervously] Like we needed a reminder... [shudders] I dunno if I can do this again...

Goto: [raises arms with calm smile] Do not worry, Nori-kun! I pray the Universe will guide us through this class trial!

Aoki: [looks to the side with contemptuous expression] We're going to need more than just that...

Yokoyama: [shifts chef's hat apprehensively] What if we can't find the killer?

Iwasaki: [comforting hug] Don't worry, Yokoyama-kun, we'll find them. 

Nanako: [fiery expression] We will. Whoever killed my sister, you're already dead. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Stop, Nanako. [neutral expression] We'll need to be calm and composed to solve this trial. We'll need wits, too. Not like many of you have wits. 

 

She always has to be condescending, huh...I suppose it's just in her nature. 

 

Before anyone could say anything else, there elevator doors dinged and opened. Slowly, we all filed in. Soon after I walked in, the doors closed ominously behind us, and our descent began. There were two less of us here than last time...and the next time we rode this elevator, there would be a third. Momoko's killer. I didn't want to think any of us had done it, but I had felt the same way last time, and it changed nothing. Sugimoto-kun still killed Watanabe-san and Shinoda-san. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened onto the Class Trial Room once more. Only this time, it was dressed up like a tropical island paradise. With a cold sweat running down my body the hold time, I walked to my spot in the courtroom. 

 

Even though there were only two less of us here than before, I felt the loss. Sugimoto-kun's portrait stood directly across from me. It was where he had defended himself last trial, with a plus sign-shaped red X painted over his grayscale face in a cruel mockery of his talent. Even worse, Momoko's portrait, with a red double sharp symbol painted over her grayscale image, was just to the right of me. 

 

So, it begins again. 

[split screens with Momoko, Kinoshita, Miyazaki, Uchida, Nanako all looking around suspiciously. Momoko's section is covered in a red filter. New World Order V3 plays] 

We all promised that we wouldn't cave in to Monobear's motive, but still, someone did...

 

[split screens with Iwasaki, Sugimoto , Shinoda, and Yokoyama. Shinoda's and Sugimoto's sections are covered in a red filter] 

Momoko was murdered, and her killer was one of the thirteen other people in this room...

 

[split screens with Otsuka, Maeda, Berléand, and Watanabe. Watanabe's section is covered in a red filter]

Even though I don't want to see anyone else die, I have to find the truth...

 

[split screen with Asaikure in the center, surrounded by Takahira on the top right, Goto in the bottom right, Hasegawa on the bottom left, and Aoki on the top left] 

For both her and Nanako's sake, I have to find Momoko's killer! Let the class trial begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think did it? Leave your guess in the comments below...


	14. XIII. Chapter 2: The Dangerous and Cruel Nature of Love. Class Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we begin the trial for the murder of Momoko Nomura!

Classroom Trials START!

 

Monobear: [neutral expression] First, a basic explanation of class trial rules!

Monobear: The results of the trial are determined by all your votes. At the end of this trial, you'll vote for whoever you choose as the culprit of this murder, the blackened. 

Monobear: If you choose the correct person, then the culprit alone will be punished. 

Monobear: However, if you choose incorrectly...then everyone besides the culprit will be punished, and they'll be allowed to leave my ski resort!

 

It still sucks to hear that...

 

Miyazaki: [clutches flower with nervous expression] So we have to do this again...

Iwasaki: [uncomfortable expression] Unfortunately, yes...

Goto: [smiles while raising arms calmly] Do not worry, Suburou-kun and Ayumu-kun! We will find the killer!

Nanako: [tired expression] But how? How will we find my sister's murderer?

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] This may seem stupid, but why not talk about the place of the last crime?

Nanako: [surprised expression] The Lighting Room?

Nanako: [tired expression] I've been there a lot since the past trial, but there isn't much there. Only...painful memories. 

 

It looks like Nanako really doesn't want to talk about this...I should probably steer the discussion away from this. 

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Sorry, Yokoyama-kun, but there wasn't much evidence at the Lighting Room. 

Yokoyama: [shameful expression] Oh...sorry for wasting everyone's time, then. 

Iwasaki: [smiles widely] Don't worry you didn't waste anyone's time. 

Yokoyama: [smiles gratefully] Aw, thanks Iwasaki-kun. 

 

I have to say...they are kind of adorable. But I need to focus on what were discussing right now...

 

Maeda: [determined stare] I have a better idea. Why not start with the body?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] I hardly think that's the most prudent option, Maeda-san. 

Maeda: [raises eyebrows] You don't? Who else agrees with me?

 

I think discussing the body first is the best option...Feeling nervous, I raised my hand. I looked around and saw almost everyone else do the same. 

 

Maeda: [smirks] Looks like the majority is in my favor, Takahira-san. 

Takahira: [bitter expression] Tch...

 

She doesn't look to happy about that...oh well, it's best to ignore her. 

 

Otsuka: [blank expression] If we are to discuss the body, then I think it would be best if Kinoshita-kun and I go over our findings. 

Yokoyama: [fixes chef's hat] That sounds like a good idea...

Kinoshita: [puts hand behind head with bashful expression] F-Firstly, Momoko's b-body matched what w-was said in the M-Monobear F-File. 

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] She certainly died from a slit throat, although the weapon is not clear. 

 

Huh? What does that mean?

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] What does that mean, Otsuka-san? I remember you saying something like this during the investigation. 

Otsuka: [hand to chin with serious expression] Neither Kinoshita-kun nor I were unable to determine exactly what was used to kill Momoko. 

Kinoshita: [makes eye contact timidly] Wh-Whatever it w-was, it was p-pretty thin, though...

 

That's odd...but it'll definitely be useful. I'll have to remember that. 

 

[[Otsuka's and Kinoshita's Findings added to ElectroID Card]]

 

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] I don't see how the fuck that was supposed to be helpful. All that does is make shit more confusin'!

Takahira: [annoyed expression] As much as it disgusts me to do so, I have to agree with Aoki-san. This discussion is completely useless!

 

Uh oh...I should have known Takahira-san wouldn't let Kinoshita-kun or Otsuka-san take away her moment...

 

Uchida: [dazed expression] Wha...? I thought we were talkin' 'bout important shit...

Takahira: [looks over glasses judgmentally] You thought wrong. This discussion is pointless, because I already know who the killer is. 

 

What?!

 

Miyazaki: [dumfounded] Huh? You do?

Takahira: [slightly smug] Beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Nanako: [pounds stand with fist] Then tell me who it is who killed my sister!

Takahira: [haughty expression] If you want. [points in accusation] Hasegawa-kun! You're the killer!

 

What?! I can't say I expected that...

 

Hasegawa: [clutches notebook to chest with terrified expression] Me?!?!?

Takahira: [cold stare] Yes. And I have all the evidence I need to back up my claim. 

 

I'm surprised Takahira-san says Hasegawa-kun is the killer...but she says she has evidence...Let's see how valid that evidence really is. 

 

NON STOP DEBATE START!  
[V3 Discussion: Break]

 

Evidence Bullets: Momoko's Missing Shoes, Monobear File 2, Knife in Hasegawa's Locker, Lack of Blood

 

Takahira: [haughty expression] My first point is that...

Takahira: [slightly smug] ...Hasegawa-kun had _AMPLE OPPORTUNITY to kill Momoko. 

Hasegawa: [points nervously] N-No I didn't! That's a lie!

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] But you _WENT TO THE LOCKER ROOM, where Momoko was...

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] ...that means you could have done it, right?

Hasegawa: [terrified expression] W-Well, yes, but I _PASSED OUT AS SOON AS I SAW HER...

Takahira: [cold stare] Really? We found a _KNIFE IN YOUR LOCKER...do you care to explain how that got there?

Hasegawa: [hyperventilating] ...

Takahira: [slightly smug] I didn't think so. 

Takahira: [haughty expression] Hasegawa-kun is the killer and there's _NO EVIDENCE TO CONTRADICT that statement!

Hasegawa: [desperately pulling on hair] Oh no oh no oh no...

It looks like Hasegawa-kun is digging himself into a hole here...but I can help him out. There's definitely a contradiction there somewhere...

 

Solution: Monobear File 2 --> "NO EVIDENCE TO CONTRADICT"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [neutral expression] Sorry, Takahira-san, by that not completely right. 

Takahira: [cold stare] How is it wrong?

Asaikure: [thoughtful expression] Don't you remember how Hasegawa-kun was when we found Momoko's body?

Kinoshita: [timidly makes eye contact] Uh, he w-was unconscious...

Takahira: [glares dismissively] That could easily have been a ruse.

Aoki: [disdainfully confused] I'm not usually one to agree with Takahira-san, but couldn't have Hasegawa-kun faked it?

Asaikure: [shakes head] No. Because the Monobear File 2 confirms it. 

Miyazaki: [clears throat] "Momoko died from her throat being slit, and died between 10 pm and midnight. Hasegawa's unconscious body was found nearby." [twirls flower thoughtfully] So, if the Monobear File 2 says Hasegawa-kun was unconscious, then he probably was, which means—

Hasegawa: [overjoyed expression] I'm not guilty! Oh thank you, thank thank you, thank you, Asaikure-san!

Asaikure: [slightly amused] You're welcome, Hasegawa-kun. Now, if we could move on to—

 

Takahira: I won't ignore your useless deductions!

 

[[split screen separating Takahira and Asaikure]]

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Huh? Takahira-san, what is this?

Takahira: [haughty expression] What is this? This is the great Etsuko Takahira proving your senseless deductions wrong. 

Takahira: [looks over glasses judgmentally] I assert that Hasegawa-kun is most certainly the killer, and my mind will not be changed!

 

...Senseless deductions? I thought what I said made a lot of sense, so this is a bit surprising...but then again, Takahira-san has always been deadset in her opinions. But she wrong! There's no way Hasegawa-kun is the killer, and I'll prove that to her right now!

 

REBUTTAL SHUTDOWN START!  
[V3 Rebuttal Showdown]

 

Evidence Swords: Monobear File 2, Miyazaki's Account, Knife in Hasegawa's Locker, Broken Violin

 

Takahira: [neutral expression] Firstly, Hasegawa-kun lured Momoko into the Locker Room...

Takahira: [points in accusation] ...where he used the pretense of working out to murder Momoko...

Takahira: [points in accusation] Then, he faked unconsciousness to easily act as a cover...

Takahira: [haughty expression] And did this by working in tandem with Monobear.

 

DEVELOPMENT!

 

Asaikure: [challenging pose] Where's your proof Hasegawa-kun is working for Monobear or that he's the killer?

Takahira: [haughty expression] The only proof I need...

Takahira: [slightly smug] ...is that his actions are _HIGHLY SUSPICIOUS! 

Takahira: [cold stare] Why would he be at the seen at the scene of the crime without having murdered Momoko?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] His _PROXIMITY TO THE CRIME marks him as an entirely reasonable suspect!

Takahira: [haughty expression] Besides, the weapon found at the scene _DIRECTLY LINKS HASEGAWA-KUN TO THE CRIME. 

Hmm...something's definitely off about Takahira-san's logic. I have to lay it hate for everyone else to see!

 

SOLUTION: Knife in Hasegawa's Locker --> DIRECTLY LINKS HASEGAWA TO THE CRIME

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [challenging pose] Takahira-san, when you were talking about evidence at the scene, were you talking the knife in Hasegawa-kun's locker? 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Yes, of course! What's wrong with that?

 

Oh God, this is going to sound so weird...

 

Asaikure: [nervous expression] Well, as odd as it may seem, that knife doesn't link Hasegawa-kun to the crime. 

 

There, I went and said it...I better brace myself for the inevitable outburst...

 

Takahira: [incredulous] What? How does a bloody knife in Hasegawa's locker NOT link him to the crime?

Asaikure: [opens mouth] Well, it's because—

Takahira: [glares dismissively] No, I don't want to hear your "logic."

Yokoyama: [angry expression] Can you at least let her say something first?

 

Yokoyama-kun? I didn't expect him to get mad like that...

 

Takahira: [surprised expression] Yokoyama-kun?...I wasn't expecting... [reluctant acceptance] Ugh ...fine...

Before continuing, I mouthed a "thank you" at Yokoyama-kun. To my happiness, he nodded back. But before I get too happy, I need to explain to Takahira-san why Hasegawa-kun couldn't have killed Momoko...

 

Asaikure: [determined expression] Hasegawa-kun isn't the killer because if killed Momoko, why would he put the murder weapon in his own locker?

Nanako: [deep in thought] That doesn't really seem like something a killer would do...

Asaikure: [explanatory expression] Also, why would he risk being caught feigning unconsciousness, which you claim he did, when it would be far easier to return to his room or the Dining Hall?

Takahira: [haughty expression] I...it's because...uh... [reluctant acceptance] Fuck. Fine, you win, Asaikure-san. Hasegawa-kun isn't the killer. 

Asaikure: [nods] Thank you, Takahira-san. [serious expression] Does anyone else still think Hasegawa-kun is the killer?

 

No one raised their hand. Finally, that's over with. 

 

Hasegawa: [excited expression] Asaikure-san! Thanks so much for provin my innocence!

Asaikure: [grins] You're welcome, Hasegawa-kun. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Sorry to break up this heartwarming moment, but just because I no longer believe Hasegawa-kun to be the killer— [cold stare] —doesn't mean I don't think he's suspicious. 

Maeda: [steely expression] It could easily be a simple coincidence. 

Uchida: [uncertain expression] I dunno, man...

Takahira: [grimaces] As much as it pains me to agree with Uchida-kun, I also do not think we can trust Hasegawa-kun stumbling upon the scene of the crime as mere coincidence. 

Uchida: [nods] Yeah, it still is, uh, pretty shady— [hurt expression] Wait, whadya say before that?

 

I want to say it's just coincidence...but there probably is something more to this. I just can't think of what that "something more" might be the at this moment. Before I was obliged to say something, Nanako thankfully stepped in. 

 

Nanako: [eyes flit over to Takahira nervously] So, now that the discussion about Hasegawa-kun is over... [stares forward with determined expression] Berléand-kun and I have something to share. 

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] You do? What is it?

Berléand: [gestures to his wet clothing] As you can tell by my current sodden appearance, I dove into la pisci—the pool, I mean, after Nanako and I spotted an e-Handbook at the bottom of it. 

Iwasaki: [shocked expression] An e-Handbook?!?

Otsuka: [arches eyebrow] Why were not informed about this e-Handbook earlier?

Aoki: [holds up middle finger defiantly] Yeah, if you anal bead-swallowing cum dumpsters had said something earlier, we could have turned the e-Handbook on and see who the killer is for sure!

Berléand: [blinks in confusion] Ignoring that...unique insult, there was a reason we did not tell anyone. 

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] And what might that reason be?

 

Uh oh, I wonder how they'll all react to it...

 

Nanako: [pulls on sleeve nervously] Uh...well, the e-Handbook belongs to Akio Shinoda.

Miyazaki: [shocked expression] What?!? How did that get there?

Kinoshita: [puts hand behind with bashful expression] That d-doesn't make s-sense at all...

Maeda: [incredulous] This joke is in incredibly poor taste. 

 

Yep, that reaction was just what I expected.

 

Nanako: [narrows eyes] It's no joke. [shows Shinoda's handbook to her] See for yourself, Maeda-san. 

Yokoyama: [confused expressipm] But if that's really Shinoda-san's handbook, why was it that bottom of the pool?

 

That's a good question...and likely one that will need to be answered soon. 

 

NON-STOP DEBATE START!  
[V3 Discussion: Break]

 

Evidence Bullets: Momoko's Missing Shoes, Shinoda's e-Handbook in Pool, E-Handbooks in Lighting Room, Locker Room Transcript Data

 

Yokoyama: [confused expression] How could Shinoda-san's e-Handbook end up at the bottom of the pool?

Uchida: [uncertain expression] Uh...maybe it's /JUST A COINCIDENCE?

Iwasaki: [shakes head] That just doesn't make any sense. There's _NO WAY THAT E-HANDBOOK'S PLACEMENT IS A COINCIDENCE. 

Maeda: [deep in thought] The important question we're all ignoring here...

Maeda: [puzzled expression] ...is how the killer managed to obtain Shinoda-san's e-Handbook in the first place, and why they used it. 

Nanako: [hesitant expression] I dunno how they got it, but maybe the killer /USED IT TO COVER THEIR TRACKS?

Goto: [raises hand excitedly] Oh, Nanako-chan! I know the killer got the e-Handbook!

Nanako: [curious expression] How?

Goto: [smiles calmly] Simple! /SHINODA-SAN ROSE FROM THE DEAD and gave his e-Hanbook to them!

Miyazaki: [clutches flower nervously] Oh God, at this rate we'll never figure out what happened...

Don't be so sure, Miyazaki-kun...I'm pretty sure I heard someone say what I think happened...

 

SOLUTION: Locker Room Transcript --> "USED IT TO COVER THEIR TRACKS"

 

Asaikure: I agree!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Nanako, I think you might have just figured this situation out.

Nanako: [surprised expression] I did?

Asaikure: [nods] Yes. [serious expression] I believe the killer used Shinoda-san's e-Handbook to cover their tracks while moving between locker rooms. Then, they disposed of it in the pool, hoping to short it out. 

Berléand: [looks upward thoughtfully] Unfortunately for them, the e-Handbook was not damaged by l'eau—er, the water. 

Hasegawa: [confused expression] Wait, I don't follow. The killer used Shinoda-san's e-Handbook to move between the boys' and girls' locker rooms?

Takahira: [nods curtly] Yes, and we know this incredibly useful evidence because of yours truly. I found a transcript of the movements between the locker rooms last night. 

Maeda: [doubtful expression] Do you happen to have this transcript on you?

Takahira: [haughty expression] Yes, as a matter of fact. [recites transcript from notepad] "Akio Shinoda entered the boys' locker room from outside last night at 11:42. Then, Momoko Nomura entered the girls' locker room from the pool at 11:46. Akio Shinoda entered the boys' locker room, this time from the pool, a minute later. Lastly, Momoko Nomura re-entered the girls' locker room from the pool at 11:49."

Asaikure: [serious expression] As you can see, the killer used Shinoda-san's and Momoko's e-Handbooks to move between the locker rooms. 

Iwasaki: [curious expression] But why would the killer move between the locker rooms like that?

Aoki: [laughs to herself] Ah, it makes a lot of fuckin's sense now. [stares at Iwasaki] Don't worry, Iwasaki-kun. I know why the bitch ass killer moved between the locker rooms. 

Otsuka: [polite surprise] You do?

Aoki: [smirks] You bet your mom's stank old pussy I do. I found Momoko's e-Handbook in this person's locker. [eyes harden] And that person is Nanako. 

Nanako: [eyes widen in fear] What?!? Why do you think it's me?

Kinoshita: [leans back in shock] Wh-Wh-What? Why w-would N-Nanako be the k-killer?

Berléand: [arches eyebrow] Aoki-san, I must admit this accusation seems baseless. Where is your evidence?

Aoki: [exaggerated sigh] Uh, it's fuckin' obvious as shit. [looks to the side with bored expression] Asaikure-san, you should know this. What else did I find in Momoko's locker besides Momoko's e-Handbook?

 

What...why is she passing the evidence onto me? Oh, whatever...se is right, though. There was something else suspicious in Nanako's locker...

 

Momoko's e-Handbook/Missing Knife from Music Room/Bloody Tablecloths/Momoko's Missing Shoes

 

Asaikure: I got it!

 

Asaikure: [thoughtful expression] Aoki-san, are you talking about the shoes we found in Nanako's locker? 

Aoki: [flips hair] You bet your virgin ass I was!

Goto: [opens mouth in realization] Ah, I remember now...we did find shoes belonging to Momoko in Nanako's locker. [raise arms with calm smile] Thank the Universe for such blessings!

Kinoshita: [wide eyes] H-Hold on. J-Just because Momoko's sh-shoes are in N-Nanako's locker doesn't m-mean she's the k-killer.

Nanako: [points shakily] Yeah, it's the same situation as Hasegawa-kun! I'm being framed!

Aoki: [sneers] Like fuck you are. You're just lyin' bitch. 

 

I'm not so sure...

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Aoki-san, are you sure Momoko's shoes being in Nanako's locker means she's the killer?

Aoki: [exaggerated sigh] I'm fuckin' certain. 

Asaikure: [shakes head] I'm sorry, Aoki-san, but this is looking to be another framing situation, like what happened with Hasegawa-kun. If we could find more evide—

 

Aoki: Hold the fuck up!

 

[[split screen separating Aoki and Asaikure]]

Asaikure: [confused expression] Aoki-san, what is this about?

Aoki: [flips hair] I'm doing what Takahira-san did earlier, except I'm actually going to succeed. 

Asaikure: [opens mouth] Well, Aoki-san—

Aoki: [snarls angrily] Shut up! I know Nanako is the killer, and I'll prove it to you right now!

 

Uh oh, not this again...I shouldn't worry, though, because I don't think Aoki-san's argument will make much sense...

 

REBUTTAL SHUTDOWN START!  
[V3 Rebuttal Showdown] 

 

Evidence Swords: Monobear File 2, Bloody Glasses, Momoko's Missing Shoes, Broken Violin

Aoki: [places hand on hip confidently] First of all, Nanako definitely would've been able to kill Momoko...

Aoki: [smirks] ...Momoko trusted her, after all. 

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] So, once Nanako betrayed Momoko and murdered her...

Aoki: [flips hair] ...she took off Momoko's shoes and put them in her own locker!

DEVELOPMENT!

Asaikure: [challenging pose] Do you have any idea why Nanako would do that?

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] It's fuckin' obvious, isn't it?

Aoki: [exaggerated sigh] Nanako put Momoko's stuff in her locker, _HOPING WE WOULDN'T FIND IT.

Aoki: [flips hair] She put evidence in her locker because _SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANYWHERE ELSE TO PUT IT, duh. 

Aoki: [places hand on hip confidently] Besides, _NOTHING ELSE IS SUSPICIOUS in either locker room! 

 

Wow, that's some seriously flawed logic by Aoki-san...I'm going to have to show her the contradictions in her argument.

 

SOLUTION: Bloody Glasses --> "NOTHING ELSE IS SUSPICIOUS"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [challenging pose] Sorry, Aoki-san, but there's a serious hole in your logic. 

Aoki: [holds up middle finger defiantly] There is? Then what the fuck is it?

Asaikure: [serious expression] You said there was nothing else suspicious in ether locker room, but you yourself discovered something in the girls' locker room. 

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] Are you talking about the bloody glasses in Takahira-san's locker?

Takahira: [leans forward with angry expression] Oh no, you will not slander me like that!

Uchida: [dazed expression] Wait, there were bloody glasses in Takahira-san's locker?

Aoki: [flips hair] Oh, I remember now. [places hand on hip confidently] Goto-san and I found a spare pair of Takahira-san's glasses all bloody in her locker. 

Hasegawa: [recoils in shock] What?!?

Goto: [raises arms calmly] Don't you get it, Daisuke-kun? Etsuko-chan's glasses are bloody because she's the killer!

Takahira: [cold stare] That is a lie!

Uchida: [thinking hard] Really? ...it all makes sense to me...

Takahira: [furious glare] As if your useless opinions matter!

 

Looks like Takahira-san is getting too angry to think logically...as suspicious as those glasses are, I'm not certain they make her out to be the killer...

 

NON STOP DEBATE START!  
[Discussion: HEAT UP]

 

Evidence Bullets: Bloody Glasses, Knife in Hasegawa's Locker, Momoko's Shoes and e-Handbook in Nanako's Locker, Smears in Momoko's Blood

Uchida: [dazed expression] Takahira-san being the killer...

Uchida: [points shakily] ...is the only option that makes sense!

Takahira: [dismissive glare] That's false!

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] Are you sure? _THERE'S NO EVIDENCE TO SUGGEST ANYTHING WAS FALSIFIED, so I have come to believe...

Goto: [smiles widely] ...that after killing Momoko-chan, Etsuko-chan /GOT BLOOD ON HER GLASSES!

Takahira: [leans forward with angry expression] You useless bitch! I'm not the killer!

Hasegawa: [thinking pose] It makes sense for Takahira-san to be the killer...

Hasegawa: [shrugs] ...she was a _BIT TOO ADAMANT ABOUT ME BEING THE KILLER EARLIER, after all.

Takahira: [shakes head furiously] Lies, lies, lies, useless lies! I didn't do anything!

 

Luckily for Takahira-san, I heard something that didn't seem quite right in those arguments...I'll have to point it out to everyone. 

 

SOLUTION: Smears in Momoko's Blood --> "THERE'S NO EVIDENCE TO SUGGEST ANYTHING WAS FALSIFIED"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [challenging pose] Goto-san, I don't think that's quite accurate. 

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] Hm? What was wrong with what I said?

Asaikure: [serious expression] You claimed there was no evidence anything was falsified, but there were smears in Momoko's blood. 

Maeda: [doubtful expression] And how does that prove any evidence was fake?

Asaikure: [serious expression] The glasses in Takahira-san's lockers were false evidence. Why would Takahira-san deliberately leave a bloody pair of glasses, something that directly implicates her, at the crime scene?

Miyazaki: [spins flower thoughtfully] It doesn't make sense why she'd do that...

Asaikure: [shakes head] Nor does itake sense for Nanako of Hasegawa-kun to hide shoes, an e-Handbook, and a knife in their respective lockers. 

Otsuka: [looks upward thoughtfully] Where are you going with this, Asaikure-san?

Asaikure: [thoughtful expression] Think about it. There were suspicious items in three different peoples' lockers — they can't all be the killer. In fact, I don't think any of them are. I think everything discovered in the lockers was a trap laid by the killer—and we walked right into it. 

Iwasaki: [looks down and to the side shamefully] We sure did. 

Yokoyama: [adjusts chef's hat nervously] This is like how Sugimoto-kun tried to make it look like Watanabe-san killed Shinoda-san...

Nanako: [grimaces] ...Yeah...it is...

 

I don't want to make this trial any more painful than it already is for Nanako...I better move this discussion along. 

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] So, I think we can all agree that these items in the lockers were traps laid by the killer. Does anyone disagree?

 

Thankfully, no one raised their hand. 

 

Asaikure: [relieved expression] Ok then, before we move on, does anyone have any questions?

Uchida: [raises hand awkwardly] Yo...uh...I got one. Why was Momoko in the dudes' locker room? Was she actually a dude or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting it off so suddenly, but there really wasn't a good place to end the chapter. If you have any guesses as to who did it, feel free to comment below.


	15. XIV. Chapter 2: The Dangerous and Cruel Nature of Love. Class Trial Part 2

...I don't think Uchida-kun is right about that. 

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Hmm...that is a valid concern, Uchida-kun. We don't know why Momoko was found dead in the boys' locker room. 

Otsuka: [bites thumb nail in consideration] I must admit, it perplexes me. How did she even get in?

Kinoshita: [makes eye contact timidly] M-Maybe she u-used Shinoda-san's e-H-Handbook? A-According to Takahira-san's t-transcript someone used it m-multiple times l-last night...

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] But why would she do that? She had no business being in the boys' locker room. 

Uchida: [thinking hard] ...unless she was actually a trap. 

Nanako: [angry stare] Uchida-kun, I'd prefer if you shut the fuck up about that. That word is really offensive and not at all what I want to hear describing my dead sister. 

Uchida: [shakes hands wildly] Aight, aight, just please don't kill me!

Maeda: [rolls eyes] Getting that over with, we do have a major problem here. How did Momoko get into the boys' locker room, and why?

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] I'm not sure this is related, but Kinoshita-kun and I noticed something off about Momoko's body. 

Kinoshita: [puts hand behind head with bashful expression] Oh y-yeah...there was something p-pretty weird about it...

 

I don't think Kinoshita-kun knows what Otsuka-san is talking about...but I think I do. The thing off about Momoko's body...

 

Lack of Blood/Missing Hairpin/Missing Tooth/Missing Shoes

 

SOLUTION: Lack of Blood

 

Asaikure: I got it!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Otsuka-san, are you talking about how there wasn't much blood near Momoko's body?

Otsuka: [nods affirmatively] Yes.

Kinoshita: [laughs nervously] Oh y-yeah, that's what I w-was thinking t-too, haha...

 

I don't think it was, but there's no need call out Kinoshita-kun out on that. Anyway, back to what Otsuka-san was saying...

 

Otsuka: [bites thumb nail in consideration] It's highly unusual for a wound as messy as a slit throat to leave behind so little blood. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Hmph...that's strange. 

Maeda: [stares seriously] We can remark how it's strange all day long, but that won't get us any closer to answering the real questions here: why and how did Momoko get into the boys' locker room, and why is there so little blood?

 

Maeda-san is asking some important questions, ones we need to find the answer too...I feel like I can figure out what happened, as long as I think hard about it...

 

LOGIC DIVE START!

 

Why is there a lack of blood at the scene?  
[[Because the killer cleaned up most of it/Because Momoko had less blood in her system/Because Momoko didn't die in the boys' locker room]]

Where did Momoko die?  
[[The boys' locker room/The Music Room/Her own room]]

How did Momoko get into the boys' locker room?  
[[The killer carried her there/She walked in herself/She used Shinoda's e-Handbook]]

Why was Momoko's body in the boys' locker room?  
[[Because she sleepwalked there/To disguise the real place of death/Because she died there]]

 

SOLUTIONS: Because Momoko didn't die in the boys' locker room, The Music Room, The killer carried her there, To disguise the real place of death

 

Asaikure: I figured it out!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] This may sound crazy, but I think I figured everything out. 

Nanako: [surprised expression] You did?

Asaikure: [nods] I did...at least I think I did. 

Takahira: [cold stare] If you think you have unraveled this mystery, then please, reveal what happened, Asaikure-san. 

Asaikure: [deep breath] Okay, in short... [serious expression] I don't think Momoko died in the boys' locker room. 

Hasegawa: [leans back with shocked expression] What?!?

Miyazaki: [drops flower] Wait, are you serious right now?

Asaikure: [nods] Yes. Momoko didn't die in the boys' locker room, but in the Music Room. 

Berléand: [shakes head] No. C'est ridicule. 

Aoki: [flips hair] I have no idea what the fuck that means, but I agree. How the hell could Momoko die in the Music Room?

Maeda: [purses lips] A number of ways...I think it's what happened. 

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] It makes sense to me, too...

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] It certainly explains the lack of blood at the scene. 

Goto: [raises arms calmly] Ah, the Universe has guided us to the truth! Momoko died in the Music Room!

Uchida: [uncertain expression] ...uh...I'm not so sure...

Nanako: [pulls on sleeve nervously] Neither am I. 

Iwasaki: [takes off goggles] Nor I. This just doesn't make sense to me. 

Kinoshita: [hand to chin in consideration] I d-don't see it e-either... 

Monobear: [holds hands up to mouth] What's that? Do I hear a split opinion?

Kinoshita: [perplexed expression] Wh-What's a split o-opinion? [looks to the right with nervous expression] ...it d-doesn't s-sound too g-good...

Monobear: [leans head to the side] Oh, did we not do this last time? I must have forgotten.

Maeda: [disdainful expression] What exactly did we "forget to do" last time?

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] A Debate Scrum! 

Miyazaki: [spins flower nervously] What's that?

Monobear: [leans to show primarily black side] It's a special debate where if you're split down the middle, you go to our morphenomenal trial grounds until one side wins!

Asaikure: [confused expression] What are "morphenomenal trial grounds?"

Monobear: [bares claws with angry expression] I'm done explaining! Find out for yourself!

With that, Monobear took out a key and stuck into a slot on his throne. At first, nothing happened, but soon enough...

Hasegawa: [leans back with terrified expression] Why are trial grounds moving?

Aoki: [horrified expression] Holy fuckin' shit! We're rising in the air?

Iwasaki: [queasy] Ugh, I feel sick...

 

Slowly but surely, our trial stands rose put out of their normal spots into a room previously hidden in the ceiling. We were in two rows of nine, with me, Takahira-san, Goto-san, Yokoyama-kun, Hasegawa-kun, Maeda-san, Otsuka-san, and the portraits of Momoko and Shinoda-san in the first row. 

 

Across from us, Nanako, Berléand-kun, Uchida-kun, Aoki-san, Iwasaki-kun, Kinoshita-kun, Miyazaki-kun, and the portraits of Sugimoto-kun and Watanabe-san stood. 

 

Monobear: [holds hands to mouth] Here you go, kiddos! With Asaikure, we have Team "Music Room!" With Nanako, we have Team "Locker Room!" Debate to your hearts content!

 

DEBATE SCRUM START!

 

Kinoshita: It's p-perfectly possible for M-Momoko to have d-died in the boys' locker r-room!

(Possible)

Asaikure: Otsuka-san!

Otsuka: There is not enough blood in the locker room to suggest it is possible Momoko died there.

 

Iwasaki: But the killer could have just cleaned up the blood!

(Blood)

Asaikure: Hasegawa-kun!

Hasegawa: If the killer wanted to clean up the blood, it doesn't make sense that they'd leave any at all behind. 

 

Miyazaki: If Momoko died in the Music Room, why wasn't there any blood there?

(Music Room)

Asaikure: Goto-san!

Goto: It's because the killer cleaned up the blood in the Music Room!

 

Uchida: If the killer cleaned all the blood, how d'ya know the Music Room is where Momoko died?

(Cleaned)

Asaikure: Maeda-san!

Maeda: We know the Music Room was cleaned because it is the only place where there was evidence of a struggle.

 

Aoki: And what the fuck is this evidence of a struggle?

(Struggle)

Asaikure: Takahira-san!

Takahira: The evidence of a struggle is a broken violin in the Music Room. 

 

Berléand: But if Momoko did not die in the locker room, how did the killer transport the body of Momoko without spilling blood anywhere?

(Transport)

Asaikure: Yokoyama-kun!

Yokoyama: They could have used one of the missing tablecloths to transport her!

 

Nanako: Why would the killer bother moving Momoko in the first place?

(Moving)

Asaikure: I'll do it!

Asaikure: The killer moved Momoko's body to confuse us and to frame Hasegawa-kun!

 

Crouch Bind!

3...2...1...

Asaikure, Otsuka, Hasegawa, Goto, Maeda, Takahira, Yokoyama: This is our answer!

 

BREAK!

 

Monobear: [sweating] Wow! That was so heart-poundingly exciting!

Iwasaki: [queasy] I hope we don't ever do that again...I feel kind of sick...

Yokoyama: [pulls on collar with concerned expression] Really? If you want my help after the trial, just say so, Iwasaki-kun. 

Iwasaki: [hand over heart with grateful expression] Aw, thank you. 

Aoki: [looks to the side with contemptuous expression] Oh my god, please stop it with that sappy shit. 

Miyazaki: [spins flower nervously] Um...I don't mean to be rude like Aoki-san...but I have a question still. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] You do? What is it?

Miyazaki: [frowns while scratching head] Uh...in what just happened, you guys mentioned that the killer cleaned up the Music Room, but how did they do that?

Berléand: [neutral expression] I had a similar concern. The killer must have used something to clean up the Music Room like you claim. 

 

That's a fair concern on their part...however, I think I might know how the killer clean up the Music Room. 

 

NON STOP DEBATE START!  
[Discussion: HEAT UP]

 

Evidence Bullets: Half-Empty Cleaning Bottle, Bloody Tablecloths, Strange Smell in Music Room, Broken Violin

 

Berléand: [adjusts glasses with serious expression] If the killer cleaned the Music Room...

Berléand: [thoughtful expression] ...what did they use to accomplish that task?

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] It'd make sense if they /USED SOMETHING FROM THE BALLROOM...

Aoki: [waves hand dismissively] Nah, that's a fuckin' shit theory...

Aoki: [flips hair] ...It'd make more sense if they /USED CLEANING RAGS or some shit.

Uchida: [uncertain expression] Maybe the killer took a /TOWEL FROM THE LOCKER ROOM and used that?

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Wow, what a surprise. You were all useless yet again. 

Takahira: [cold stare] Can someone actually contribute something useful to this discussion?

 

Takahira-san is being a bit hypocritical, because she should know what the answer is...but whatever. I'll just have to show it to her. If she won't point it out, I will. 

 

SOLUTION (consent): Bloody Tablecloths --> "SOMETHING FRON THE BALLROOM"

 

Asaikure: I agree!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Yokoyama-kun, I think what you just said is the solution. 

Yokoyama: [surprised expression] Really? I was right?

Iwasaki: [smiles widely] Aww, I knew you could do it!

Aoki: [looks to the side with contemptuous expression] Oh my fuckin' god, get a room already...

Aoki: [disdainfully confused] But I don't get it. Yokoyama-kun said something about the Ballroom, right? So if he's right, what the fuck from the Ballroom did the killer use?

Asaikure: [serious expression] Two of the tablecloths. When we were investigating, Iwasaki-kun and Yokoyama-kun found two blood-stained tablecloths stuffed underneath the bar counter. 

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] And that's not all. On one of the tablecloths, the blood was in dark, concentrated patches, but on the other the blood was more spread out and lighter...

Iwasaki: [thinking pose] The lighter one also smelled weird...[eyes widen in realization] Wait! I get it now! That must have been the one used to clean the Music Room!

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] What do you get now? 

Berléand: [arches eyebrow] And how did you arrive at the conclusion that the lighter tablecloth was used to clean the Music Room?

Iwasaki: [smiles widely] Yokoyama-kun and I found something else that would explain what the smell came from. Asaikure-san or Takahira-san would know what I'm talking about. 

 

We do...? Well, it looks like Takahira-san doesn't know what Iwasaki-kun is talking about, so I'll have to say it. What could have caused that weird smell...

 

Half-Empty Cleaning Bottle/Strange Smell in Music Room/Bloody Tablecloths

 

SOLUTION: Half-Empty Cleaning Bottle

 

Asaikure: I got it!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Iwasaki-kun, are you talking about the half-empty bottle of cleaning solution we found below the bar counter?

Iwasaki: [smiles widely] Yep! As sure as Argon is element 18, there was a bottle of cleaning solution under the table!

Takahira: [haughty expression] Oh...yes, of course, I was about to mention that. 

 

Yeah, sure...

 

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] Oh, it makes so much more sense now! When I used that bottle yesterday, it was still mostly full, so it's definitely involved in this case!

Uchida: [holds out hands cautiously] Wait, hold up...just because the bottle is half-empty and, uh...one of the tablecloths smell weird doesn't mean they were, uh...used to clean the Music Room, does it?

Hasegawa: [clutches notebook to chest] Yeah, couldn't it still have been used to clean up something else?

 

Their confusion is understandable, considering they're not aware of all the evidence I am. But what Iwasaki-kun said about the tablecloths is almost certainly right, I just have to convince Hasegawa-kun and Uchida-kun of it. 

 

Asaikure: [nods in understanding] I get that this might not make sense to you guys, but there was something about the Music Room that corroborates with what Iwasaki-kun is saying. Maeda-san and Miyazaki-kun should know what I'm talking about. 

Miyazaki: [spins flower nervously] We should?

Maeda: [crosses arms with puzzled expression] Hmm...[stares forward with determine expression] Asaikure-san, are you talking about that weird smell?

 

Yes! She understood!

 

Asaikure: [nods proudly] Yes, I am, Maeda-san.

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Oh, I remember now. It smelled strange in that room. 

Miyazaki: [nods slowly] Now that I remember, it did smell a lot like bleach or something like that in there. 

Otsuka: [bites thumb nail in consideration] So if the bottle was half-empty, one tablecloth smelled strange, and the Music Room smelled strange as well...

Yokoyama: [smiles proudly] Then it only makes sense if the tablecloth that smelled strange was used to clean the Music Room!

Berléand: [small smile] It also explains why the tablecloth would have lighter bloodstains, because the bleach stained it.

Uchida: [scratches back idly] Yea...I guess that makes sense. It's prolly what happened. 

Hasegawa: [nods slowly] I think that's what happened now, too. 

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Well, if everyone is satisfied with that, should we move on?

Maeda: [stares forward with determined expression] Hold on. I still have a question. 

Asaikure: [curious expression] What is it, Maeda-san?

Maeda: [crosses arms with puzzled expression] You said that there were two tablecloths, right? But we've only explained what the first one was used for. 

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] I had a similar concern.

Goto: [surprised expression] I was wondering the same thing, too...[smiles widely] Wow, we must have telepathic powers or something!

Nanako: [laughs painfully] I'm not sure that's possible, Goto-san. 

 

Brushing that part aside, they raise a valid concern...what was the second tablecloth used for?

 

Cleaning off the killer's clothes/Transporting Momoko's body/Cleaning the Music Room

 

SOLUTION: Transporting Momoko's body

 

Asaikure: I got it!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] The second tablecloth was used to transport Momoko's body. 

Berléand: [blinks in confusion] Quoi?

Maeda: [doubtful expression] Are you certain?

Otsuka: [bites thumb nail in consideration] While I admit it's a possibility, how do you know this?

Asaikure: [serious expression] Think about it like this. We didn't find any blood trails between the Music Room and the boys' locker room. [thoughtful expression] However, we know Momoko was still bleeding at that point because there was blood in the boys' locker room. [serious expression] So, something must have been used to transport her that prevented blood from dripping, and the only thing we have found that could possibly be that is—

Goto: [smiles widely] The second bloody tablecloth! [raises arms with calm smile] Oh, thank the Universe, we have been guided to the truth!

Otsuka: [nods agreeably] I am satisfied with that conclusion. 

Maeda: [fiddles with hair] I guess I am, too. 

Asaikure: [nods] Okay then. [pleasant expression] So, now should we move on?

Nanako: [concerned expression] Yes, but too what? [pulls on sleeve nervously] There isn't much more to discuss, is there?

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] It doesn't fuckin' look like it. 

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] But even if there isn't much else to talk about, maybe we could do a recap of everything we know about the case so far?

Takahira: [haughty expression] A surprisingly competent idea, Yokoyama-kun. [businesslike expression] If we go over everything we know about the case, something at point to the culprit. 

 

Yet again, Takahira-san is being unnecessarily condescending...but it's not worth it to pay attention to her. We need to go over everything we knew about this case so far, and then we might find the killer...

 

NON STOP DEBATE START!  
[V3 Discussion: BREAK]

 

Evidence Bullets: Missing Knife in Music Room, Broken Violin, Otsuka and Kinoshita's Findings, Miyazaki's Account

 

Yokoyama: [fixes chef's hat] This entire incident began...

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] ...when the killer _MET WITH MOMOKO in the Music Room last night. 

Uchida: [thinking hard] So, some shit went down, and then, uh...the killer _KILLED MOMOKO WITH A KNIFE...

Nanako: [uncertain expression] After that, they went to the Ballroom, took a tablecloth, and _USED THAT TO TRANSPORT HER TO THE BOYS' LOCKER ROOM...

Nanako: [thoughtful expression] ..._USING SHINODA-SAN'S E-HANDBOOK TO ENTER THE LOCKER ROOM. 

Goto: [raise arms with calm smile] Once they were inside, the killer placed Momoko on the floor, and _PUT THE KNIFE IN HASEGAWA-KUN'S LOCKER!

Hasegawa: [clutches notebook to chest] After framing me, the killer _PUT SUSPICIOUS ITEMS IN TAKAHIRA-SAN'S AND NANAKO'S LOCKERS to place the blame on them, too...

Berléand: [brings hand to face in thoughtful pose] Then, having already taken the tablecloth with them, the killer next _THREW SHINODA-SAN'S E-HANDBOOK INTO THE POOL.

Iwasaki: [thoughtful expression] And then, while returning the tablecloth to the Ballroom, the killer noticed the cleaning supplies and _USED ANOTHER TABLECLOTH TO CLEAN THE MUSIC ROOM!

Aoki: [looks to the side with bored expression] How did this help us in any way? [holds up middle finger defiantly] We /HAVEN'T LEARNED ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT THE CASE!

 

I'm not as sure about that, Aoki-san...I think I may have just realized something about the case from this discussion...

 

SOLUTION (refute): Otsuka and Kinoshita's Findings --> "KILLED MOMOKO WITH A KNIFE"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Uchida-kun, I don't think the killer killed Momoko with a knife.

Uchida: [dazed expression] Huh? Then, uh...why was there a knife in, uh...Hasegawa-kun's locker?

Hasegawa: [scratches neck with slightly irritated expression] We already established was fake evidence meant to frame me...

Asaikure: [nods affirmatively] Yes, but that's not the reason a knife wasn't the murder weapon. [serious expression] What Otsuka-san and Kinoshita-kun discussed earlier in the trial is. 

Kinoshita: [makes eye contact timidly] A-Are you t-talking about how the w-weapon had to be th-thin?

Asaikure: [nods affirmatively] Yes, I am. For those of you who don't remember, Otsuka-san and Kinoshita-kun said the wound on Momoko's throat had to be made by something thin. 

Otsuka: [wipes away stray hair] Yes, that is what was said. The wound is too thin to have been made by the kitchen knife in Hasegawa-kun's locker. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] Hold on. Asaikure-san told me she suggested Momoko put a kitchen knife in the Music Room...very much like the one we found in Hasegawa-kun's locker. [leans forward with angry expression] Do you mean to tell me that a knife that was almost certainly in the Music Room at the time of the murder is NOT the weapon?

Asaikure: [serious expression] Yea, Takahira-san, I do. The evidence points against it. 

Maeda: [doubtful expression] Asaikure-san, I don't doubt what Otsuka-san and Kinoshita-kun said, but if the knife that was in the room at the time of the murder wasn't the murder weapon, then what was?

 

That's a good question, Maeda-san...and I feel like I have an idea...but I can't pinpoint it just yet...something that was thin enough to match what Otsuka-san and Kinoshita-kun found, yet deadly enough to be the weapon...

 

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT START!

 

What was the murder weapon?

 

DNEWLGENEEIS

 

SOLUTION: Sewing Needle

 

Asaikure: I understand!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] I know this will sound bizarre, but I believe the weapon was a sewing needle!

Berléand: [arches eyebrow] Quoi?

Nanako: [surprised expression] A sewing needle?

Miyazaki: [spins flower apprehensively] Wow, I would have never thought of that...

Goto: [frowns with doubtful expression] I do not think that is the case...

Otsuka: [bites thumb nail in consideration] You don't? It makes perfect sense to me. If applied with enough force, a sewing needle could certainly be the murder weapon.

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] Well, then it's settled. Momoko was killed by a sewing needl—

 

Goto: I cannot accept this!

 

[[split screen separating Asaikure and Goto]]

Asaikure: [surprised expression] Goto-san? Do you disagree with what I was saying?

Goto: [frowns apologetically] I'm sorry, Risukyo-chan, but I can't see a sewing needle can be the weapon!

Asaikure: [curious expression] You don't? Why not?

Goto: [frustrated expression] It just doesn't make sense! I'll explain to you why now!

 

So, Goto-san doesn't think a sewing needle is what killed Momoko? Even if I'm pretty sure that's wrong, I might as well listen as to what she has to say. 

 

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN START!

 

Evidence Swords: Missing Knife in Music Room, Knife in Hasegawa's Locker, Broken Violin, Miyazaki's Account

Goto: [small frown] If a sewing needle was the weapon...

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] ...then why would the knife in Daisuke-kun's locker have blood on it?

Goto: [raises arms above head with upset expression] Besides, if you had ever actually held a sewing needle...

Goto: [frowns apologetically] You would know that it would be impractical to murder with one!

DEVELOPMENT!

Asaikure: [challenging expression] How would it be impractical, Goto-san? If enough force was applied, the sewing needle could have caused a fatal wound. 

Goto: [thinking hard] I concede it is a possibility...

Goto: [defiantly holds out hand] ...but it is a very small one!

Goto: [frustrated expression] Because why would the killer use a sewing needle when they _COULD HAVE EASILY USED THE KNIFE MOMOKO HAD?

Goto: [defiantly holds put hand] It would just be _TOO INCONVENIENT!

 

So that's Goto-san's argument, huh? I listened to her fair and square, but there's something off about one thing she said...

 

SOLUTION: Knife in Hasegawa's Locker --> "COULD HAVE EASILY USED THE KNIFE MOMOKO HAD"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [ponderous expression] Goto-san, I'm afraid that's not completely true. 

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] What was wrong with what I said?

Asaikure: [serious expression] You said it would have been easier if the killer had used the knife Momoko had, but if we assume the knife in Hasegawa-kun's locker is the one Momoko had, they couldn't have done that. 

Iwasaki: [uncertain expression] And why not?

Asaikure: [serious expression] Because the knife had pink fabric on it...pink fabric that matched Momoko's outfit. 

Hasegawa: [flipping through notebook with confused expression] Wait, so are you saying Momoko was planning to kill?!

Maeda: [rolls eyes] Oh yeah. Because that makes a ton of sense. [stares forward with determined expression] No, I believe Asaikure-san is trying to say that Momoko had the knife on her when she died, so the killer wouldn't have been able to use it to kill her. 

Goto: [face lights up in realization] Ah, I suppose that makes sense...I didn't consider that.

Asaikure: [pleasant expression] No worries, Goto-san.

Takahira: [small laugh] Heh. I'm proud of you, Asaikure-san.

 

Huh, what is this about?

 

Asaikure: [confused expression] What?

Takahira: [smirks with haughty expression] I'm proud of you for solving most of this case. [businesslike expression] Now there is only one more step. Exposing the true culprit behind this crime. 

Asaikure: [surprised expression] But I don't know who that is! Do you?

Takahira: [waves hand dismissively] I do, but I've already leveled a false accusation. Everyone else will believe you more. 

Maeda: [folds arms] At least you're right about something. 

Takahira: [bitter expression] You fucking... [shakes head violently] Never mind. [businesslike expression] Asaikure-san, you know who the killer is. You must think, and think hard, an expose their crime! Who is the only person could have killed Momoko?

 

I...I know who the killer is? Who could have killed using a sewing needle...there's only person that comes to mind...but I don't want to accuse them! And...how could Takahira-san know they're certainly the killer? If I accuse this person, I'm effectively sentencing them to death...but they killed Momoko! I don't want to do this, but I must!

 

CHOOSE A PERSON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part, the culprit is gong to be exposed. If you have any last guesses as to who it is, comment below.


	16. XV. Chapter 2: The Dangerous and Cruel Nature of Love. Class Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The culprit is revealed...

[[NANAKO NOMURA CHOSEN]]

 

Asaikure: You're the only one!

 

So I've done it again...I don't want to believe that Nanako is the killer, but it's the only option that makes sense. 

 

Nanako: [shocked expression] What?!? Y-You think it's...me?

Kinoshita: [mouth wide open in shock] Wh-What...?!? [points shakily] Y-You're wrong, A-Asaikure-san, there's no w-way Nanako c-could have d-done this!

Berléand: [arches eyebrow] Quoi? This is unbelievable...

Goto: [covers mouth in surprise] [tears well up in eyes] No...it can't be Nanako...

Takahira: [annoyed expression] It's perfectly possible. In fact, it's the only possibility. 

Miyazaki: [drops flower] But Nanako is Momoko's twin sister...how could she have killed her?

Nanako: [eyes widen with desperate expression] I couldn't have! I didn't! I loved Momoko, more than anything!

Takahira: [cold stare] But you hated her enough to kill her. 

Nanako: [narrows eyes with expression of pure hate] Shut the fuck up, you stone-hearted bitch! I didn't kill my sister, and that's final!

Kinoshita: [trembles with a mixture of fear and rage] Y-Yeah! N-Nanako loved Momoko! She didn't d-do it!

Berléand: [determined expression] I'm inclined to agree. You have little evidence for your claim, Asaikure-san, and I won't let someone be wrongly accused like I was. 

 

So he was accused once, and now tries to defend every culprit? He did this with Sugimoto-kun last trial, too...but this is understandable. I haven't laid out my case yet. Once he and Kinoshita-kun hear it, they'll know Nanako is the killer for certain. 

 

NON STOP DEBATE START!

 

Evidence Bullets: Miyazaki's Account, E-Handbooks in Lighting Room, Missing Knife in Music Room, Broken Violin

 

Nanako: [eyes widen with desperate expression] Your case against me...

Nanako: [narrows eyes with expression of pure hate] .../MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE!

Kinoshita: [trembles nervously] Y-Yeah! N-Nanako couldn't have d-done any of th-this!

Kinoshita: [points shakily] She d-didn't have any r-reason to p-put suspicious e-evidence in the l-lockers...

Kinoshita: [points shakily] ...of _NEITHER HASEGAWA-KUN...

Kinoshita: [trembles nervously] ..._NOR TAKAHIRA-SAN...

Kinoshita: [points shakily] .../NOR HERSELF!

Berléand: [nods] Well said, Kinoshita-kun. 

Berléand: [determined expression] If I am to be convinced, you must answer me this...

Berléand: [looks upward thoughtfully] ...Why would Nanako kill her sister?

Berléand: [looks upward thoughtfully] She _HAD NO REASON TO DO SO.

Nanako: [widens eyes with desperate expression] Yeah! Wh-What they said!

 

Nanako's clearly getting desperate...if I point little inconsistency in what was just said, then I'll be able to show everyone the truth!

 

SOLUTION: Miyazaki's Account --> "NEITHER HASEGAWA-KUN"

 

Asaikure: No, that's wrong!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Kinoshita-kun, that's wrong. 

Kinoshita: [trembles with mixture of fear and rage] I-It is? Wh-What's wrong about it?

Asaikure: [pained expression] You said Nanako had no reason to frame Hasegawa-kun...but that's wrong. Miyazaki-kun can tell us why. 

Miyazaki: [confused expression] Huh? I can?

Asaikure: [nods affirmatively] Yes. Think back to what Hasegawa-kun told you yesterday at the party.

Miyazaki: [face lights up in realization] Oh! He said told me he was going to work out this morning!

Hasegawa: [looks down with shameful expression] Looking back, I shouldn't have done that...

Asaikure: [nods] Probably not. [serious expression] But that's not what's important. What matters is who heard you talk about your plans to go to the locker room this morning. Miyazaki-kun, can you tell us everyone who heard Hasegawa-kun?

Miyazaki: [deep in thought] Hmm...let me think...okay, so he told me, Yokoyama-kun, Iwasaki-kun, and Uchida-kun directly, but he spoke loudly enough that Aoki-san, Berléand-kun, Takahira-san, Kinoshita-kun, and... [looks at Nanako sadly]...and Nanako all could have heard him. 

Takahira: [annoyed expression] I can confirm. Hasegawa-kun was being loud enough my conversation with Berléand-kun.

Aoki: [looks to the side with contemptuous expression] I was talking to him first, so good riddance.

Takahira: [leans forward with angry expression] You fucking whore! [seething with fury] At least I was talking about something respectable, not trying to fuck h— 

Berléand: [slight blush] Please, the both of you, stop talking. 

Takahira: [bitter expression] Even though it's not my fault, fine...

Aoki: [picks nails distractedly] Whatever. I don't care what she says anymore. 

 

Aoki-san and Takahira-san still continue to hate each other...it's concerning to say the least. 

 

Maeda: [rolls eyes] Now that needless tangent is over, can we discuss something relevant to the case?

 

Thank you, Maeda-san.

 

Asaikure: [nods affirmatively] Yes, let's do that. [turns to face Berléand] So, could you, Takahira-san, and Aoki-san hear Hasegawa-kun?

Berléand: [nods] Oui—I mean, yes, we could hear him. 

Asaikure: [turns to face Goto-san] Goto-san? Could you hear him as well?

Goto: [nods] Indeed, I heard him as well. 

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] It's true he told Iwasaki-kun and I directly...

Uchida: [raises hand] Yea, he told me directly too... [clutchs hair with terrified expression] Wait, does that mean I'm a suspect?

Asaikure: [shakes head] No, it does not, as there's no other evidence to pin you as the culprit. [pained expression] But...Nanako and Kinoshita-kun, could you hear Hasegawa-kun?

Nanako: [eyes widen with desperate expression] ...

Kinoshita: [stammers nervously] W-W-We...c-couldn't... [cries with furious expression] WE D-DIDN'T HEAR HIM!

Miyazaki: [spins flower with nervous expression] But you were closer to Hasegawa-kun than Berléand-kun, Aoki-san, Takahira-san, and Goto-san, so you definitely should have been able to hear him. 

Nanako: [pounds stand with fist] Fine! We heard him! But that isn't nearly enough to paint me as the culprit! 

Asaikure: [challenging pose] If that's not enough, then how about how you're one of the only people who could have found Shinoda-san's e-Handbook!

Nanako: [surpised expression] Wh-What?!? Why am I the only one?

Asaikure: [serious expression] Think back to why you said at the beginning of the trial...

 

[[Flashback Start]]

Nanako: [surprised expression] The Lighting Room?

Nanako: [tired expression] I've been there a lot since the past trial, but there isn't much there. Only...painful memories. 

[[Flashback End]]

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] Don't you remember? You admitted earlier on in this trial that you frequently went to the Lighting Room, which where Takahira-san and I discovered...

 

The previous murder weapons/E-Handbooks in Lighting Room/Monobear's secret magazine stash

 

SOLUTION: E-Handbooks in Lighting Room

Asaikure: I got it!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] In a box in the Lighting Room, we found the e-Handbooks of Sugimoto-kun and Watanabe-san.

Takahira: [annoyed expression] It seems like that wasn't such a waste of time after all...

Otsuka: [bites thumb nail in consideration] So if the e-Handbooks of Watanabe-san and Sugimoto-kun were in the Lighting Room, then we can reasonably assume that Shinoda-san's was there as well. 

Goto: [tilts head inquisitively] But why a box in the Lighting Room? That's an odd place to put e-Handbooks...

Monobear: [neutral expression] Really, Goto-san? I thought it would make the most sense if I put the e-Handbooks of your deceased friends in the places where they died, or committed murder. 

Yokoyama: [careful consideration] In that case, Shinoda-san's e-Handbook would definitely have been there...

Asaikure: [determined expression] ...giving Nanako the perfect opportunity to notice it and then utilize it in her crime. 

Takahira: [haughty expression] Also, given Momoko's keeping of a knife in the Music Room, it's safe to say she probably wouldn't just let anyone in late at night.... [slightly smug] ...However, Nanako was Momoko's twin sister. Too bad for Momoko she was betrayed by someone she loved and trusted. 

Berléand: [narrows eyes with suspicious expression] Wait, you have not yet answered an important question. If Nanako were the killer, why would she put incriminating evidence in her own locker?

 

That a very good question, Berléand-kun, but I have an answer...

 

She wanted to get caught/She wanted to show us key evidence/She wanted to make it look like the killer was trying to frame her

 

SOLUTION: She wanted to make it look like the killer was trying to frame her

Asaikure: I got it!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] It was because she was hoping it would look like she herself had been framed, making her look more innocent in the long run. [thoughtful expression] Think about it. She planted false evidence in Hasegawa-kun's and Takahira-san's lockers, so once we proved them not guilty, it wouldn't be unreasonable for her to be claimed she had been framed as well. 

Takahira: [reluctant acceptance] I must admit, that's pretty clever. The killer making it look like they themselves had been framed. 

Otsuka: [bites thumb nail in consideration] And even if we hadn't seen through the false evidence and had voted for Takahira-san or Hasegawa-kun, she'd still win. 

Asaikure: [challenging pose] Well? Was I right about your intentions, Nanako?

Nanako: [eyes widen with desperate expression] ...

Berléand: [runs hand through hair stressfully] Je suis désolé, Nanako... [pained expression] I...I cannot defend you any longer.

 

So he's given up now...all I have now to convince is Kinoshita-kun. 

 

Nanako: [clutches sides of stand with hair hanging over face] I...I...I... [collapses to her knees] I didn't...I didn't...[whispers to herself] I'm sorry, Momoko...

Kinoshita: [shakes head violently] N-No...this is a-all wrong! [trembles with rage while crying] N-Nanako isn't a murderer!

 

Kinoshita-kun is even more desperate than Nanako...I understand that he doesn't want to believe she's the killer, but he's wrong. Nanako is the killer, and I'll show him that truth!

 

ARGUMENT ARMAMENT START!

 

[Kinoshita is dressed in Safari gear with a wide-brimmed hat, surrounded by jungle vines, and has a paper model of a tiger roaring in front of him]

Kinoshita: Th-This is a-all wrong!

Kinoshita: Don't y-you know N-Nanako?

Kinoshita: She w-would never d-do this!

Kinoshita: Wh-Why are you t-trying to m-make her the c-culprit?

Kinoshita: A-Are you t-trying to g-get us all killed?

DEVELOPMENT!

[[Paper tiger model breaks, music speeds up]]

Kinoshita: I w-won't let you g-get Nanako k-killed!

Kinoshita: She's g-gone through t-too much!

Kinoshita: Are you w-working with T-Takahira-san?

Kinoshita: She's t-trying to f-frame N-Nanako!

Kinoshita: The e-evidence must be f-fake...

Kinoshita: ...B-Because it's impossible for N-Nanako to be the k-killer!

DEVELOPMENT!

[[Jungle vines disappear, tempo increases even more]]

Kinoshita: N-Nanako being the k-killer...

Kinoshita: ...it j-just d-doesn't make a-any s-sense!

Kinoshita: What m-makes you so c-certain...

Kinoshita: ...N-Nanako is the c-culprit?

Kinoshita: A-Any of us c-could have k-killed her...

Kinoshita: ...so why a-are you accusing o-only N-Nanako?

[[Wide-brimmed hat breaks, music stops]]

 

FINAL BLOW!

 

Kinoshita: There's n-no e-evidence that d-definitively makes N-Nanako the k-killer!

 

TO SEW------------SHIRT--------PROMISED---------KINOSHITA'S

 

SOLUTION: Promised to sew Kinoshita's Shirt

 

Kinoshita: [attempts to cover his near naked form] AAAAAAAAGGH!

 

BREAK!

 

Kinoshita: [trembles and cries profusely] N-No...N-Nanako...

I'm sorry, Kinoshita-kun...I didn't want to do that, but it had to be done. 

Maeda: [pitiful expression] ...so Nanako promised to sew Kinoshita-kun's shirt?

Asaikure: [nods affirmatively] Yes, I overheard her talk about it at the party last night... [pained expression] ...she even implied she'd go back to her room and get her sewing needle soon.

Miyazaki: [on the verge of tears] Nanako...is that true?

Nanako: [clutches sides of stand with hair hanging over her face] ...

Takahira: [cold stare] Her silence is proof enough of her guilt. [businesslike expression] Let's proceed to voting. 

Asaikure: [holds out handing front of face] Hold up! [serious expression] I'd like to go over everything about this case, so we can be absolutely certain. 

 

Yet again, I don't want to do this...but I must! Momoko deserves justice! This case may be more complicated than last time, but we've unraveled the truth.

 

Asaikure: This is everything that happened in this case!

 

CLIMAX INTERFERENCE START!  
[V3 Climax Return Playing]

 

Asaikure: This case began last night, when Takahira-san called a party to help us fight the motive. The party was a failure for her, but a success for the killer...

Asaikure: ....because at the party, they heard Hasegawa-kun telling Miyazaki-kun about his intentions, which they'd later use to frame him. 

Asaikure: Also, the killer promised to Kinoshita-kun that they'd sew his shirt, and would get the sewing needle soon. 

Asaikure: Soon after that, the party ended with Monobear's interjection, and we all went our separate ways. 

Asaikure: The killer returned their room to get the sewing needle, but, for reasons unknown to us, didn't contact Kinoshita-kun...

Asaikure: ...and instead went to the Music Room, where Momoko was. Even though Momoko was keeping a knife in the room for protection, the killer could be with her because they were someone Momoko trusted. 

Asaikure: Unfortunately for Momoko, for reasons unknown the killer attacked her with the sewing needle they were going to use for Kinoshita-kun. During this struggle, Momoko dropped her violin and broke it, likely in an attempt to fight back...

Asaikure: ...but it was all in vain. The killer slit Momoko's throat with the sewing needle, causing her death. 

Asaikure: Realizing they needed to cover up their crime, the killer went back to the Ballroom, grabbed a tablecloth...

Asaikure: ...and used it to transport Momoko's still bleeding body to the boys' locker room. On the way there, the killer stopped by the Lighting Room to grab the e-Handbook of one of the victims of the last case, Akio Shinoda, which they had discovered there beforehand. 

Asaikure: Once they used Shinoda-san's e-Handbook to enter the locker room, the killer saw the knife Momoko had on her for protection, dipped it in her blood...

Asaikure: ...and placed it in Hasegawa-kun's locker in an attempt to frame him. But they weren't done with their attempts at framing yet.

Asaikure: Using Momoko's e-Handbook, the killer took a spare pair of glasses from Takahira-san's locker. Re-entering the boys' locker room using Shinoda-san's e-Handbook, they smeared the glasses in blood, and taking Momoko's shoes and the bloody tablecloth with them as well...

Asaikure: ...the killer again used Momoko's e-Handbook to enter the girls' locker room. Once there, they placed the bloody glasses in Takahira-san's locker. They also put Momoko's shoes and e-Handbook in their own locker to make it look like they had been framed by the killer as well. 

Asaikure: Once they were done framing Takahira-san and themself, the killer tried to dispose of some of the evidence. They opened the door to the pool from the inside of the girls' locker room and threw in Shinoda-san's e-Handbook in an attempt to destroy it, unaware that water wouldn't ruin it. 

Asaikure: However, the crime was still not completed. The killer still needed to clean the Music Room to make it look like the crime had truly occurred in the boys' locker room. Once they were done stuffing the tablecloth they'd used to transport Momoko underneath the bar counter, the killer took the bottle of cleaning solution and another tablecloth. 

Asaikure: Using both these things, the killer rid the Music Room of any visible sign of blood. They also put Momoko's violin back in its case so we wouldn't see that there was a struggle. 

Asaikure: After that, the killer returned to their room, changed out of their bloody clothes, and after presumably hiding them, the killer went to sleep. 

Asaikure: They thought they had committed the perfect cover up, but the killer didn't consider that the lack of blood around Momoko's body, the strange smell in the Music Room, or the thinness of Momoko's throat wound would help us discover the truth of this case. 

Asaikure: And the killer, the one who killed their twin sister, is...

 

[[screen separating Nanako and Asaikure, with Asaikure pointing and Nanako hugging herself with an uneasy smile]]

Asaikure: ...you! Nanako Nomura, the Super High School Level Equestrian, the killer is you!

 

BREAK!

 

Asaikure: [serious expression] ...and that's everything that happened. Does anyone object to that sequence of events?

 

No one said a word...not even Nanako, who was still kneeling on the floor of her stand, or Kinoshita-kun. 

 

Monobear: [holds hands in front of mouth] Oh, are you guys finally done deliberating?

Uchida: [rubs tremble with sad expression] Yea, it looks like we are...

Monobear: [leans to show primarily black side] Oh, how exciting! Time to vote for the blackened! Remember, if you don't vote, you get executed! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

 

I looked down at the screen in front of me, my finger hovering over Nanako's face. I still didn't want to think she did it...but it has to be true. I pressed Nanako's face and looked up. 

 

Looking around, I saw Maeda-san frowning as she voted, Goto-san wipe a tear from her eye a she pressed her button, and Iwasaki-kun shiver as he voted. But no one hesitated as much as Kinoshita-kun. Even after Nanako stood up and pressed a button, Kinoshita-kun couldn't do it. It wasn't until Hasegawa-kun whispered something in his ear that he finally voted. I wonder what he said?

 

Monobear: [leans to show primarily white side] Looks like the votes are all in! Let's see if you made it two for two!

 

Once again, a giant slot machine emerged from the wall and began spinning rapidly. Monobear pulled a gear on the side of his throne, and slowly the machine came to a stop on Nanako's face. Just like last time, a neon yellow sign blinking "GUILTY" appeared and confetti burst from the ceiling. 

 

CLASSROOM TRIALS END

 

Monobear: [laughs boisterously] Upupupupu! Right again, kiddos! The terrible killer who murdered her own sister is Nanako Nomura, the Super High School Level Equestrian!

Hasegawa: [looks at floor sadly] So it's really true...

Kinoshita: [tears streaming down face] N-N-Nanako? I-It was a-actually you?

Nanako: [hugs herself with uneasy expression] Kinoshita-kun...I'm...sorry I put you through this... [miserable expresson] I'm sorry I made you like someone as horrible as me...

Goto: [tears well up in eyes] But, Nanako-chan...why? Why kill Momoko-chan? She was always so kind!

Nanako: [closes eyes with pained expression] I didn't mean too...it wasn't supposed to happen...

Yokoyama: [grimaces with saddened expression] What was supposed to happen, then?

Nanako: [tired expression] Momoko...she wanted to see how I was doing. [hugs herself with uneasy expression] But...when I went to her...I was still trying to move past Hayato, and...

[[Flashback start]]

Momoko: [concerned expression] Nanako, what's wrong? 

Nanako: [tired expression] Momoko...you don't deserve to be bogged down by my stupid problems. 

Momoko: [compassionate expression] They're not stupid...Nanako, you just have to be positive and weather through them!

Nanako: [surprised expression] Be positive? [angry expression] I can't just tell myself to move on! I can't just make all my problems disappear! I can't just make my depression end!

Momoko: [recoils in fear] Nanako, what are you doing? I'm just trying to help!

Nanako: [closes eyes with tears streaming down face] You can't help me! No one can help useless, disgusting trash like me!

[[Flashback end]]

Iwasaki: [perplexed expression] I still don't understand...why did you kill her?

Nanako: [hugs herself with uneasy expression] It was what happened next...it made me snap...

[[Flashback start]]

Momoko: [narrows eyes] Stop! I can't do it anymore! All I try to do is help you, but you keep pushing me away! Why won't you let me help?

Nanako: [surprised expression] Help? [angry expression] You've never helped me! You and mom and dad, you never cared! You always told me to shut up and move aside, and I won't! Not anymore!

Momoko: [recoils in fear] Nanako, what are you doing?

Nanako: [narrows eyes with expression of pure hate] Not letting you push me aside anymore! [pulls out sewing needle] 

Momoko: [drops violin] Nanako! Please, don't—!

[[Flashback end]]

Nanako: [closes eyes with pained expression] I...couldn't control myself...and I...I killed her. [tears streaming down face] I killed her, when she only wanted to help...

 

Oh, this is just too terrible...

 

Iwasaki: [places hand over heart while crying] Nanako...

Hasegawa: [curious expression] You said she pushed you aside...how did she do that?

Nanako: [hugs herself with uneasy expression] Ever since we were young...my parents always favored Momoko.

[[Camera cuts to CG of Momoko and Nanako's parents hugging a smiling Momoko while a frowning Nanako stands alone in the foreground]]

Nanako: It was always her they lavished with praise...

Nanako: ...It was always her that got the best gifts on our birthdays...

Nanako: ...And it was always me they criticized...always me they yelled at...always me they called useless. 

[[Camera cuts back to trial room]]

Nanako: [hugs herself with pained expression] Even when we both got accepted into Hope's Peak...they still gave her more attention... [looks down sadly] I...I didn't matter to them. 

Takahira: [cold stare] Even if you were emotionally abused by your parents, that's no excuse to murder your sister. 

Nanako: [closes eyes with pained expression] I...I know. I'm a disgusting human being for killing her. I deserve an anguishing, painful death. If I could, I'd do anything to bring her back...

Takahira: [pitiless glare] But you can't. 

Nanako: [closes eyes with tears streaming down face] No...I can't...but I wish I could.

Aoki: [looks to the side with contemptuous expression] If you feel so bad about killing your sister, why'd you try to get away with killing her?

Berléand: [stares forward with crestfallen frown] And when you said you wanted us to catch the killer of Momoko...when you vowed to avenge her...was that all a lie?

Nanako: [hugs herself with uneasy expression] Yes and no...I wanted to escape...but I also wanted to avenge her... [closes eyes with pained expression] I wanted to live, yet I also wanted justice for Momoko...even though both those things could never happen. 

Nanako: [smiles with tears streaming down face] You should understand that, right, Kinoshita-kun? All animals have a basic instinct...the desire to live. I'm no different, except for the guilt weighing me down. 

Kinoshita: [shakes head while sobbing profusely] N-Nanako... [pleads while sobbing] ...p-please d-don't go...I...l-love you!

Nanako: [closes eyes with pained expression] I'm sorry, Kinoshita-kun...I still love Hayato...[small laugh] ...I can't betray him right before I go see him again. 

Kinoshita: [collapses to the ground, sobbing] P-Please... [pleads] M-Monobear, p-please! Don't k-kill her!

Nanako: [walks over to Kinoshita and holds his head in her hands] Shhh. It's okay. Don't worry about me anymore. [smiles with tears streaming down face] All I ask of you is...to keep going. Survive, Kinoshita-kun. Don't make the same stupid mistakes I did. 

Kinoshita: [sobs into Nanako's arms] B-But...

Nanako: [strokes his hair compassionately] Shh. I know it will be hard...but you can do it. [pleads while sobbing] Promise me you won't as weak as me, Kinoshita-kun! Promise me you won't get yourself killed like I did! [hugs Kinoshita while sobbing] ...Promise me, please. 

Kinoshita: [cries into Nanako] I...I promise. 

Nanako: [smiles] Good. [stands up with determined expression] Monobear, the execution, please. 

Yokoyama: [shocked expression] Wait, you're just going to let yourself die? Even after you fought so hard to live?

Nanako: [smiles with tears streaming down face] Yep. You guys won. You beat my tricks. And even though I'd like to live... [closes eyes with pained expression] ...Momoko deserved to live more. I deprived her of that opportunity. A disgusting person like me deserves to die for that. 

Monobear: [laughs boisterously] Yep! And you'll get that desire fulfilled beary soon!

 

Ugh...I hate that bear. I still have one more thing to say Nanako. 

 

Asaikure: [pained expression] Nanako...you're not a disgusting person. And...even though you did something terrible, something unforgivable...I still you think you're a good person inside. 

Nanako: [surprised expression] You...you do? [smiles gratefully] Thank you, Asaikure-san.

Monobear: [leans to how primarily white side] All this sappy conversation is going to make me throw up! Time to get to the execution!

Kinoshita: [pleads desperately] W-Wait! J-Just a l-little bit longer!

Nanako: [smiles peacefully] It's okay, Kinoshita-kun...I'm ready for this execution...I'll finally get to see Hayato again. All I ask...is that you remember what I said. 

Kinoshita: [sobs profusely] I...I w-will.

Monobear: [leans to show primarily black side] Time's up Nanako! I've prepared very special punishment for you. [laughs boisterously] Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!

Nanako: [smiles with tears streaming down face] Goodbye, everyone. Please, don't repeat my mistakes. 

 

Execution #2: The Horseride of Death

 

Just like last time, Monobear pulled a large mallet and smacked a big red button on a pedestal in front of him. The same 8-bit animation style from before played on a projector on the wall, but instead of Sugimoto-kun, it depicted Monobear dragging Nanako off the screen with the caption, "GAME OVER. Nanako Nomura has been found guilty. Now beginning the execution." 

The same clamp as before closed around Nanako's neck, but unlike Sugimoto-kun, Nanako didn't resist. As she was dragged out of the courtroom, I swore I could see a smile on her face. 

After a few moments, the 8-bit animation have way to display Nanako riding to a mechanical horse, going at high speed. The horse jumped over several obstacles, increasing it's speed every time it landed. Even though she was trying to resist, I could tell Nanako was getting nervous. 

Suddenly, the horse ground to a halt and Nanako went flying off, into the center of a large, dimly lit arena. She was getting to her feet when a chain came out of nowhere and clamped around her left wrist. Nanako tried to shake it off, but then another chain clamped around right wrist. She struggled to escape the chains, but their grip was iron. An when it looked like it couldn't get any worse, two more chains clamped around Nanako's left and right legs. 

All at once, the chains were pulled taut, and Nanako was suspended in the air above the arena floor in an X shape. It was only then that the lights turned on all the way, revealing four mechanical horses attached to each chain, each facing a different direction, that we realized what was going to happen. On the side of the arena, a countdown started. 

10...9...8... Nanako looked around desperately, realizing what was about to happen.

7...6...5... Nanako tried to escape the chains to no avail. 

4...3... The equestrian stopped trying to escape, closing her eyes tightly. 

2...1... Nanako opened her eyes, and whispered a word on her lips. 

0\. The mechanical horses all galloped off in directions at full speed, ripping Nanako apart with a sickening sound. 

 

As the screen turned off, Goto-san turned her head away from the screen in horror. Yokoyama-kun buried his face in Iwasaki-kun's chest. Kinoshita-kun let out only a small croak and continued sobbing.

 

Hasegawa: [clutchs notebook with terrified expression] Gah! That was...that was...

Maeda: [disdainful expression] ...Disgusting and in poor taste.

Otsuka: [bows head mournfully] Rest in peace, Nanako. 

Goto: [tears well up in eyes] Nanako-chan...you deserved so much better...

Takahira: [pitiless expression] A murderer deserves execution...even if that one was a bit extreme. 

Miyazaki: [queasy expression] It was pretty bad...I think...I think I'm going to be sick! [vomits all over the floor!

Monobear: [bare claws with angry expression] Hey! Don't throw up in my courtroom!

Maeda: [disdainful expression] Then maybe you shouldn't have given Nanako such a disgusting execution. 

Monobear: [bares claws with angry expression] Ugh! I've had it with you brats! Get out of my courtroom!

 

Not needing a second command, we all filed into the elevator, with one less person than when we had entered. As it rose, I felt uneasy about what I had just done. I sentenced another one of my classmates to death. Nanako...she killed her sister, which was a terrible thing to do, but I can't say I hate her for it. She was abused and ignored her whole life...I can't help but feel sorry for her. 

 

When the elevator doors opened, I quickly exited and headed back to my room. As I brushed my teeth, took a shower, listened to the nighttime announcement, and got dressed for bed, I though about Nanako's last words. Her desire to not have usrepeat her mistakes. After Watanabe-san, Shinoda-san, and Sugimoto-kun had died we had all promised not to kill again. But, nevertheless, Momoko and Nanako followed the others to their graves. We had already lost five of our own...and I feared that despite Nanako's wish, more would soon join them. 

 

Chapter 2: The Cruel and Dangerous Nature of Love 

END

SURVIVORS REMAINING: 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Chapter 2 has come to a close. I'm on the Chapter 3 Investigation at the moment, but probably won't post any of the chapter until it's all done. 
> 
> Also, looking back on this chapter, I probably shouldn't have made Nanako the culprit. It feels stale, predictable, and uncharacteristic of her now that I really think about it. Oh well, it's too late now to change it unless I rewrite the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Monobear Ski Resort, everyone! I hope you enjoyed meeting our characters. Comments are very much appreciated. I'd like to hear your compliments, (constructive) criticism, and predictions!


End file.
